Rescue me
by Ylith
Summary: [AkaneHitonari]Suite de Délicieuse amnésie. Après la déclaration, la vie quotidienne d'un tout jeune couple composé d'un extraverti insouciant et d'un mec renfermé, avec son lot de soucis...Et de moments de bonheur. AkaneHitonari, un couple qui peut durer
1. Alors Docteur?

Bon, comme Délicieuse amnésie avait l'air de vous plaire, voilà la suite :) Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où je vais aller dans leur relation, je préfère voir large, quitte à réduire après (d'où le rating M) !

C'est donc la suite de Délicieuse amnésie, ou plutôt, disons que cette dernière était un prologue à cette fic là qui va être plus longue Tout comme l'autre, le langage est un peu « coloré »normalement ! disons, mais je les vois comme ça !

Un grand merci à mes si gentils reviewers ! je vous dédie cette fic même si c'est pas grand-chose ! C'est pour vous cette suite ! Gros bisous et grand merci !

Très bonne lecture !!

PS : les persos ne sont pas à moi

PS1 : excusez les maladresses, j'ai encore un peu du mal avec le shonen-ai (décrire les sentiments, tout ça ...). Mais je m'y fais doucement XD !

PS2 : désolée, le titre est un peu bizarre, mais je n'avais pas d'idée et j'écoutais justement la chanson « Rescue me » de Fontella bass (BO Sister Act) et j'ai trouvé ça cool ! donc…

* * *

**1. Alors Docteur ?**

Il paraît que les hommes ont une libido débordante. Je ne crois pas…moi je dis, tout dépend du partenaire. Non, c'est vrai, prenons un exemple. Tant qu'à faire, un exemple concret, bien ancré dans la réalité, là, tout de suite. Moi. Bah oui, tant qu'on y est, je ne vais pas aller chercher plus loin. Voilà…Trois bonnes semaines maintenant que je sors avec Hitonari. Enfin, « je sors »…Je commence même à me demander s'il est au courant…Soyons réaliste : trois semaines et on a dépassé le stade du nom de famille (et encore, quand on est seuls). Ouais ! Trop bien ! Je suis super content ! Chouette ! Youpi ! (Ressentez l'enthousiasme)...Je peux en mettre beaucoup d'autres à la suite. Moi, frustré ? Pas du tout. Mais j'estime que, quand en trois semaines, on s'est tenu la main deux fois, loin des autres dont une le soir à minuit, qu'on a mangé seuls six fois, qu'on s'est embrassé qu'une seule fois, et encore j'ai du faire preuve de persuasion (et c'était juste un petit bisous !), là, il y a un truc qui cloche. Quant aux câlins, j'en parle même pas ! Attention, que l'on soit bien clairs. Quand je dis « câlins », je dis pas « sexe ». Oh non, ça, j'y pense même pas ! Pas la peine, trop loin. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop loin. Non, je parle juste des petites caresses, des petits bisous, des câlins quoi ! Le genre de trucs que les couples font en fait…

…

Je crois que j'ai atteint le cœur du problème là. Est-ce qu'Hitonari et moi on est un couple ?...Pourtant, il me semblait que oui…Quand je lui ai fait ma déclaration dans le gymnase, il ne m'a pas dit non…Je veux bien qu'au début, ce soit difficile à accepter. Moi je ne l'accepte aussi bien que parce que c'est lui. Parce que j'ai envie d'être avec lui tout le temps, j'ai envie d'être auprès de lui, de rire, de continuer à me disputer…Mais aussi de passer au stade suivant. Alors Docteur, est-ce que ma libido est débordante ?

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Ah ! Cible en vue ! Fin de la déprime matinale ! Je bondis comme un chat par-dessus une barrière de sécurité pour manquer de m'étaler sur le trottoir. Hitonari se retourne et me lance un regard affligé :

-Tu sais quoi ? Même si je voulais ne pas t'entendre, je n'y arriverai pas. T'es plus bruyant qu'un troupeau de buffles.

-Tant mieux, parce que je veux pas que tu m'oublies ! lâché-je avec mon plus beau sourire de dragueur.

OK, c'est là qu'il se passe le petit truc qui me fait espérer que je me plante pas sur toute la ligne. Si tout était comme avant, j'aurais droit à un…

-Crétin.

…mais pas accompagné de ses yeux là, ni de ce sourire. Non, ça, c'est nouveau. Il ne regarde personne d'autre comme ça. Je le sais parce que je l'observe en permanence. Je suis devenu un expert en Hitonari, oui M'dame ! Espèce protégée (par moi) et en voie d'extinction. Et je sais que ses yeux là, ils ne sont que pour moi.

-Prêt pour le grand match ? demandé-je en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Ca aussi, c'est le seul geste que j'ai le droit de faire parce « non suspect ». S'il ne dure pas trop longtemps bien entendu. Comme à chaque fois, je le sens se raidir légèrement et jeter un coup d'oeil autour de nous. Et moi, je trouve ça adorable ! Mon petit chiot perdu ! Si seulement je pouvais le prendre dans mes bras…

-Je le suis toujours, répond-t-il avec ce calme olympien qui me donne (toujours) envie de l'étrangler pour le voir réagir. C'est toi qui fous toujours tout par terre avec ton jeu perso.

-Boarf !

-Y a pas de « boarf » andouille ! gronde-t-il en me jetant un regard glacial. La dernière fois, on a failli y rester !

Ouais, bon, j'avoue j'avais un peu fait le guignol…Mais comment je pouvais savoir que ce remplaçant rentré dans les dernières minutes était un aussi bon défenseur ? Il s'en fallut de peu pour que mon dernier panier ne rentre pas…Heureusement pour moi, c'est passé. Sinon, j'imagine pas la gueule qu'il m'aurait tiré…Bon, le bon point, c'est qu'il n'aurait pu me priver de rien, vu qu'on ne fait rien pour l'instant. Mais quand même. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne des frissons. Il ne faut surtout pas que ça se reproduise. Ou je pourrais vraiment être dans la mouise.

-T'inquiète, soufflé-je à son oreille tout en caressant son cou du bout de mon pouce. Je gère comme une bête.

Mmh. Il sent bon…Faudra que je lui demande le nom de son eau de toilette…Et voilà ! J'en n'ai même pas le temps. La victoire de voir ses joues prendre une charmante teinte rosée est démolie par le fait qu'il se détache de moi, ôtant mon bras de ses épaules.

-Arrête de faire ça en pleine rue ! gronde-t-il en me jetant un regard irrité.

-Bah, en pleine rue ou ailleurs, j'ai jamais rien le droit de faire, répliqué-je d'un ton boudeur en plaçant mes mains derrière ma tête.

Air paniqué de la part de mon cher et tendre. Eh oui, nous approchons de la fac. Donc…Motus et bouche cousue Akane. Ou représailles en perspectives. De quelle nature, ça, ça reste à savoir. Enfin, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à me filer son poing dans la figure, ça, j'en suis sûr. Moi, pour ma part…Faudrait vraiment qu'il m'en fasse une belle pour que je le cogne à nouveau. Je crois.

-Parle moins fort, lâche-t-il en me foudroyant du regard.

-Ouais, ouais, grogné-je.

Qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre ? Je vais quand même pas monter sur un immeuble et faire une déclaration publique ?...

…

Tiens, ça c'est une idée…Mais quel immeuble ?...Il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit trop haut, sinon les gens ne m'entendront pas…Mais d'un autre côté, le vent portera ma voix plus loin...

* * *

Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Akane Tachibana qui réfléchit signifie des emmerdes à ne plus savoir où les mettre pour son entourage. Surtout proche. Autant dire, moi. Depuis sa…déclaration, j'ai l'impression de vivre sur un terrain miné. Je suis complètement perdu. J'apprends d'un coup qu'un mec est amoureux de moi, que c'est Tachibana et, pire (ou mieux, je ne sais pas encore), c'est que moi aussi je suis amoureux de lui. Enfin « amoureux »…J'en sais rien en fait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette idée ne me dégoûte pas…Et qu'il m'a atrocement manqué quand il n'était pas là. Et que je ne veux pas qu'il reparte.

Ouais, ça fait beaucoup de « et » pour une simple amitié je trouve…C'est pour ça que je crois que je suis…amoureux de Tachibana. Je crois. C'est ce « je crois » qui me pose problème. Je suis paumé. Je ne pensais pas un jour me retrouver dans cette situation. Devoir gérer ça, le regard des autres, l'appréciation des amis, de la famille…Ca fait trop pour moi…Je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir. Et ce qui me mine, c'est que tout à l'air facile pour cet enfoiré ! Il est là, joyeux comme d'habitude, nonchalant, décontracté, alors que moi je m'enfonce de joue en joue ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me choper un ulcère avant trente ans pour un truc qui nous concerne tous les deux ? Je trouve ça profondément injuste. Mais en même temps…Tachibana sans cette insouciance naïve (et exaspérante !) ne serait plus Tachibana. Je ne peux pas lui demander de changer jusque parce que je me sens mal. Je suis même pas sûr qu'il le ferait en plus. Ca m'étonnerait. OK Hitonari, du calme. Tu t'es toujours débrouillé tout seul et tu t'en es toujours bien sorti. Cette fois aussi. Tu verras. Il faut juste se montrer prudent. Et ne pas créer de vagues.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pour ne pas créer de vagues, il y va un peu fort ce con ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?! OK, on a gagné, mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour enlever son maillot et courir comme un demeuré devant toutes ces filles amourachées ?! Pourquoi ne pas signer des autographes pendant qu'il y est ?! Il m'énerve quand il fait des trucs comme ça ! Il ne voit pas que je suis là, non ? Abruti !

L'entraîneur vient nous féliciter, nous, le reste de l'équipe, et me tape chaleureusement dans le dos.

-Beau boulot Hiiragi, me félicite-t-il alors que j'attrape une bouteille d'eau. Tu as parfaitement intégré ton rôle de Point Guard.

-C'était déjà mon poste à Kouzu, lâché-je d'un ton légèrement hargneux en lorgnant malgré moi vers Tachibana et ses fans en folie.

Tiens, il y en a une qui se rapproche de lui. Un peu trop.

-Et bien ça te convient parfaitement ! Crois moi, ton atout défensif s'exploite parfaitement à cette place. Cependant, je pense que tu pourrais améliorer ta détente…

Recule grognasse, recule…

-Tu vois, j'aimerai que tu essaies de me te positionner lors du rebond. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais notre équipe est encore un peu faible…Mais si Tachibana et toi montrez la voix aux autres, je suis certain qu'ils progresseraient beaucoup plus vite…

Hé mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait elle ?! Elle touche quoi là ? Dégage connasse !

J'attrape impulsivement une canette et la lance de toutes mes forces en direction de l'attroupement des gourdes en hurlant :

-Tachibanaaaaa !

Réflexes foudroyants, comme d'habitude. Il la saisit au vol et me regarde, légèrement perdu. Là ! Elle s'est enfin calmée cette poufiasse !

-Kyyyaaaaa ! Trop cool !

-Tu as de supers réflexes Tachibana-kun ! Tu es trop fort !

Raah mais quelles connes ! Et moi surtout, quel abruti ! Comment je fais pour toujours prendre les mauvaises décisions ?! Je foire toujours tout, merde ! J'en ai marre, marre !

Saisissant ma serviette et sans même prêter attention à l'entraîneur qui continue à me gaver de paroles, je me dirige droit vers les douches du vestiaire, essayant de ne pas écouter des gémissements écoeurants des femelles en chaleur derrière moi.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

La douche me fait du bien. J'apprécie plus que tout ces moments après les matchs. Bien plus que les fêtes ou les repas qui célèbrent la victoire. J'aime sentir l'eau bouillante couler sur mes muscles fatigués, douloureux, me laver de toute cette sueur, et me brûler la peau jusqu'à me vider le crâne de toute pensée. Mon refuge, mon coin à moi. Loin de tous les autres. Et d'un abruti aux cheveux jais.

Je frappe du poing contre le carrelage. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'il me suive jusqu'ici ?! J'ai déjà assez à faire de lui dehors pour y penser encore sous la douche ! C'est MON moment, bordel ! Le MIEN, à MOI ! Je ne veux pas penser à lui, mais à MOI, MOI, MOI !

…

J'y arrive pas…

…

Enfer.

Je noue rageusement une serviette autour de ma taille avant de pousser la porte de la cabine de douche. Et manquer de faire une crise cardiaque. Il est là, debout devant moi, trempé, sa peau fumant encore de l'eau chaude de la douche…ses cheveux mouillés coulant sur son front, dans son cou, presque devant ses yeux…Pas étonnant que les filles soient fans. Je les comprends mieux que je ne le pensais finalement…

Mais c'est pas une raison pour qu'il se pavane comme ça ! C'est son comportement qui m'énerve. Son comportement en général.

-Salut, déclare-t-il alors avec un sourire qui aurait fait couiner tout son fan club d'un coup.

Et qui me fait un petit quelque chose dans la poitrine aussi.

-Quoi salut ? grogné-je en saisissant une autre serviette pour me sécher les cheveux. T'es con, ou quoi ?

-Peut-être bien, concède-t-il, toujours cet étrange sourire sur le visage. Plutôt dingue en fait.

J'hausse un sourcil. De quoi ?

-Dingue de toi, souffle-t-il.

Avant que je ne comprenne, il me pousse dans la cabine et me plaque contre le carrelage. Mon dos percute un peu rudement le bouton d'eau mais je ne me rends même pas compte de la douleur. Ses lèvres sont posées sur les miennes. Et les pensées quittent mon esprit alors que l'eau ruisselle sur nos têtes.

_A suivre... _


	2. Te protéger et te blesser

Désolée pour l'attente mais cette fic je ne l'écris que lorsque je suis dans l'état d'esprit akanéen :) et ça ne m'arrive pas tous les jours ! Néanmoins, je les aime bien tous les deux ! je vais leur faire faire un bout de chemin ensemble !

Merci à tous mes reviewers, toutes vos reviews me font très plaisir et me donnent un petit coup de fouet quand l'inspiration me manque !

PS : Zelda-sama, le lemon, c'est pas pour tout de suite ! ;) Comme Akane, il faudra se contenter des câlins pour l'instant :)

_précision pour la séparation des paragraphes : un trait complet marque le passage d'un perso à un autre, et des xxxxxxx passe à un autre moment mais reste sur le même perso. Je vous le dis, parce que ce serait bête de s'embrouiller là dessus...  
_

* * *

**2. Te protéger et te blesser**

Je ne sens plus mon corps. Je ne sens plus rien autour de moi. Juste ses lèvres. Le goût de ses lèvres, le toucher de sa peau, ses cheveux blonds qui se collent sur mon front et se mélangent aux miens, ses doigts tremblants qui se posent sur mes bras, prêts à me repousser mais qui n'en ont pas la force…Ou pas l'envie.

Il ne résiste pas. Il ne fait rien pour me dire non. Et ça me donne encore plus envie de lui. Je n'y peux rien. C'est plus fort que moi. Pourtant j'ai essayé de me retenir, de me comporter en parfait gentleman…Mais je ne suis pas aussi fort. Trois semaines. Beaucoup trop long. J'ai besoin de le sentir près de moi. Encore plus près. Même la fine pellicule d'eau qui nous sépare est trop pour moi. Doucement, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Je sens ses muscles tressaillir alors que ses doigts se crispent légèrement. Adorablement. Sans rompre le baiser. Le signal que j'attendais. Je suis à ma limite.

* * *

J'y comprends plus rien. Mon corps est figé. Mon cerveau ne commande plus. Est-ce que tout ça m'arrive vraiment ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de me faire rouler un patin par un mec sous la douche dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de basket avec ladite équipe à quelques mètres à peine ? On dirait bien…C'est à moi que ça arrive. A moi. C'est moi qui suis là. C'est moi qu'il embrasse. Moi. Et personne d'autre.

…

Attendez, cette situation est tout sauf normale ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si faible ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à le repousser ? Pourquoi ?...

Une de ses mains qui jusque là reposait sur mes reins remonte avec lenteur le long de mon dos jusqu'à ma nuque et je n'arrive pas à réprimer un frisson. Comment est-ce qu'il fait ça ?...Comment est-ce qu'un geste aussi simple arrive-t-il à me faire autant d'effet ?...

Des voix résonnent alors à mes oreilles. Des voix masculines. Des mecs. Qui nous appellent. La panique m'envahit. Et les lèvres qui quittent les miennes finissent de me terroriser. Où est-ce qu'il va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

Ses mains se séparent de ma peau, il se détache de moi. Sans un regard. Il se détourne et sort de la cabine, refermant la porte derrière lui. Dehors les éclats de voix se répercutent sur les murs. Et disparaissent, regagnant au loin les vestiaires. Loin.

Mes jambes lâchent. Je glisse sur le carrelage brûlant, incapable de faire un geste. L'eau cesse de couler sur mes cheveux et seul le bruit des gouttes se fait encore entendre. Je laisse mon regard divaguer devant moi, le corps en feu. J'ai du mal à respirer. Mon sang bout dans mes veines. Et à mes oreilles, les battements hiératiques de mon cœur qui gueule tout ce qu'il peut. Tout seul.

* * *

Je hais ces mecs. Je les déteste, je les exècre, je les méprise, je les maudis, je les…Je les…Mais quels cons ! Tous des enfoirés ! Arriver dans un moment pareil ! Quels, quels… ! Y a même pas de mots pour ça !

C'est ça, marrez vous sales cons…En ce moment même, je devrais être sous la douche. Tain, j'ai jamais autant voulu me laver moi ! Mais plutôt crever que de laisser nous voir. Moi, ça m'aurait pas gêné plus que ça. Mais Hitonari…Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'en serait jamais remis. Et adieu Akane ! Autant prévenir que guérir. C'est décidé. Je change radicalement de tactique. Il faut cacher le plus possible notre relation, ou mon petit chiot va définitivement se faire la malle. Ouaip. C'est ça qu'il faut faire. C'est ça qu'il veut, je le sais bien. Je fais le con comme ça mais…Je me rends compte que ce que je viens de faire était une connerie monumentale. Et si on nous avait vu ? Je l'aurais perdu…Pour de bon. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne des frissons. Des vertiges. Des nausées. J'en suis certain à présent. Je suis complètement accro. Et je gâcherai pas tout cette fois. Je serai prudent. Très prudent. Et, qui sait, il sera peut-être content de moi. J'aurais peut-être droit à ce regard qui me donne l'impression d'être un dieu vivant. Yes ! Je l'adore celui-là ! Il vient pas souvent mais j'ai appris à le reconnaître du premier coup ! Le pied !

-Hey, Tachibana, tu souris comme un niais ! Tu penses à ta copine ?

-Ta gueule ! lâché-je en fermant violement la porte de mon casier. Ca se saurait si j'avais une meuf, non ?

-Ca m'étonne de ta part ! lance un autre. Il parait que tu t'en es donné à cœur joie là bas…

-Ici c'est pas pareil ! continue un troisième. Il est toujours collé à Hiiragi, il a pas le temps de se trouver une nana !

-Chaud, chaud !

Ils se mettent tous à rire comme des niais. Et je comprends très bien ce qu'Hitonari veut éviter. Il a appris à ne pas écouter les autres, à se refermer comme une huître face aux cons. Mais ce genre de remarques, ça le blessera forcément. Ou pire, lui flanquera la trouille.

-Moi et ce mec ? fais-je avec un sourire dégoûté. Plutôt crever ! Je préfère largement une fille avec une belle poitrine ! Ou alors, faudrait me payer !

-Et un pari ? propose un des gars alors qu'on se dirige vers la sortie.

-Ca dépend de combien tu mises.

Et jamais l'envie n'a été plus forte de foutre mon poing sur la gueule de quelqu'un.

* * *

Un pari, hein ? Ce mot résonne dans mon crâne sans s'arrêter, comme un gong. Je sais, je sais, ce n'était qu'une parole en l'air mais…Elle est étrangement douloureuse. Comme tous les mots prononcés précédemment.

J'ouvre comme un automate mon casier et enfile mes vêtements, ne prenant pas la peine d'essuyer mes cheveux. Ils finiront bien par sécher…Je sors du vestiaire et jette un œil autour de moi. Ma vision est légèrement trouble…Raah, j'aurais pas du rester autant de temps sous l'eau chaude. Toutes ces vapeurs m'ont donné le tournis…Ouais, juste les vapeurs. Rien d'autre.

Personne dehors. Personne pour m'attendre ou me proposer d'aller manger un morceau (à mes frais bien sûr). Enfin, quand je dis personne, c'est personne d'intéressant. L'équipe est là au complet avec une douzaine de nanas du fan club et des filles de l'équipe féminine aussi…Tiens ? La grognasse en fait partie ? Je me disais bien que je l'avais déjà vue quelque part celle-là…

-Hey, Hiiragi ! m'interpelle notre nouveau capitaine ( c'est ce con qui a parlé de pari d'ailleurs, non ?). On va se faire des ramen, tu viens ?

-Non, ça ira, lâché-je en remontant mon sac sur mon épaule.

-Pas envie de bouffer avec vous. Vous me donnez tous envie de gerber. Pire. Vous me fichez mal à l'aise.

-Ah Tachibana ! s'exclame soudain la grognasse.

Je me retourne aussi vite que si on avait appelé mon nom. J'y peux rien. C'est un réflexe. Depuis quand est-ce que je… ?

…

J'ai un gros gros problème là. Ouais, énorme. J'ai l'impression que l'on vient de me balancer un saut de glace dans l'estomac. Pourquoi ? Parce que cet enfoiré ne m'a pas adressé un regard. Parce qu'il me tourne le dos et qu'il part avec eux. Avec elle. Accrochée à son bras.

* * *

J'aurais pas du, j'aurais pas du, j'aurais pas du…

…

Nan, décidément, j'aurais pas du, j'aurais pas du, j'aurais pas du…

…

Cerveau, change de disque s'il te plaît. Non mais c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que je fous ici, merde !? Au milieu de tous ces abrutis pétés comme des coings qui meuglent comme des veaux et chantent plus faux que Harumoto, et c'est pas peu dire !

_Tu sauves les apparences Akane._

Ouais, merci conscience pour cet éclairage indispensable ! C'était une idée débile ! Comme toutes celles que j'ai de toutes façons ! Il n'y a qu'une chose dont j'ai envie là, tout de suite ! Un truc que mon corps réclame, un truc vital, plus que l'air que je respire ou quoique ce soit d'autre ! Un truc qui se trouve loiiiiiiin d'ici ! Et que je peux pas obtenir avant au moins quinze minutes de marche et dix de métro !

…

Plus trente de discussion peut-être. Sauf si je négocie habilement dès mon arrivée. Ouais…pas con. Il suffit que je frappe doucement à la porte et dès qu'il m'ouvre, je l'empêche de parler en l'embrassant direct. Comme il sera trop pétrifié pour faire quoique ce soit (trop mignon !) après je pourrais l'entraîner lentement vers la chambre et…

…

Mouais, rêve pas trop Akane. Pour l'instant, t'es coincé ici, entre un mec qui va vomir dans pas longtemps à ta droite et une fille plus collante qu'une sangsue à ta gauche. Mignonne à croquer, certes, mais collante. Il y a quelques temps, j'aurais succombé sans aucune résistance à cette charmante demoiselle mais là…Il semblerait qu'il ait même réussi à me rendre fidèle cet abruti. Allez dire ça aux filles de Nagasaki. Elles vont bien se marrer.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

Je baisse les yeux vers le joli minois. Saoul, bien entendu. Et aux yeux brillants.

-Pourquoi ? fais-je légèrement irrité d'être tiré de mes pensées.

-Tu souris comme un abruti depuis au moins…dix secondes ! déclare-t-elle. Tu penses à moi ? ajoute-t-elle d'un ton plus suave en s'approchant un peu plus.

OK. Là, si elle s'avance encore, elle va finir sur mes genoux. C'est peut-être ce qu'elle veut mais moi, non merci, ça ira.

-Non désolé.

Aïe. Même en se prenant ça en pleine face, elle continue à me regarder comme un chat qui regarderait une souris. Je comprends la crainte que ressent Hitonari quand je le regarde comme ça.

…

Hep, retire cette main tout de suite !

-Ecoute, lâché-je en lui prenant le poignet pour lui…arracher cette main de ma cuisse. Tu es très mignonne mais…Je peux pas, désolé.

Je suis pas fier de moi. Je connais trop bien cet éclat dans les yeux des filles. Il est en général suivi de larmes ou d'une baffe. Au choix.

-Hey ! s'exclama notre capitaine en braquant son appareil photo sur nous. Un petit sourire !

…

J'ai même pas vu le flash. Il faudra que je rajoute un nouveau choix sur ma liste. Larmes, baffe…Ou roulage de patin devant l'objectif. Vive l'initiative.

…

J'en ai marre.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bon, alors qu'est-ce que je tente ?...Le coup du caillou sur la fenêtre ? Ca fait peut-être un peu trop romantique …Vu comme il est, mon blondinet, il risque de mal le prendre…En fait, je sais même pas comment il est… Enfin je veux dire que je sais pas comment il a réagit à…mon action de tout à l'heure, sous la douche. J'ai un peu agi comme un ours…Ca me fout la trouille. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il ne m'en veut pas où je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit.

Bon alors…Je pourrais faire sonner son portable ?...Mais est-ce qu'il va seulement répondre ?...Raaah ! ca me stresse !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Je sursaute. Ouah la vache ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! M'a trop fait peur ! Le bon point, c'est qu'il est là, j'ai plus à me creuser le citron pour savoir comment le prévenir en secret de mon arrivée. Bah oui, même si c'est son meilleur pote, on peut pas sonner comme ça chez lui à minuit, surtout quand il y a de la famille. Ah…Comme j'aurais préféré qu'il garde son appart…

-J'essayais de t'appeler, fais-je avec un sourire en lui montrant mon portable. Tu m'as vu arriver ?

-On peut dire ça…

Si ça se trouve peut-être même qu'il surveillait la rue en espérant que je vienne…Trop mign…Hum. Ces yeux là allument une ampoule dans ma tête. Rouge. Danger. Des yeux calmes, trop calmes, qui me dévisageant, me scrutent, essaient de lire mon cerveau, mes pensées…Accoudé à la barrière de leur jardin, il ne bouge pas d'un pouce et se contente de me fixer. Ca commence à me mettre mal à l'aise…C'est lui qui est sensé être paniqué et apeuré à chaque fois que je l'approche, pas l'inverse !

-T'as bien fait de pas venir, dis-je en m'approchant d'un pas. C'était chiant à mourir.

-T'es quand même resté jusqu'à maintenant.

Et pan ! Réponse du tac au tac. Echange verbal comme au bon vieux temps ! Il a de la réparti ce con là ! Sauf que là, je risque ma peau. Pas de bêtise Akane. Du tact…De la douceur…

-J'ai du raccompagner le capitaine. Il était complètement cuit !

Ah, son visage se détend…On dirait que je viens d'éviter la catastrophe.

-J'aime pas ce mec, grogne-t-il en posant son menton sur ses bras croisés. Il s'y croit trop.

-Pourtant il nous coordonne bien, répondé-je en m'appuyant dos à la barrière, soulagé que la conversation soit si naturelle.

-Tu parles ! Si j'étais pas là au rebond, tu peux croire que tu n'aurais pas de ballons à coller dans le panier !

-Ptêtre bien, fais-je avec un sourire en tournant mes yeux vers lui.

-C'est même sûr…marmonne-t-il. Un naze…

Je sais pas ce que ce gars lui a fait, mais je suis bien content de ne pas être à sa place ! Enfin, faudra que je surveille cette histoire de près, parce que connaissant Hitonari, si l'autre lui fait ne serait-ce qu'une remarque, ça va finir en pugilat.

Nous restons quelques minutes en silence avant qu'il ne regarde sa montre.

-Il est tard, et il y a cours demain. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer.

-Chez toi ? fais-je en ouvrant de grands yeux candides.

-Chez toi crétin, réplique-t-il en me lançant un regard de travers alors que je souris niaisement.

Je suis soulagé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait tout cela aussi bien…Mes yeux tombent sur ses lèvres pour la vingtième fois en dix minutes. Je m'approche doucement. Il se fige légèrement mais ne me repousse pas. Je rêve…merci tout le monde…je suis en train de l'embrasser. Devant chez lui. Presque en pleine rue. Oui, bon, au milieu de la nuit, et alors ?! c'est déjà un grand pas en avant !

J'ai une terrible, terrible envie de sauter cette barrière pour le serrer dans mes bras…Mais non. Il faut savoir être raisonnable et ne pas tout flanquer par terre. Je me surprends moi-même tiens…

Avec un effort surhumain, je me détache de lui et lui sourit. Il me rend mon regard, visiblement encore perdu ou commotionnée comme vous voulez, et il hoche la tête en signe de au revoir. Je suis certain que s'il avait fait jour, j'aurais vu que ses joues avaient une jolie teinte rose vif.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Mouaaah…Je suis toujours aussi crevé le matin moi…

…

Faudrait peut-être que j'arrête les sorties à répétitions avec le club de basket…J'ai mieux à faire maintenant de toutes façons…Hihihi. Rien que d'y penser ça me file la pêche ! Allez go go go ! Une nouvelle journée commence avec le soleil qui brille et…Mouais, non, il brille pas cet andouille, il pleut. Bof, pas grave ! Tout va bien quand même !

Je gambade gaiement jusqu'à la fac, inspirant presque avec délice les flagrances des pots d'échappement. Tout me semble beau aujourd'hui !

-Akane !

Ah ? Ne serait-ce pas la voix délicieusement mélodieuse de ma petite Sumire adorée ? Si ! Elle-même en personne ! La voilà qui arrive vers moi telle…telle…un rhinocéros complètement furax. Aïe. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-Viens par ici ! beugle-t-elle en me saisissant par le poignet.

-Hey hey…Calmos, me défendé-je pitoyablement alors qu'elle m'entraîne jusqu'aux panneaux d'affichage du club où sont amassés un paquet de personnes, pas tous du club de basket d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que…

Je me pétrifie. Sur le panneau, une photo, que dis-je, un poster taille XXL de la soirée d'hier. Et pas de n'importe quel moment. Du pire. Du roulage de patin en direct. La vache…J'avais déjà vu faire ça dans les mangas, mais jamais en vrai…Mais c'est complètement con ! Qui a eu cette idée à la noix ?! Et si jamais il…

-Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?! hurla Sumire en me secouant comme un prunier. Tu sais parfaitement que cette fille guette ma place dans l'équipe ! Elle essaie de t'utiliser pour avoir mon poste et toi comme un abruti tu la laisses faire ! Ouvre les yeux ! Tu…

Je n'entends plus rien. Mon cœur a cessé de battre. Il vient d'arriver. Il est planté devant le panneau mains dans les poches. Visage impassible. Et pourtant je vous jure, que je viens t'entendre un bruit atroce. Un bruit qui annonce la fin. Un terrible déchirement.

Je suis mort.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Mal barré pour le petit Akane…Car notre cher tête blonde est terriblement rancunier ! Gniark ! 


	3. Douloureuses certitudes

nan je vous oublie pas, lol:) Mais j'ai pas mal de boulot cette année, donc le rythme ralentit! néanmoins les idées sont là donc la suite arrive!

je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui montre, ô combien je suis sadique! gniark! mais j'aime trop ces deux persos c'est pour ça:)

bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews! ça me fait super plaisir!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Douloureuse****s certitudes**

Que dire ? Que je ne m'y attendais pas ? Que je ne savais pas qu'un truc comme ça allait arriver ? Ce serait mentir. Dire que ça ne me touche pas serait aussi un mensonge. Car je pensais que ça arriverait beaucoup plus tard. Et pas dès le lendemain de…mon consentement.

Pauvre Hitonari. T'es tellement con que ça en est risible. Akane Tachibana intéressé par toi ? Par **toi** ? Un mec ? Ce coureur de jupons invétéré ? Connerie. Pure et simple. Il a pas raccompagné le capitaine hier soir. Non. Il s'est sûrement retrouvé bien au chaud dans le lit de cette pétasse. Et toi, comme un charmant petit caniche, toi, tu te gelais les fesses assis sur le muret du jardin à guetter la rue, le portable tournant nerveusement dans tes mains. Pathétique. Vraiment méprisable.

Au fond, c'est une leçon. Une excellente leçon. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir plaire à quelqu'un ? Réveille toi. Personne ne t'acceptera. Les gens se servent de toi, pour s'amuser ou pour obtenir certaines choses. C'est tout. Après, ils te jetteront comme une vieille chaussette trouée. Alors fais pareil abruti. Et dis à ton con de cœur de cesser de saigner tout ce qu'il peut et à tes yeux à la noix d'arrêter de regarder cette affiche. Ca fait trop mal. Et c'est pitoyable.

J'aurais mieux fait de regarder l'affiche quelques secondes de plus. Parce que je viens de tomber sur celui que j'ai en même temps le moins et le plus envie de voir. Le moins, parce qu'il me lance un regard qui me donne envie de lui pardonner sur place, sans même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Le plus, parce que mes poings meurent d'envie de finir sur sa belle petite gueule pour la défigurer, pour qu'elle n'attire plus personne et pour lui faire payer le fait de m'avoir rendu si faible, moi. Moi, le bloc de glace. Moi, le connard d'iceberg. Et qui aurait mieux fait de le rester.

Je lui tourne le dos et me dirige vers l'amphi, les poings serrés, plongés dans les poches. Derrière moi, j'entends sa voix qui résonne. Mais elle ne m'appelle pas. Non, elle gueule aux autres de dégager. Bruits de papier déchiré et froissé. C'est étrange, on dirait un douloureux écho. Pourtant rien ne s'est déchiré avant. Je ne crois pas. Je préfère croire que non. Je ne suis pas si naze.

Je m'assois au fond de la salle, balançant mon sac au sol. Quelques regards se tournent vers moi, mais ils se détournent bientôt, bien plus excités par autre chose. La rumeur. Elle court déjà. A peine une semaine et cet enfoiré est déjà plus connu que le Loup Blanc. Et voilà que la pouffiasse devient la louve. Celle là, elle a pas intérêt à croiser ma route. Je sais, je suis en train de mélanger toutes mes idées. C'est la faute de Tachibana. Entièrement sa faute. Mais elle…Elle, elle me revient pas. Depuis le début. Je suis à bout. Le premier qui me dit un truc je l'explose. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas été aussi en rogne. D'ailleurs, mes paumes le savent bien. Elles sont poisseuses. Humides. Ecarlates du sang qui coulent des marques de mes ongles qui s'y sont enfoncés. Premier sang qui coule de la journée. Mais pas le dernier. Ca, vous pouvez me croire.

* * *

Eclats de voix. Puis un bruit mat et un corps qui heurte violemment le sol. Je me retourne vivement et mes poings se serrent. Et merde. J'en étais sûr. J'aurais du agir plus tôt.

Les autres se précipitent pour retenir Hitonari qui gueule sur le capitaine au sol, le nez sanglant. Il comprend pas. Il reste là, tout con, à regarder Hitonari lui balancer ses quatre vérités. L'entraîneur intervient alors que je m'avance doucement. A voir le visage que j'aime tant déformé par la colère, je sens mon cœur se craquer plus qu'il ne l'était. Tout ça, c'est à cause de moi. Je l'ai fait redevenir le doberman qu'il était avant qu'on se rencontre. Un mec qui respecte plus rien. Pas même le terrain de basket.

J'ai pas réussi à lui parler depuis ce matin. Il m'a consciencieusement évité toute la journée et impossible de le prendre à part pendant le basket. Je pensais l'attendre à la sortie…Je croyais pas qu'il allait péter un câble maintenant ! Raaah ! Comment faire pour lui parler sans que les autres ne se doutent de rien ?! Sans parler du fait que l'équipe féminine est là aussi ! Et donc, Sumire et Aya aussi. Surtout cette dernière. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais presque pu être content qu'Hitonari soit dans cet état. Ca veut dire qu'il est blessé et qu'il me prenait vraiment au sérieux, moi, le mec que personne ne croit pouvoir être capable de tenir véritablement à quelqu'un. Mais ça veut dire aussi que je viens de tout gâcher. Et que le pardon ne sera pas facile…Voire impossible.

Rien que d'y penser, ça me file des crampes d'estomac. Je veux pas le perdre comme ça. Pas à cause d'un truc aussi con ! Ca aurait jamais du arriver ! C'est cette…Cette grognasse d'Aya qui a tout organisé pour que je sorte avec elle ! Tu peux te brosser Martine ! Pas question que je repose un doigt sur toi ! Tout ce que je veux, moi, c'est éclaircir ce malentendu ! Mais comment faire avec un lion enragé ? Je ne pense pas vraiment que les excuses soient de mise…Je ne sais même pas ce qui pourrait encore le toucher quand il est dans cet état là. Il est bien le seul à me faire sentir aussi impuissant face à un problème…Raah ! Je m'énerve à être comme ça ! Agis, bouge ! Fais quelque chose ! Si ça continue, il va finir par se faire radier de l'équipe de basket ! Et ce serait terminé pour lui. Sans basket, Hitonari Hiiragi n'est rien. Comme moi. Sans le ballon orange, nous retournons à la rue. Sans passion, sans plus rien. C'est ce qu'on a de plus précieux. Enfin, c'est une des deux choses les plus précieuses que je possède maintenant. Et j'aimerai bien les garder encore un peu auprès de moi.

-Quand on ne sait pas faire une passe, on n'est pas capitaine, c'est tout ! hurle Hitonari à pleins poumons en se dégageant violemment de l'étreinte des gars qui le retenaient. Voir un mec aussi faible, ça me donne envie de gerber !

-Hiiragi ! intervint vivement l'entraîneur alors que les autres joueurs blêmissent. Tu n'as pas à parler à tes coéquipiers de cette façon… !

-Eux, des coéquipiers ?! réplique-t-il de cette voix glacée que je connais bien. C'est tous des nazes, même pas capables de retenir une formation de jeu ou de faire un rebond correctement. Qu'ils retournent tous jouer dans les rues. Même tout seul, je ferai mieux.

Aïe. La provoc à un contre vingt, ce n'est jamais très bon. Surtout contre des joueurs de baskets insultés. Je m'avance vivement pour couper court et me place dos à lui, face aux autres mecs :

-OK les gars, fais-je avec un sourire forcé. On se calme. Ca sert à rien de s'étriper.

-C'est à nous que tu dis ça ?! crache un gars alors que les autres me jettent un regard mauvais. C'est cet enfoiré qui vient nous chercher des noises et on devrait le laisser faire ?!

-J'ai toujours détesté sa façon d'être aussi supérieur ! ajouta un autre. Excuse toi Hiiragi !

Ouhlala ! Ca pue, ça pue, ça pue ! Hitonari ne s'excusera jamais sous le coup de la menace ! D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il s'est déjà excusé ? Mmh…J'en n'ai pas le souvenir. Si, peut-être une fois…Et encore…C'est bien parce qu'il se sentait mal comme un chien…Mais là, à en juger les yeux qui me transpercent la nuque, il est pas en état. Je dirai même plus. Toutes les occases sont bonnes pour casser la gueule à quelqu'un.

-M'excuser pour quoi ? lâche-t-il de sa voix froide. Pour t'avoir traité de minable ? Hors de question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! rugit l'autre alors que deux mecs le retiennent pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Hitonari. Retire ça tout de suite, sale tapette !

Les mots. Les mots qui font mal. Les mots qui blessent. Qui écrase le cœur comme un vulgaire puceron. Qui le saigne à blanc. Qui résonnent dans la tête. Qui coupent le souffle. A moi comme à lui. Je vois l'éclat dans ses yeux. Et j'ai juste le temps de me placer devant ce mec pour prendre le coup à la place.

Je les connais les coups d'Hitonari. Une force de frappe à vous mettre K.O. du premier coup, à envoyer à l'hosto un débutant. A le faire virer du club définitivement. Je refuse. Pour ça je viens d'encaisser un direct du droit en plein dans la mâchoire. Jamais il avait frappé aussi fort. Je peux pas dire que j'ai mal. Ce serait mentir. Je crois qu'on peut même plus parler de douleur là. J'ai l'impression que je vais crever sur place, que ma tête va se décrocher de mon cou, que ma colonne s'est brisée en deux, que mon crâne part en morceaux. Un flot de sang gicle sur mon visage et sur les vêtements des mecs qui m'ont rattrapé avant que je m'éclate au sol. Tout se floute alors que les bruits se répercutent dans mon cerveau et que les silhouettes se pressent au dessus de moi. Et j'ai beau chercher, je ne le vois nulle part.

* * *

Connard, connard, connard ! Enfoiré ! T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré ! Mon poing s'écrase contre le miroir le faisant exploser en morceaux. Des morceaux de glace entre dans ma chair mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Comment j'ai pu faire ça bordel ?! Pourquoi j'ai…Pourquoi je…

Je me laisse glisser au sol, me prenant la tête dans les mains. Ca bourdonne là dedans, ça fait mal. J'ai envie de vomir, j'ai froid, j'ai chaud, j'ai envie de pleurer, je veux crever…Pourquoi je me suis enfui ?...Pourquoi je…Merde…

J'ai cette image devant les yeux. Même pas capable de retenir ton propre poing…T'es qu'un minable…T'es qu'un bon à rien…Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi il t'a plaqué ? Non mais regarde toi ducon ! T'es prostré sur le sol de ta salle de bain, encore en sueur et en tenue de basket, parce que tu t'es enfui comme un lâche après l'avoir foutu complètement KO ! Tu lui as démoli la tronche par erreur !

Et quoi ? C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? C'est de ça dont tu parlais tout à l'heure…T'y pensais depuis ce matin…T'en mourrais d'envie…

Non…C'est faux…

Mais si, c'est vrai. Lui démolir la tronche pour que personne d'autre le regarde. Lui faire payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait endurer. C'était exactement ça qu'il fallait faire. Maintenant il ne se pavanera plus. Il est fini. Et il l'a mérité.

Non…Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais…Tout mais pas ça…

Tu l'as pourtant souhaité si fort.

Je voulais juste…juste qu'il…

Tu voulais quoi ?

Je voulais juste qu'il ne regarde que moi.

Tu étais jaloux ? Jaloux d'une fille ?

…

C'est minable ! Tu crois que tu peux rivaliser avec une fille ?! Nan, jamais mec. T'es un gars et lui aussi. Les filles sont belles, gracieuses, parfumées. Elles peuvent lui offrir un avenir, un mariage, des enfants. Et toi, Hitonari ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux lui apporter mis à part ton poing sur la gueule et des ragots ?

…

Exactement. Rien. Rien du tout. Alors laisse tomber. Sors de ton rêve débile et redescend sur terre. Arrête tout ça. Immédiatement.

Ouais…C'est vrai…Qu'est-ce que je croyais ?...Je sais pas…Je suis perdu…

-Hitonari ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Je sens la poigne de mon frère me soulever vivement. Mes forces me quittent. Je retombe mollement dans ses bras. Je l'entends à peine gueuler et appeler mon père. Mes jambes, mon short sont poisseux, rougeâtres. Je baisse lentement les yeux vers le sol. Vers ma main blessée. Un morceau de miroir m'a ouvert le poignet. Et mon sang a inondé le carrelage blanc. Sans même que je m'en rende compte.

* * *

-Ca va ?

Les grands yeux auburn de Sumire brillent un peu trop à mon goût. Ma petite Sumire adorée. Trop choupinette ! Toujours à se faire du soucis pour moi, à me tourner autour pour me rendre présentable, vivable. Chiante comme pas deux, mais pour rien au monde je l'échangerai contre une autre.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un mourant ? fais-je en me redressant dans le lit d'hôpital.

Je tente un sourire qui finit pitoyablement en grimace. La vache, j'ai la bouche en chicots…Triple fracture de la mâchoire, opération en urgence, pose de broches, deux dents en moins…Le pied quoi…Mes menus des semaines à venir ne vont pas être très variés je crois…

Voyant ma Sumire prête à pleurer, je pose la main sur ma joue bandée :

-Dis-moi, dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde. Est-ce que j'ai toujours l'air aussi cool ?

Elle ouvre de grands yeux puis se met à rire. Et en même temps, les larmes roulent sur ses joues.

-Non, sanglote-t-elle, essuyant ses larmes et souriant en même temps. T'as vraiment l'air d'un naze !

Je souris légèrement, rassuré. Elle relâche la pression, c'est bien. Depuis qu'on est petits, elle porte tous mes problèmes, toutes mes douleurs, encore plus que ma mère. C'est toujours elle qui m'accompagnait chez le médecin ou à l'hôpital quand je me blessais au basket. C'est elle qui vient me chercher à la gare ou qui m'aide à faire mes bagages. Je lui cause vraiment trop de soucis. La moindre des choses que je puisse faire, c'est d'avoir l'air d'aller bien. Même si ma mâchoire me fait un mal de chien. Et ce goût de sang dans la bouche…A vomir.

-Hit…Hiiragi est passé ? demandé-je en passant la main sur le bandage qui part de ma joue.

Purée, mais ça m'entoure toute la tête ce truc ! Je dois avoir l'air fin…Mon image en prend un coup là.

…

OK, Akane, t'es vraiment grave. Va te jeter. Y a plus important non ? Crétin.

-Non, fait-elle en se levant pour s'asseoir au bord de mon lit.

Je fais un « ah » silencieux avant de tourner mon regard vers la fenêtre. Dehors il fait nuit noire. Et j'ai une sacrée envie de chialer. Merde…Il me hait à ce point ? M'avoir foutu un coup de poing de la force d'Hercule ne lui a pas suffit ? M'avoir envoyé à l'hosto n'est même pas un prix assez lourd à payer pour un soupçon d'inquiétude ? Si c'est ça…je suis vraiment, vraiment mal…et encore, c'est même pas le mot adapté. J'ai l'impression que si je bouge ne serait-ce que le petit doigt je vais tomber en morceaux. En petits bouts de viandes hachés menus, dégueulassant le matelas. Peut-être qu'il daignera se pointer à mon enterrement ?...

Une main. Une main chaude et douce qui se pose sur la mienne. Et deux yeux bruns qui me regardent avec inquiétude.

-Akane, souffle ma petite Sumire. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas…

Te le dire ?...Ma pauvre petite puce, si je te disais tout ce serait bien trop long…Et trop dur je crois. Je suis infoutu de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Ou je vais vraiment me mettre à chialer. Et ça je veux pas. Arès tout, je suis en tort. Tout ce bordel c'est à cause de moi, et uniquement de moi. J'ai tout fichu en l'air, comme d'habitude. Je suis qu'un pauvre nul.

Doucement, je l'attire contre moi et la serre fort. Sa chaleur me fait du bien et alors que je sens ses bras fins m'entourer, je ne peux retenir un sanglot. Je pourrais jamais le tenir comme ça contre moi. Je ne connaîtrai jamais la chaleur d'Hitonari. Ce sera un autre que moi qui y aura droit. Et cette certitude me donne envie de me flinguer.

_A suivre..._

_Chapitre 4 : Entre les lignes _


	4. Convalescence

Yep yep voilà la suite !

- Ahyaaaah ! pas bien ! 00h28 ! tes partiels commencent lundi, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ! demain t'as du boulot pour finir les révisions !

- Je sais Conscience, chut ! Je me détends voilà….

Dans ce petit chapitre, c'est Hiiragi qui a le dessus pour la narration (ça compensera les autres où il ne disait presque rien ! ;p )

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

PS : spéciale dédicace pour Tyria ! Désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à le finir pour ton anniversaire ! Bon anni en retard quand même choupinette !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Convalescence **

Je n'aurais jamais cru voir mon père dans cet état. Je sais qu'il tient à moi, même s'il ne me l'a jamais montré. Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que seul mon frère comptait pour lui, que je l'avais déçu à un tel point qu'il se fichait de ce que je devenais. Le jour où il ne m'avait même pas retenu lorsque j'avais pris mon appart tout seul a été l'un des plus durs pour moi. « Il se fout complètement de moi », voilà ce que j'ai cru. Après, j'ai compris que tout était bien plus compliqué. J'ai fini par rentrer, sans que tout soit vraiment clair. Mais la gifle que j'ai reçu juste après mon réveil à l'hôpital m'a bien remis les idées en place. Surtout quand elle a été suivie d'un deuxième contact. Mon père m'a pris dans ses bras. Pas longtemps. Quelques secondes à peine. Après, il m'a vivement rejeté et est sorti rapidement dans la chambre, me laissant comme un con avec ma joue en jeu. Et ma tête en vrac.

Je lève doucement mon bras droit, grimaçant à cause de la légère douleur de la perfusion. Mon poignet est soigneusement bandé. Ils pensent tous que j'ai essayé de me suicider. En me tranchant les veines. Je me pose des questions…J'ai une tronche de dépressif ? Je veux dire, ça se voit tant que ça ? OK, en ce moment, j'ai pas la forme (on se demande pas à cause de qui !) mais de là à…

…

J'en sais rien…Je sais plus…Tout ça me fatigue…J'ai l'impression d'être dans un immense tunnel sombre qui se termine par un cul de sac. Un immense labyrinthe dans lequel je finis toujours par me manger un mur. Un mur nommé « convenance ». « Principes ». « Paraître ».

Je porte ma main à mon visage. J'ai la nausée. L'odeur douceâtre de l'hôpital me donne envie de pleurer. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar éveillé. Je suis là, dans ce lit, tout va bien…mais bientôt…Bientôt je devrais me lever, marcher, retourner dans la vie réelle…Et affronter toutes ces conneries. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'en ai pas la force.

Que quelqu'un m'aide…J'ai besoin d'aide…Ou je vais finir par me briser…

* * *

-Mais…Tachibana ?

Je tourne lentement la tête vers la porte. Ca y est, voilà que mes yeux me jouent des tours maintenant. Après le goût et l'ouïe, voilà que le troisième de mes six sens me joue des tours. Six ?... A moins que ce ne soit sept ?...Quoique avec celui de la prémonition de la Sumire qui arrive furax dans un rayon de deux cent mètres et celui du repérage de la bonne bouffe pas chère, ça fait neuf…Bref. Tout ça pour dire que mes yeux délirent. Bah ouais, forcément, sinon je ne vois pas du tout ce que le grand frère d'Hitonari viendrait foutre dans un hôpital !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demande l'illusion avec un large sourire en s'approchant de mon lit.

Je réponds ? Je réponds pas ? Est-ce qu'on répond à une hallucination ?...Bon, on sait jamais, des fois que ce soit un mauvais esprit ou un truc du genre…J'y crois pas trop, mais, comme dirait l'autre, mieux vaut courir que guérir. Ou un quelque chose du genre.

-Je me suis pris l'équivalent d'une porte dans la gueule, répondé-je en grimaçant à mon tour un sourire. Blindée, la porte, ajouté-je en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là ? s'enquit-il en voyant mon sac de sport débordant de mes affaires, posé aux pieds du lit (sac préparé et apporté par ma petite Sumire, bien entendu).

-Ca va faire deux jours ce soir, répondis-je en portant la main à ma mâchoire toujours bandée. Ils devraient me laisser sortir demain normalement…

Hum. Il porte un sac de bouffe. Nouilles sautées, rien qu'à l'odeur. La vache…J'en ai trop envie…Me faire nourrir par des aiguilles, c'est vraiment pas mon truc. C'est tout sauf naturel ! La bouffe, ça doit passer dans la bouche, puis par l'estomac et enfin par…Enfin, la voie normale quoi ! Et pas direct du petit sachet liquide transparent au sang ! C'est dégueu !

-Tu en veux ? me propose-t-il enfin en voyant mon regard étrangement indiscret.

Je crève d'envie de te dire oui mais…

Je montre ma tête enveloppée comme un onigiri dans du plastique :

-…je ne crois pas pouvoir l'avaler.

-Ah, fait-il, l'air soudain gêné. Désolé.

J'hoche la tête. J'ai toujours détesté ce mec. Je l'ai toujours trouvé supérieur, hautain et puant. Mais je crois que je dois réviser mon jugement. Un gars qui t'offre gratuitement à manger ne peut pas être fondamentalement mauvais. Impossible. J'inspire soudain à fond, lui posant la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis que je l'ai vu :

-Et…Comment va Hiiragi ?

Ouh la. Regard inquisiteur. Hum. Il me rappelle le sien. Ils se ressemblent tous les deux…Physiquement en tous cas.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? fait-il en attirant un tabouret à lui pour s'asseoir.

Ah. Ca sent les confidences. Ou l'interrogatoire, ça dépend comment on prend les choses. Soit positif Akane, po-si-tif. C'est peut-être l'unique chance d'avoir des infos valables et d'essayer d'arranger les choses. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Pèse tes mots…

-Ben…Il n'est pas encore venu me voir…dis-je simplement en me grattant innocemment la tête. Et ça me parait bizarre…On est potes quand même…Même si cet abruti a du mal à l'enregistrer, ajouté-je avec un sourire forcé.

Bon, visiblement, il gobe. Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Allez, maintenant, tout me balance tout ce que tu sais….Vite, vite !

-Ouais, abruti, c'est le mot, fait-il en regardant ses mains. Disons…qu'il n'est pas en état de venir.

Hein ? Comment ça pas en état ? Attend, je veux bien, je lui ai fait du mal, un mal de chien, pire, je lui ai broyé le cœur à la cuillère… Mais c'est quand même moi qui suis à l'hôpital bordel ! En plus, il m'a même pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer ! C'est vrai quoi, c'est la faute de l'autre grognasse là ! Celle là, la prochaine fois que je la vois…

-Il va bien t'inquiète, ajoute-t-il rapidement face à ma tronche de mort-vivant. Mais…Il a fait quelque chose qui nous laisser penser qu'il ne va pas bien en ce moment.

Allons bon. Déjà que je me sens méga coupable et méga mal, mais si en plus il fait des conneries à cause de ça, je n'ai plus qu'à me faire hara-kiri. Mais quel con…

-Et…il a fait quoi ? osé-je.

Bah quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai le droit de savoir non ? Allez…Parle.

En fin de compte, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne dise rien. Qu'il ferme sa gueule. Parce que là, c'est mon propre cœur que j'ai entendu se déchirer.

-On l'a retrouvé sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Il…Il s'était ouvert les poignets.

* * *

La porte se referme sur l'infirmière tyrannique. Cette bonne femme essaie de me bourrer de nourriture depuis deux jours. Même les nouilles sautées que mon frère m'a apporté dans l'après midi ne me disaient rien. Il est reparti avec. Alors elle croit vraiment que je vais avaler la bouffe dégueu de l'hôpital ? Elle rêve elle ! Elle a rien pigé. Je suis sous perf de toutes façons…C'est bien mieux comme ça. Il parait que c'est pas bon pour moi parce que ça me pousse « dans une spirale néfaste qui m'entraîne vers le repli de moi-même par l'auto persuasion que je suis malade » ou un trcu du genre…Oui, je suis malade. Très malade. Tellement malade que je veux jamais quitter ce lit d'hôpital. Je ne veux pas sortir. Je ne veux pas affronter les autres, leurs gros yeux d'imbéciles, leurs chuchotements d'abrutis…Ils ne comprennent rien, que dalle. Ils croient me connaître, mais c'est du flan.

Kouzu me manque…Le lycée, c'était le pied. J'avais trouvé mon clan, j'avais fait mon trou. J'avais de vrais amis, des mecs droits sur qui je pouvais m'appuyer de toutes mes forces. Des gars avec qui j'ai fait de belles conneries. Des types pour qui je me suis battu sans avoir de raison valable, seulement l'envie de les aider. Et puis, il y avait lui. Ce gars, ce mec, ce type qui a ramassé mon basket. Et qui me l'a rapporté. Qui m'a fait ce cadeau, qui a déterré ce petit bout de moi pour le rendre avec un sourire arrogant et un orgueil monumental. « Juste pour t'éclater toi, Hitonari Hiiragi ». Ouais…Elle me manque cette époque. Cette époque où je me sentais invincible…C'est loin tout ça. Là, j'ai l'impression que si je pose le pied hors de ce lit, je vais tomer en morceau. Autant rester dans ces deux mètres carrés. Autant rester dans ce petit territoire. Là où je ne risque rien. Où je ne serai plus blessé. Où je ne reverrai plus cet imbécile.

Mon ventre me fait mal. Rien mangé depuis deux jours, c'est normal. Pourtant je n'ai pas faim. Alors pourquoi c'est aussi douloureux…J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Encore cette saleté d'infirmière ! Elle va donc jamais me fiche la p…

…

Dites moi que je cauchemarde. Il est là. C'est lui. Devant moi. Accroché à son petit repose-perfusion roulant. Une aiguille dans le bras. Un bandage lui entourant la tête et descendant sous ses mâchoires. J'ai même pas envie d'en rire. Ca me fait peur. C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça. Moi. C'est de ma faute s'il est ici, devant moi. Bien fait pour ta gueule Hitonari. Tu n'avais qu'à retenir ton poing. Démerde toi maintenant.

Il me regarde aussi, les yeux étrangement luisants. Je n'aime pas ce regard. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'arrive pas à le déchiffrer. Je connais tous les autres : le regard fier, le regard hautain, celui qui dit je vais t'éclater la gueule, ou encore celui qui brille doucement quand il se pose sur moi, croyant que je ne le remarque pas…Mais celui-là, ce regard là, celui qu'il est en train de me faire, je ne le connais pas. Et ça aussi, ça me fait peur. Je ne le connais pas. Je ne le connais plus. Nos liens ont disparu.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Tout est silencieux autour de nous. La nuit est tombée au dehors. La plupart des gens doivent dormir, tranquilles. Alors pourquoi je suis là, assis dans ce lit de malheur, avec mon cœur en lambeaux qui se rappelle à moi ? Etrangement, j'aimerai être partout sauf ici, coincé dans ces deux mètres carrés. C'est fou comme on peut changer d'avis en présence d'une personne…

Je n'en peux plus. C'est trop dur. Je détourne les yeux. Je ne veux plus le voir. J'ai déjà eu du mal à me résoudre à cette idée pour devoir l'affronter à nouveau.

-Dégage, lâché-je difficilement.

-Je vais bien, merci, réplique-t-il du tac au tac.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder de nouveau, intrigué. Je rêve ou…c'est lui qui a l'air furax ? OK, je veux bien, je lui ai démoli le portrait, défoncé la mâchoire…Mais c'est quand même lui qui a commencé bordel ! Tout c'est à cause de cette foutue photo ! Il n'avait qu'à pas embrasser cette poufiasse !

Je serre les poings sur ma couverture et je vois ses yeux les regarder rapidement :

-Quoi ? fait-il d'un air narquois. Tu comptes me défoncer la mâchoire une deuxième fois ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand je le vois grimacer. Et mon estomac se noud. Il n'arrive même plus à sourire. Tous ses sourires à la con, ses airs niais, il ne les a plus. J'ai fait disparaître toute cette partie de lui. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi minable.

-Ca te ferait peut-être pas de mal, réussis-je à bredouiller en détournant les yeux.

Il ne répond pas. Une minute interminable passe dans le silence le plus total. Horrible. J'ai jamais autant voulu entendre une mouche voler qu'à cet instant. Puis, le léger grincement des roulettes, et un poids qui s'appuie sur le matelas. Il se rapproche…Non, non ! Je me suis résolu à ne plus l'approcher alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient tout foutre en l'air ! Dégage, vite !

…

Mais pourquoi tu bouges pas, enfoiré ?! Arrête de me fixer comme ça ! Ou je vais finir par te regarder de nouveau !

…

Trop tard. J'y peux rien. Ce nouveau regard m'intrigue trop. Il me fascine. J'aurais jamais cru ça capable un jour de cet andouille. Ni de moi.

-Alors comme ça t'as fait une belle connerie ? me lâche-t-il d'un coup dans la gueule.

Je sursaute légèrement, mon cœur se mettant à battre à tout rompre. Instinctivement, je couvre mon poignet de l'autre main. Comment est-ce qu'il… ?

-J'ai vu ton frangin tout à l'heure, anticipe-t-il sans me quitter des yeux. Il m'a tout raconté.

…OK. Nota bene : engueuler mon frère à mon retour à la maison. Lui et sa grande gueule !

Je sens soudain sa main prendre mon poignet. Je me pétrifie. La vache…Ca fait combien de temps qu'il ne m'a pas touché aussi doucement ?...Son contact donne l'impression qu'il vient de saisir un objet qui se briserait en mille morceaux s'il le serrait trop fort…Ca me rappelle…L'eau brûlante…

Stop ! ça suffit ! Arrêt sur image et plus vite que ça ! Ma décision est claire et nette ! Ce gars est un enfoiré, qui a joué avec moi, qui finia forcément avec un fille un jour ou l'autre et qui ne sait absolument pas ce que je veux ! Alors, on arrête tout avant que ça…que ça…

Et merde…Pourquoi il regarde mon poignet comme ça ?...Je vois nettement ses yeux briller dans l'obscurité…Et j'entends mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

-T'es vraiment trop con, souffle-t-il en caressant du pouce le bandage qui entoure mon poignet.

Je frissonne. Je n'y arriverai pas. Si tu continues comme ça, je n'y arriverai vraiment pas…Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire…Pour tout le monde.

Inspirant profondément, je m'arrache le plus fermement possible à son contact. Et au regard qu'il me lance, je me sens vidé. Un animal blessé. Un chien abandonné.

-Comment je traite mon corps ne te regarde pas, lâché-je avec le plus de fermeté possible.

-Que tu te foutes en l'air pour moi, ça me regarde, réplique-t-il aussitôt, le regard soudain dur.

Non mais quelle prétention ! J'hallucine !

-Tout ce que je fais ne tourne pas autour de toi, Tachibana, ricané-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Tu n'es pas le nombril du monde.

-Du monde peut-être pas, concède-t-il. Mais du tien, peut-être, ajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire entendu.

Je n'ai même pas la satisfaction de voir une grimace s'afficher sur ses lèvres tant ma tête se vide. OK,OK, les joues, on se calme ! Arrêtez de chauffer immédiatement ! Non mais c'est pas vrai, mon vieil Hitonari, tu ne vas pas retomber dans piège une deuxième fois !? Défends-toi !

-Ta drague à deux balles est mal venue, réussis-je à articuler en détournant résolument les yeux.

-Je sais. Excuse-moi.

Hein ? Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Le grand, le fier, le magnifique Akane Tachibana vient de s'excuser ?! Impossible ! Je dois délirer ! Oui, tout cela n'est qu'un immense délire ! je vais bientôt me réveiller dans une petite cellule molletonnée avec une jolie camisole blanche et, bizarrement, tout ira bien !

Il inspire profondément, cherchant visiblement ses mots un faible instant, avant de me saisir de nouveau le poignet, plus fort cette fois-ci :

-Hitonari, déclare-t-il. Ecoute moi bien parce que je le dirais pas deux fois : tout ça n'est pas que de ma faute. Tu y es pour quelque chose aussi. Alors arrête de faire le gamin et remue-toi un peu !

Si j'avais été en train de manger, je crois que je me serais étouffé. Non mais…C'est pas vrai…Dites moi que je rêve ? Que j'entends mal ? Que je suis demeuré, je sais pas, mais il y a forcément un truc là ! Il m'accuse ce con ! C'est de ma faute maintenant s'il roule des patins à des filles ?! Je vais le buter ! Je vais vraiment le buter cet enfoiré !

Je le saisis vivement par le col, les traits crispés, pour rencontrer son regard vide de toute arrogance mais solide comme le roc. Je le connais celui-là. C'est celui qui dit : quoique tu puisses faire, je vais gagner. C'est celui qui me met le plus hors de moi.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule !? hurlé-je, mes doigts se crispant à se briser sur sa chemise d'hôpital. C'est moi qui avais mon portrait placardé partout peut-être ?!

-Non, évidemment, répond-t-il avec aplomb. Mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé m'expliquer.

Non mais il… !

-Je crois que c'était suffisamment explicite ! rétorqué-je en le relâchant vivement. Je n'avais pas en plus envie d'entendre tes excuses lamentables !

-Je crois avoir payé pour ça, non ?! T'as vu ma tronche !?

-Tu t'es collé tout seul sous mon poing !

-Parce que t'allais te faire virer de l'équipe sinon ! T'as peut-être oublié que tu t'étais mis à dos toute l'équipe d'un coup avec ton caractère de merde ! A commencer par le capitaine !

-Ce mec n'est qu'un enfoiré !

-Hein ?! Il est génial !

-Ah ouais ?! Parce que faire des paris sur ses potes c'est génial peut-être ?!

Il se pétrifie, les yeux écarquillés. Ah bah oui, mon gros ! Je l'ai entendu ça !

-Ca te fait peut-être marrer avec tes potes, mais moi pas ! continué-je ma voix se serrant peu à peu. Je suis pas comme toi moi ! Je…je peux pas continuer à vivre comme si de rien était ! Tout ça change complètement ma vision de l'avenir ! Et toi…toi pendant ce temps tu te tapes une pétasse qui te fait des yeux de poisson mort !

-Hey ! s'offusque-t-il. Déjà, si tu m'avais laissé parler, tu aurais su que c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus et que ça a été la seule, je dis bien la seule fois de la soirée où c'est arrivé !

-T'aurais du faire gaffe !

-J'aurais voulu t'y voir !

-Justement, tu m'y aurais pas vu ! Parce que c'était le jour même ! Bordel, c'était juste ce jour là que …!

Je sens soudain les larmes me monter aux yeux et je me laisse vivement tomber sur mon oreiller, lui tournant le dos. J'ai honte, j'ai mal, je suis paumé. Mes doigts se crispent sur les draps. Je suis pitoyable. Vraiment. Trompé par son petit ami juste le lendemain du jour où on a commencé à sortir ensemble. A **vraiment** sortir ensemble. Pour moi, dans ma tête. J'ai eu un mal de chien à sortir de ma coquille, à me dire que, c'étai bon, que j'étais amoureux de lui, un mec, et que ce n'était pas important. Que tant que je l'aimais, tout irait bien. Et voilà qu'il me fait ça. Et il s'attendait à quoi ? A ce que je souris et que je dise « c'est pas grave, on oublie » ? Désolé Tachibana. Je peux pas faire ça.

Je l'entends soupirer dans mon dos. Il essaie de se racheter je le sais…Mais je sais aussi que cet incident se reproduira encore et encore. Je ne peux pas le satisfaire. Je le sais.

-Ecoute…commence-t-il. Je sais que j'aurais du venir te voir directement et même ne pas aller à cette soirée…Mais je voulais t'éviter de te sentir mal à l'aise…

Il ricane, douloureusement :

-Apparemment je me suis bien planté…

-Je ne suis pas une fille.

Silence. Gros gros silence. Mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça ?...J'arrive même plus à me surprendre…Je suis vraiment fini…Je sais…Je sais que c'est ce qui me tracasse depuis le début…Je lui ai dit…Même si c'est inutile, je…

…

Je rêve ou il est en train de se marrer ?!

Je me redresse vivement pour le voir plié en deux, la gueule déformée par le rire et la douleur provoquée par sa blessure. Je viens de lui dire la chose qui me tient le plus à cœur et lui il se fiche de moi ?! Non mais quel… !

Je m'apprête à lui gueuler dessus quand il relève les yeux vers moi et qu'il me sourit. Ouais, ce regard aussi je le connais. Mes joues ont un sacré réflexe de Pavlov face à ses yeux là. A chaque fois. Mon cœur cesse de battre quand le voit lever la main pour l'approcher de mon visage.

-Je le sais ça, idiot, fait-il en me tapotant le front du bout de l'index. Et ça change quoi ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'ai l'impression qu'il voit toutes mes peurs et qu'il les efface d'un simple sourire. C'est frustrant, rassurant et effrayant à la fois. Je suis en train de me faire rattraper à grands pas…

-Un jour…grogné-je en détournant les yeux. Un jour, ça changera quelque chose…

Il ouvre des yeux ronds. Puis ses sourcils se froncent. Et ses yeux se durcissent.

-Attend, t'es pas en train de me dire que je vais te tromper à tout bout de champ juste parce que t'es un mec ?

Devant mon silence, il explose :

-Non mais j'hallucine ! T'as vraiment aucune confiance en moi alors ?!

-Je crois pas avoir beaucoup de raisons de te faire confiance ! répliqué-je, ébranlé.

-Je me suis pris ton poing dans la gueule pour quoi à ton avis ?! s'écrie-t-il, hors de lui. Parce que je veux pas que tu quittes le club ! Tu peux pas vivre sans basket, je le sais bien ! Et j'ai pas envie de te voir dépérir ! Plutôt crever !

Silence. Hum. Ca ressemblait à une déclaration ça, non ? On dirait parce qu'il vire doucement au cramoisi.

-Et merde, lâche-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage et en détournant le regard. J'en ai marre de tout ça.

Avant que je n'aie pu réagir, il se rassoit à côté de moi et inspire à fond :

-OK, je vais mettre les choses au point. J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois un mec. Tu me plais et c'est tout. Je veux pas que tu te bourres le mout de conneries, c'est clair ?

Devant la force de sa conviction, je ne peux qu'acquiescer, piégé. Maudits réflexes.

-Et pour ce qui est de la confiance, OK, j'ai merdé, mais je te jure sur…sur…sur ce que tu veux que je le referai plus jamais ! Tiens, regarde !

Il lève son bras perfusé.

-Tu te rends pas compte ce que j'ai enduré pour toi ?! fait-il soudain, horrifié. Deux jours ! Deux jours sans rien avaler, à être nourri comme ça, direct dans les veines ! Eurgh !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il continue à frissonner à ce souvenir. Je sais. Je retombe dans le panneau. En plein dedans. Mais…C'est trop doux. Trop douillet pour que je veuille le repousser comme ça. Alors tant pis. Je vais la jouer akanéen pour cette fois. « On verra bien ce qui arrivera. Le futur ? Rien à foutre. Moi je vis aujourd'hui et maintenant. »

Je remarque qu'il me surveille du coin de l'œil, attendant une réponse.

-Si tu me refais ce coup là, grincé-je avec hargne. Je te jure que tu ne pourras pas bouffer pendant des semaines.

-Deal, souffle-t-il avec un sourire.

J'ai l'impression que le poids énorme qui pesait sur ma poitrine vient de s'envoler à ce simple sourire. Ca fait des jours que j'attends de le voir celui-là…Je crois bien qu'il vaille le risque de se planter une nouvelle fois.

Il me dévisage. De ses yeux brillants qu'il ne dévoile jamais en temps normal. Autre réflexe de Pavlov : mon cœur s'emballe face à ce regard là. Il se penche alors doucement vers moi, avec cette lenteur calculée et insoutenable. J'ai l'impression que mes poumons sont en feu tandis que je ferme les yeux, attendant ce contact qui m'avait pétrifié il y a de cela quelques jours…

…

Bon. Rien sur les lèvres, mais poids sur la poitrine. J'ouvre les yeux, partagé entre la timidité et la frustration, pour le voir à moitié allongé sur le lit, la tête reposant sur mon torse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il… ? C'est alors que je l'entends gémir.

-Et merde…marmonne-t-il d'une voix pitoyable. Je peux même pas t'embrasser…J'ai la bouche en chicots…C'est pas juste !

Je sens ses bras musclés passer sous mon dos alors qu'il me serre contre lui, le visage blotti dans mes vêtements. A le voir comme ça, on dirait un gamin. Un idiot de gamin.

Alors je me mets à rire, entourant sa tête d'œuf de pâques de mes bras. La vache…Comme ça fait du bien de rire…J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais plus…

Il lève ses yeux noirs vers moi, partagé entre l'étonnement et la bouderie.

-Y a rien de drôle, grogne-t-il. Ca fait un mal de chien…

-Désolé de ne pas être une chochotte, répliqué-je avec un sourire.

-C'est ça marre toi, fait-il soudain avec un petit rictus qui ne me dit rien qu'y vaille. Quand j'irais mieux, tu paieras rien pour attendre.

Oui, je sais. Ca peut se comprendre de différentes façons. Mais, vu le contexte, et surtout le visage qui accompagnait ses mots, j'ai viré à l'écrevisse. A la sauce tomate, je précise.

Un bruit dans le couloir me sauve la vie. Me sauve surtout de la prochaine remarque que cette andouille allait dire ! Il se redresse vivement alors que la porte s'ouvre sur l'infirmière tyrannique.

-Tachibana-san ! s'écrie-t-elle, visiblement au bord de la syncope. Que faites-vous ici ?! Ca fait un quart d'heure que je vous cherche !

-Je suis venu rendre visite à un ami, répond-t-il vivement en me jetant un regard pour que je l'appuie.

Les petits yeux porcins de l'infirmière se pose sur moi. Et du coin de l'œil, je vois Tachibana pâlir. Il me connaît trop ce mec.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ce type, répliqué-je avec un léger sourire. Il m'emmerde depuis tout à l'heure.

L'infirmière se met alors à hurler et le voilà qui essaie de se défendre, tentant d'éviter de son mieux la pluie de postillons s'abattant sur lui. Moi, je ris. Ca faisait longtemps…Ca fait du bien…Et alors qu'il passe la porte, je le vois me faire un doigt d'honneur. Que je lui renvoie avec un sourire.

Tu m'as manqué. Akane.

_A suivre…_

_Chapitre 5 : Ah, les filles !_


	5. Ah les filles!

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout chaud ! Je suis contente de l'avoir écrit celui-là ! Comme certains l'avaient demandé, un peu de douceur dans celui-ci (ça ne leur fait pas de mal à nos deux petits choupinets ! Ils ont déjà du mal alors si je ne les aide pas un peu ! ;p )

Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir et me filent la pèche !

Bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Ah les filles !**

-C'est bon, t'es prêt ?

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à ma chambre d'hôpital. Seulement trois jours que je suis là…Ca m'a paru terriblement plus long…Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner en cours…Mais j'ai envie de revoir le soleil. Ca me manque finalement.

-Ouais, lâché-je en prenant mon sac à dos.

Mon frangin hoche la tête en soulevant mon sac de fringues et je le suis dans le couloir aseptisé. Durant le trajet je dois changer mon sac d'épaule. La blessure que j'ai au poignet me fait un mal de chien. Et vu la localisation, je n'arrête pas de tirer dessus. C'est vraiment chiant. Sans parler de mon poing en miettes, complètement lacéré par les éclats de miroir. Hum. Si j'avais laissé faire les infirmières, j'aurais un bandage de la taille d'un gant de boxe. Mais après trois tentatives infructueuses, elles ont laissé tomber. Je suis plus bourrique qu'elles. Personne ne me fait faire ce qu'il veut si je n'en ai pas envie.

…

Bon, soit, presque personne. Ce « personne » là est particulier. Et il n'y en a qu'un, c'est encore gérable. Même s'il apparaît n'importe quand et n'importe où. Exemple immédiat : il est là, debout devant la voiture. La question est : comment sait-il que c'est notre voiture ? Ce gars me surprendra toujours. Quand un truc l'intéresse, il est capable de dénicher la plus petite information existante. Et quand il s'en fout, alors là…Même pas la peine d'essayer de lui faire faire un truc. Impossible. Pire que moi.

-Yep ! fit-il en me faisant un signe de la main, un sourire grimaçant sur ses lèvres encore boursouflées. Bienvenu chez les vivants !

J'esquisse un sourire.

-T'ose me dire ça avec ta tronche ? fais-je en attrapant sa main pour la serrer (comme le ferait simplement un bon copain).

-Justement, figure-toi que je me suis regardé dans une glace, déclara-t-il en se caressant la mâchoire toujours rougeâtre. Et je trouve que ça me donne un peu air…sauvage.

Il imite un chat qui essaierait de griffer en grondant et j'éclate de rire. Imbécile ! Comment fait-il ça ? Comment fait-il pour toujours réussir à me faire marrer dans n'importe quelle circonstance ? Je sens son regard sur moi et je relève les yeux pour voir qu'il me sourit. Ouais. Un vrai crétin.

Ah. Je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose. Mon frangin. Qui se tient là calmement et qui nous regarde. Hum. Je sais pas pour quoi, mais ça me fout légèrement mal à l'aise…J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va deviner si on reste là plus longtemps…Vite, trouver une échappatoire !

Trop tard. Il tend déjà la main à Akane. Qui la serre en étalant son nouveau sourire de défiguré. Erf. C'est pas sympa mais…Je le trouve marrant comme ça.

-Salut Tachibana, fait mon frangin en souriant. Alors, déjà sorti ?

-Yep ! J'ai du faire pression sur les médecins parce que les infirmières étaient tellement toutes folles de mon corps qu'elles voulaient me garder !

-Dans tes rêves, lâché-je alors qu'il me file un coup de coude.

Je capte un regard de mon frère. Un regard que je n'aime pas. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Faudra que tu m'expliques un jour Tachibana, déclare soudain mon frère en ouvrant la portière arrière de la voiture pour y jeter mon sac.

-Expliquer quoi ? demande Akane en ouvrant des yeux ronds alors que je jette à mon frangin en regard en biais.

-Ce que tu trouves de si bien à ce mec pour rester à ses côtés même après qu'il t'ait démoli le portrait.

Sans même y penser, je tourne les yeux vers Akane. Oui. Moi aussi j'aimerai savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu me trouves ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ouvres toujours les bras ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me tires toujours vers le haut ?...Mais à la vue du sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres, la terreur m'envahit. Le con. Il est capable de faire sa déclaration devant mon frère ! J'en suis sûr !

-Arrête de dire des conneries, coupé-je vivement, les joues étrangement écarlates. Rentre à la maison tout seul, je vais marcher un peu.

-Très bien, fait mon frère avec un sourire que je lui ferai volontiers ravaler. A tout à l'heure. A plus Tachibana. N'oublie pas de réfléchir à ma question !

-Dégage ! beuglé-je, les oreilles brûlantes. Et toi si tu oses dire le moindre mot, je t'arrache la langue, vu ?! ajouté-je vivement en voyant l'autre abruti mettre ses mains en cornet autour de sa bouche pour répondre.

Il lève alors les mains en signe d'innocence, un sourire aux lèvres. Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, malgré le fait qu'elles soient sanglantes et gonflées, j'ai une terrible envie de l'embrasser.

…

Je crois que je deviens dingue.

* * *

Aouch. Ca, c'est des yeux. Je crois que ce regard là c'est la première fois que je le vois. Du genre ceux qui créent un tel magnétisme qu'on aurait envie de se jeter sur l'autre…Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ça pour avoir envie de me jeter sur lui. Mais il détourne les yeux, comme d'habitude, et je pousse un soupir intérieur en lui emboîtant le pas, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Ca donne à réfléchir tout ça…

-T'es sorti il y a longtemps ? me demande-t-il soudain alors que nous descendons la rue.

-Nan, tout juste ce matin, répondé-je avec un sourire (douloureux !). Ma mère est passée chercher mes affaires en partant au boulot.

-Et t'es resté là-bas à faire le pied de grue pendant trois heures ? fait-il, étonné.

-Yep ! déclaré-je en passant mon bras autour de son cou. Je voulais surtout pas te manquer !

OK. Alors là, il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Je suis tombé dans le coma ? Je suis dans un univers parallèle ou un truc du genre ? Non parce que, pour la première fois, il ne rejette pas mon bras comme il le fait d'habitude à la seconde qui suit. Au contraire. Il esquisse un léger sourire et lève la main pour la poser sur la mienne.

-C'est sympa, souffle-t-il sans lever les yeux vers moi.

-Ah…bah…de rien, balbutié-je comme une andouille.

Bah oui, forcément. J'ai plutôt l'habitude de me faire envoyer dans les choux et de revenir à l'attaque, inlassablement. Alors s'il cède au premier assaut…Ca fout en l'air toute ma stratégie. Nous marchons en silence dans cette position, qui entre nous n'a plus rien de « seulement » amicale, sur quelques mètres avant de rejoindre une avenue plus peuplée. C'est sans surprise que je le sens repousser légèrement mon bras ce que je fais sans discuter. Je crois que j'ai emmagasiné assez d'énergie sur une centaine de mètre qu'autant dans ces trois dernières semaines !

…

Sauf peut-être pendant l'épisode de la douche. Soit. Ca c'était particulier. Enfin, ça ne m'apparaît plus vraiment comme un rêve à présent. Je crois qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte comme ce tout petit geste de sa part me donne de l'espoir et la patate ! Ouais, je crois même qu'il ignore tout du fait que je suis complètement à sa merci. Ce crétin ! S'il savait, il m'en ferait certainement voir de toutes les couleurs. Ou pas. J'ai tendance à oublier que son caractère est aussi changeant que la lune.

…

Erf, voilà qu'il me fait faire de la poésie maintenant ! Merci à tous les scientifiques de la terre d'être trop nuls pour ne pas avoir encore réussi à inventer le lecteur de pensées et à tous les petits martiens pour ne jamais nous l'avoir donné ! Sinon je crois que je serai déjà mort de honte !

-Akane, arrête de tirer cette tronche, lâche-t-il soudain alors que ça fait bien cinq minutes qu'il me regarde de travers. Tu me fous la frousse.

Je me pétrifie. Suis-je sourd ? Est-ce que mes oreilles ont un problème de câblage ? Il s'arrête un peu plus loin, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, un sourcil haussé.

-Quoi ? fait-il d'un ton désespéré. Qu'est-ce que ton petit cerveau tordu et rabougri va-t-il encore inventer comme connerie cette fois ?

-Tu…Tu m'as appelé…Akane ? balbutié-je, sans réussir à me faire à cette idée.

Et c'est là que la magie opère de nouveau. Mon petit chiot vire au rose vif. Alors qu'un sourire débile et abruti se dessine malgré moi sur mes lèvres boursouflées, il détourne vivement le regard, enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules et s'éloigne à grandes enjambées. Je le poursuis vivement en beuglant, lui sautant dessus pour attraper sa tête sous mon bras. Il se débat alors que j'éclate de rire, attirant sur nous des regards étonnés ou bien désabusés des passants. Malgré la douleur de mes lèvres craquelées et de ma mâchoire en miettes, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux ! J'adore mon nom !

-Akane Tachibana est dans la place ! hurlé-je en pointant le doigt vers le ciel. Akane, le seul et le vrai !

Et à côté de moi, je le vois passer la main sur son visage. Mais pas assez pour couvrir le sourire qui plane sur ses lèvres.

-Akane !

Nous nous retournons d'un bloc à l'entente de cette voix…féminine. Mon visage s'éclaire alors qu'elle sort de la foule, mon ange, ma déesse, ma petite fée préférée, mon adorable Sumire ! Elle s'arrête devant nous, reprenant son souffle, son joli visage tout rougi par sa course. Je souris en la regardant lever les yeux vers moi…Argh. Ca y est, je suis pétrifié par l'éclat noir de son regard ! J'ai fait une connerie, c'est sûr. Mais quoi ?!

-OK ! lâché-je vivement alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé ! S'il te plaît ne t'énerve pas, pitié, pitié !

Elle hausse un sourcil, comme pour juger de ma sincérité. A côté de moi, Hitonari me regarde, silencieux, jetant un coup d'oeil à Sumire remontée à bloc. J'ose lever un œil vers elle, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres :

-Alors…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Bon, j'avoue, pas très fin et totalement irréfléchi. La preuve : une avalanche de remontrances se déchaîne sur moi. Comment fait-elle pour parler aussi vite sans reprendre son souffle ? Hum, elle n'y arrive pas vraiment en fait, puisqu'elle commence à suffoquer.

-…t'avais dit…de m'attendre…andouille ! termine-t-elle avant d'avaler une grande bouffée d'air.

-OK OK ! Désolé ! fais-je rapidement en voyant les jolis yeux bruns se mettre à briller (annonciateurs de larmes !). J'ai attendu Hiiragi et je n'ai plus pensé que tu devais venir me chercher.

Sumire jette un regard un regard à Hitonari qui hoche la tête, l'air désolé, puis elle pousse un profond soupir.

-Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien que je m'énerve plus, lâcha-t-elle avec hauteur. Tu recommenceras la prochaine fois de toutes façons.

-De…De quoi ?! m'exclamé-je outré alors qu'un léger sourire se dessine sur les lèvres d'Hitonari. Mais non, je…

-Ca va Akane, c'est bon, tranche-t-elle en croisant les bras. Je te connais par cœur.

Non mais oh ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! Bon c'est vrai, j'abuse un peu. Souvent même, mais quand même ! Je suis capable de tenir une promesse ! …Parfois…Enfin, ça m'arrive quoi ! Je vais ouvrir la bouche pour me défendre (quand même, Akane Tachibana ne va pas rester sur un échec ! ) quand un portable sonne. Sumire plonge la main dans sa poche et décroche. Aussitôt son visage s'éclaire. Et je pressens le malheur.

-Hide-chan ! fait-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avec cette moue si adorable qu'elle a lorsqu'elle est amoureuse (m'énerve !). Oui…Oui c'est bon je l'ai retrouvé, continue-t-elle en me fusillant du regard. A l'angle de l'avenue de…Oui, c'est ça. A tout de suite.

Je me pétrifie alors qu'elle range son portable.

**-Il** vient ici ? demandé-je brutalement m'attirant un regard étonné d'Hitonari.

-Oui, répond-t-elle en me dévisageant. Il m'avait accompagné pour…hey ! Où tu vas ?!

-Je me casse ! répliqué-je en m'éloignant à grands pas. J'ai pas du tout envie de voir sa gueule !

-Akane ! s'écrie-t-elle en me poursuivant. Tu pourrais faire un effort ! C'est mon petit ami !

-Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être un mec que je peux pas blairer, rétorqué-je.

Je vois un voile de douleur passer sur son visage. Je sais…Je sais que je lui fais du mal. Mais j'y peux rien. J'aime pas ce mec, c'est comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie de faire des efforts pour que leur relation se passe bien. C'est comme ça.

Je déteste quand tu es comme ça, fait-elle sourdement.

-Je sais, dis-je platement. Mais c'est comme ça. Hey mec, lâche-je à l'attention d'Hitonari qui nous avait suivi en silence, ça te dit de venir boire un coup à la maison ?

Il hoche la tête, mais je sens ses yeux bleus me dévisager avec attention. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Et je sais aussi que je vais devoir affronter ce regard jusqu'à ce que je me décide à parler. Rien que d'y penser, ça me fait frissonner. Je partirai volontiers en courant. Mais j'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui. Tant pis si on le passe à faire ma thérapie. Ca me suffit.

-On se voit demain, soufflé-je à Sumire avant de m'engouffrer dans un bus, sans un regard en arrière.

**oOo**

-Argh ! Je hais ce temps de merde !

Nous pénétrons en coup de vent dans mon appart, trempés comme des souches. Dehors l'énorme averse qui nous est tombés dessus depuis l'arrêt de bus n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Hitonari regarde l'eau ruisseler sur le sol de l'entrée, des gouttes tombant de ses cheveux blonds collés sur son front. Ca me rappelle…

Non ! Ça me rappelle rien ! Je secoue vivement la tête pour effacer ces pensées de mon esprit. J'ai pas envie de m'exciter maintenant ! Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il croie que je l'ai attiré dans un piège ! Ce serait un coup à démolir tout e que j'ai réussi à sauver. Cette fois, je saurai me contrôler !

Wouah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Pourquoi il enlève son pull et son tee-shirt ?! Me voyant le dévisager avec des yeux ronds (et peut-être une pointe de gourmandise, j'avoue), une légère roseur envahit ses joues.

-Quoi ?! fait-il avec gêne. Tu veux que je chope la crève ?

-Heing ? répondis-je avec un air passablement débile. Ah, non ! Vas-y rentre, je vais te chercher une serviette et des fringues sèches.

Il hoche la tête en me tendant ses fringues trempées. Puis il se dirige vers le salon alors je me débarrasse de mes chaussures pour aller dans la salle de bain. Là, j'étend les affaires mouillées et je fais de même avec les miennes. En essayant de ne pas penser. Surtout ne pas penser.

…

Mais en même temps, comment faire ?! Il est là, gelé, grelottant à moitié nu chez moi, nous sommes seuls, comment suis-je sensé rester de marbre ?! Ce n'est pas humainement possible ! Sans réfléchir je me passe la tête sous le robinet d'eau froide, crachotant et m'étouffant à moitié. La tête enfouie dans une serviette sèche, je reprends doucement mes esprits. Il faut absolument que je sois sage. Il le faut. Il en va de notre relation. Pas de faux pas.

…

S'il te plaît Akane, pas de faux pas ! Pitié ! Fais pas le con !

Quand j'arrive dans le salon, il est installé sous le kotatsu, la couverture remontée jusqu'à son menton. En me voyant, son regard s'éclaire. Yes, je suis le sauveur !

-Tiens, fais-je en lui lançant une serviette, un tee-shirt et un haut de jogging. Tu veux un thé ?

-Yep, répondit-il en entreprenant de sécher les cheveux avec vigueur.

Passant derrière le bar qui sépare la cuisine du salon (fantaisie occidentale de ma mère), je lui tourne précautionneusement le dos alors qu'il termine de se sécher et de s'habiller. Je ne vais pas me laisser tenter non plus ! Ce serait me tirer une balle dans le pied. Même si j'en ai trop envie.

Je finis de verser le thé puis dépose les deux tasses sur la table basse avant de me glisser en face de lui sous le kotatsu. Je pousse une tasse vers lui du bout du doigt.

-Merci, fit-il en la prenant entre ses mains gelées. Thé vert ?

-Importé directement de Chine, fais-je avec un sourire alors qu'il hausse un sourcil. Et aussitôt acheté au supermarché.

Il sourit en faisant rouler la tasse brûlante dans ses mains. C'est marrant, finalement, d'être là, assis calmement avec lui, au chaud, un de mes pulls sur le dos, ça me suffit. Bien sûr, je ne dis pas que je serai contre un gentil câlin mais…Pour l'instant, cette ambiance si simple et douce me suffit. Dehors la pluie continue à tomber à torrent et elle se répercute sur le toit dans un vacarme épouvantable.

-T'arrives à dormir les soirs d'orage ? finit-il par demander en plongeant ses lèvres dans liquide parfumé.

-Bah, moi, rien ne me dérange, avoué-je en me laissant aller en arrière, mon regard balayant la pièce si familière. Je pourrais pioncer n'importe où du moment que je suis au sec.

-C'est vrai, remarque-t-il en hochant la tête. T'avais même réussi à dormir dans la même tente qu'Harumoto pendant le camping de dernière année. Même moi qui était de l'autre côté du camp, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit !

-Yes, je m'en rappelle de ça ! m'exclamé-je alors qu'il appuie son menton dans la paume de sa main, ses yeux bleus posés sur moi. Vous aviez débarqué avec le suppléant à trois heures du mat pour le secouer !

-Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il s'était arrêté, se souvint-il avec un petit grognement. Celui la, même Michael Jordan « dunkant » au dessus de sa tête le réveillerait pas …

-Je peux pas trop ouvrir ma gueule à ce sujet, je suis pareil. T'imagine pas le nombre de fois qu Sumire a débarqué dans ma chambre armée d'une casserole et d'une cuillère en bois ! Rien à faire, je me réveille pas quand je n'ai pas mes neuf heures de sommeil ! pauvre petite Sumire…Je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs…

J'ai prononcé ces derniers mots à voix basse. Je sens le regard bleu devenir plus intense et je n'ose pas relever les yeux pour le rencontrer. Il me met étrangement…mal à l'aise. C'est bien un comble. Akane Tachibana mal à l'aise…Enfin, il faut que je m'y fasse. Il n'y a qu'Hitonari Hiiragi capable de me mettre dans des états pareils. Et de me faire découvrir des aspects de ma personnalité que je ne connaissais même pas. Ce type a des pouvoirs. J'en suis sûr.

Néanmoins, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il s'en serve maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'il lise dans mes pensées. Pas maintenant. Ca va démolir ma bonne humeur.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, lâché-je en me levant.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, répond-t-il aussitôt avec sa nonchalance naturelle qui me donne envie de l'étrangler.

Je reste quelques secondes debout accoudé au bar sentant le regard perçant sur ma nuque. Dix secondes ça passe encore. Quinze, ça devient difficile. Vingt…Vingt et une…

Je lève les bras au ciel :

-OK ! m'exclamé-je d'un ton exaspéré. Je n'aime pas ce mec, OK ? J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça ! Ca ne s'explique pas et je n'ai pas à me justifier !

-En effet, tu n'as pas à le faire, fait-il de sa voix neutre en reposant son menton dans la paume de sa main, ses yeux clairs toujours braqués sur moi. Je comprends.

Je le dévisage quelques secondes, dos contre le bar. Et soudain j'ai un doute. Un gros et méchant doute.

-Tu crois que je suis jaloux à cause de Sumire ? demandé-je vivement, épiant le moindre changement d'expression.

Ses yeux brillent légèrement et je vois ses doigts se resserrer imperceptiblement sur sa tasse. J'en étais sûr.

-C'est ce que je crois, oui, avoue-t-il sans décrocher son regard du mien.

-Je ne veux pas sortir avec elle, déclaré-je de but en blanc.

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu es énervé ?

-Je ne suis pas énervé.

Je suis légèrement perdu là…Les discussions sérieuses ce n'est pas mon truc. J'ai toujours tendance à lever la pression avec une blague pourrie mais…Mais là, je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose de différent. J'ai envie de comprendre. Vraiment.

Me voyant visiblement dans un sale état, il secoue la tête et me fait un gentil sourire :

-Hey, ne va pas te rendre malade pour ça. Je sais qu'elle compte énormément pour toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire une scène. C'est juste que…

Il bute sur les mots. Il n'arrive pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Je le vois chercher les paroles, s'énerver contre lui-même, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un miroir face à moi. Je comprends. Je comprends ses peurs. Pourquoi ? Parce que pendant ces trois jours à l'hôpital, pendant tout ce temps où j'ai cru qu'il allait partir avec une autre personne, j'ai pensé à tout ça. Et je sais que malgré tous les efforts qu'il fait, Sumire lui fait peur. C'est normal après tout. Elle est comme une partie de moi. Elle est la personne qui me connaît le mieux. Jusqu'à présent cela me suffisait. Mais…depuis peu, j'aimerai qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre.

Avec lenteur, je me rassois en face de lui et je sens son regard qui me suit, teinté d'une légère appréhension. Nous restons quelques minutes en silence puis, aussi doucement que je le peux, comme je l'aurai fait avec un animal apeuré, je tends la main pour saisir son poignet droit, encore entouré de bandages. Je le sens se tendre légèrement mais il ne fait rien pour m'empêcher d'attirer sa main vers moi. Ni même pour m'arrêter quand j'ôte la bande avec des gestes mesurés. Je me sens calme. Presque trop calme.

Le bandage tombe sans bruit sur la table dévoilant la peau fine de son poignet. Et ces ignobles marques rougeâtres. Coupures plus ou moins profondes, croisées, comme griffonnées…Sans vraiment y penser, je les effleure du bout du pouce, presque hypnotisé par elles...Elles. La matérialisation parfaite de mes erreurs, de ma bêtise et de mon aveuglement. Mon cœur me fait mal dans ma poitrine. J'aimerai tellement, tellement les faire disparaître…En y déposant mes lèvres peut-être ?...Comme lorsque nous étions petits...Adieu la douleur.

Je reviens brutalement sur Terre en sentant sa main trembler légèrement. J'inspire profondément, serrant ses doigts entre mes mains, puis lève les yeux vers lui. Il semble complètement perdu. Perdu et paniqué. Dire que j'arrive même à le trouver mignon dans ces circonstances…Je suis vraiment dingue…

-Je suis dingue de toi, dis-je simplement avec un sourire.

Les yeux bleus me dévisagent tout d'abord comme si je venais de sortir la pire insanité, puis me scrute pour jauger ma sincérité et finissent par luire doucement. Alors que ses joues prennent une jolie couleur rose vif.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant, crétin ? marmonne-t-il en détournant le regard, gêné, et en essayant de retirer sa main des miennes.

Mais je le retiens, attirant sur moi ses yeux étonnés. Je n'y peux rien. J'ai l'impression que si je le lâche je ne pourrais plus jamais le toucher. Il faut…Il faut absolument que je le dise…

-Je te le dis parce que tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte, continué-je alors qu'il me dévisage, partagé entre la gêne et l'appréhension. Sumire…

Je pousse un soupir alors que son air se fait plus intéressé :

-Sumire est plus qu'une petite sœur pour moi, commencé-je, jouant toujours doucement avec ses doigts blessés. C'est elle qui a toujours été là pour moi, même avant ma mère. Alors…Alors j'ai du mal à la voir avec un autre mec que moi ! finis-je par avouer à contrecœur alors qu'un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il n'est pas fait pour elle, il ne sera pas capable de la rendre heureuse !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demande-t-il en reprenant sa posture habituelle pour m'écouter. C'est peut-être un mec bien. Je parie que tu ne lui as jamais parlé.

J'ouvre vivement la bouche pour répliquer quand je me rends compte, qu'en effet, je n'ai jamais adressé un mot à cet enfoiré. Hum. Ca ne joue pas vraiment en ma faveur. En témoigne le sourire victorieux qui éclaire le visage d'Hitonari.

-T'es une bourrique, lâche-t-il en retirant sa main des miennes pour me tapoter le front du bout de l'index. Si tu laissais un peu plus ce ridicule petit pois qui te sert de cervelle faire son boulot, tu te rendrais peut-être compte que les gens sont moins cons que tu le crois.

-Regardez qui dit ça ! m'exclamé-je en riant. Monsieur l'Iceberg me donne des cours de socialisation !

-Je ne fais que te rendre la pareille, répond-t-il calmement avec un sourire.

Hum. Je m'attendais à une remarque acide, à un « ta gueule abruti ! J'essaierai plus jamais de te remonter le moral ! ». Mais au lieu de ça…J'ai le droit à un sourire à faire pâlir toutes les filles de ma promo plus un compliment. Parce que c'était un compliment, non ?

Alors que je le dévisage longuement, je le vois hausser un sourcil :

-Quoi ? fait-il légèrement sur la défensive. Monsieur l'Iceberg a dit quelque chose qui n'a pas plu à Môssieur Socialisation qui nous fait une crise de jalousie envers son amie d'enfance qu'il ne veut donner à personne ?

-Reste dormir ce soir, demandé-je alors.

Silence. Lourd.

…

Connection de neurones. Tilt.

…

Raaaaaaaaaaaah ! Quel con ! Ca y est, ça y est, j'ai craqué ! J'ai encore dit des paroles à la noix ! Crétin, crétin, crétin !

Je le vois près à se lever, le visage ravagé par tout un tas d'émotions que je ne cherche pas à déchiffrer (surtout pas), mais je me jette en avant pour lui attraper vivement le poignet. Ne pas le laisser partir sur ces paroles débiles ! Pas après tout ce qu'on vient de se dire ! Non, non, non !

C'est alors qu'il pousse un hurlement la douleur et tombe à genoux au sol. Je lâche vivement son poignet, me rendant compte de ma connerie sans bornes. C'était son poignet blessé, sombre débile à mémoire vive de poisson rouge arthritique ! Paniqué, je le regarde se recroqueviller sur son poignet meurtri, comme s'il pouvait contenir ainsi la douleur.

-Pardon, pardon ! répété-je en boucle, ne sachant que faire, agitant les bras en l'air. Je ne voulais pas…j'ai paniqué…Ca va ?

Il ne répond pas. Il ne relève pas la tête non plus. L'occasion ou jamais de m'expliquer !

-Je voulais juste t'empêcher de partir, expliqué-je le plus vite que je peux sans respirer (je me sens comme Sumire d'ailleurs). Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire ça comme ça, je ne veux surtout pas que tu penses que tout ça n'était qu'un piège pour t'attirer dans mon lit ! Surtout pas ! C'est juste qu'il pleut encore et que j'aurais bien aimé que tu restes un peu plus longtemps avec moi et que…

-Ca va, j'ai compris. Ferme la.

Je me tais aussi sec, bien assis sur mes talons, les mains posées sur mes cuisses. J'attends le moindre geste de sa part, qu'il relève les yeux vers moi, qu'il dise autre chose, n'importe quoi ! Mais au lieu de ça, il me tourne le dos et s'allonge sur le sol, se glissant sur le kotatsu, remontant la couverture sur son épaule. Puis silence.

Je ne sais pas combien de minutes ça fait que je n'ai pas bougé. J'essaie de me convaincre que je ne rêve pas.

…

Aouch ! Ah ça non ! Je ne rêve pas ! Même après m'être pincé la cuisse jusqu'au sang, il est toujours là, le bout de ses oreilles rouges vifs dépassant de sous ses cheveux blonds…

…

Trop chou ! Trop de la chance ! Merci à tous d'être comme vous êtes pour m'avoir laissé cette chance avec lui !

Ronronnant de joie, je me glisse sous la couverture à mon tour, me pelotonnant derrière lui, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux encore mouillés, mon bras passé au dessus de sa taille.

-Hey ! grommelle-t-il. T'es obligé de me coller ?! Dégage, tu me tiens chaud !

-Mais euh…bougonné-je en retirant mes bras. Hitonari, t'es vraiment pas mignon.

-Qui a envie d'être mignon crétin ?! fait-il en se redressant légèrement pour me jeter un regard noir par-dessus son épaule.

Je lui fais un sourire niais mais profondément heureux. Il pousse un petit soupir d'exaspération avant de se recoucher, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment en colère. Ne pouvant empêcher ce sourire débile de planer sur mes lèvres (même si je souffre !), je me pelotonne de nouveau dans son dos, en faisant attention à ne pas trop le toucher et en gardant mes bras pour moi (ne pas trop l'asticoter, il manquerait plus qu'il change d'avis ! J'aurais l'air fin !).

Au dessus de nous, la pluie tombe à torrent sur le toit de tôles et même l'orage se fait entendre au loin. Bien au chaud sous la couverture, avec ce corps allongé auprès de moi, le nez chatouillé par des mèches de ses cheveux, enveloppé dans son odeur, je me sens terriblement bien. En paix.

Aaah. J'adore ce temps de merde.

* * *

Un violent claquement me réveille et je me redresse vivement dans le noir absolu. J'ai du mal à reprendre mes esprits. Je suis où là ?...Dehors la pluie tambourine sur le toit dans un boucan infernal. Un éclair illumine brièvement la pièce. Ca y est. Je me rappelle.

Je baisse les yeux vers le sol. Il est là. Il dort à poings fermés même si le déluge qui frappe à cet instant la ville donne l'impression qu'il va engloutir la maison. Ouais, le plafond s'écroulerait que je ne suis même pas sûr que ça le réveille. Andouille…

Le groupe électrogène de secours du quartier se met en route et seules quelques ampoules se rallument, diffusant une lumière tamisée. Il y a moins d'énergie, forcément. Combien de temps ça va durer ?...

Bof. Après tout, je m'en fous. Je suis bien ici. Trop bien.

Je me rallonge sans bruit, face à lui, mon visage proche du sien et je le regarde dormir. Il est calme. Comme il ne l'est jamais lorsqu'il est éveillé. Tous ses traits sont détendus, ses sourcils, ses pommettes, ses fossettes, ses lèvres…Mes yeux traînent malgré moi sur ses dernières. Il doit souffrir. Elles sont encore gonflées et rougeâtres. Je savais que j'avais de la force, mais je n'avais jamais encore vu les dégâts provoqués par mes poings. En temps normal, ceux que j'éclatais étaient tous des enfoirés que je ne croisais plus par la suite ou alors des mois plus tard une fois guéris…C'est bien la première fois que je me rends compte que mes mains peuvent faire du mal.

Sans y penser, j'effleure ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il pousse un léger grognement et se recroqueville un peu plus sous la couverture avec un petit renfrognement. Je souris en m'avançant doucement jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent. Là, je ferme les yeux. Je n'entends presque plus là pluie sur le toit. Juste sa respiration régulière et son souffle sur mon visage. Sa chaleur sous cette couverture. Que vouloir d'autre ?...Rien. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé ni même si je me suis endormi. En tous cas le portable qui vibre dans ma poche me tire à regret de la douce léthargie dans laquelle j'ai sombré. Je me redresse doucement en portant le combiné à mon oreille.

-Allô ? fais-je d'une voix endormie.

-Hitonari ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Tu es où là ?!

Mon frère. J'ai une soudaine envie de lui raccrocher à la gueule…avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Hum. Onze heures passées. Moi qui avais prévu de juste faire un petit roupillon, me voilà beau. Tu m'étonnes qu'il s'inquiète, je viens juste de sortir de l'hosto…Mais ça m'énerve quand même ! Pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas m'oublier comme il l'a fait pendant des années ?! Non, évidemment ! Il faut qu'il se rappelle de moi le jour où je veux qu'il me fiche la paix ! Quelle poisse…

-Gueule pas, murmuré-je en jetant un coup d'oeil à Akane toujours endormi. Je suis chez Tachibana. On jouait à la console et j'ai pas vu l'heure…

-T'aurais pu prévenir abruti ! ça fait une heure que j'essaie de t'appeler !

Tiens ? Je n'aurais pas senti mon portable ? Bizarre…Ca doit l'influence marmotte de l'autre zigotto…Je souris en m'ébouriffant les cheveux :

-OK, je vais rentrer.

-Tu ne bouges pas, je passe te prendre en voiture, ordonne mon frère.

-Plutôt à l'arrêt de bus à l'angle, proposé-je aussitôt.

-OK. Je suis là dans dix minutes. Ne pars pas à pieds ! Il manquerait plus que tu chopes une pneumonie !

-D'acodac.

Il me raccroche presque au nez. Etouffant un bâillement, je range mon portable et me retourne vers Akane qui n'a pas bougé d'un poil. C'est marrant, il y a deux ans, je l'aurais vu comme ça, je lui aurais dessiné sur la figure. Là, j'ai plutôt envie de…

Voilà. C'est fait. A force d'y penser depuis des heures ça devait arriver. Je l'ai embrassé. Du bout des lèvres. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de le réveiller. Ce sera mon secret. Je souris en écartant une mèche noire qui lui tombe sur l'œil du bout du doigt. S'il l'apprenait…Enfin c'est de sa faute aussi, à me sortir des trucs pareils en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je vous jure…

Je me lève sans bruit, me dirigeant du mieux possible dans la lumière tamisée des lampes, que j'éteins complètement en sortant de la pièce. Je ne laisse pas de mot. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Il comprendra, c'est certain. C'est même sûr.

Dehors, la tempête se déchaîne toujours. Ca me démange grandement de faire demi tour et de retourner bien au chaud sous le kotatsu…Mais mon frangin sait où Akane habite. Et il serait capable de venir tambouriner comme un malade à la porte. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me lance au grand galop sous la pluie battante.

Aaaargh ! C'est froid ! ça pour réveiller, ça réveille ! Et voilà, je suis à l'arrêt de bus trempé de la tête aux pieds ! Je sautille sur place pour me réchauffer, enfonçant les mains dans mes poches et ma tête dans le col de mon blouson. Je déteste la pluie.

Quoique. C'est elle qui m'a obligé à dormir chez Akane. Mouais, elle est à moitié pardonnée alors. Je gèèèèle ! Des bruits de pas précipités résonnent soudain et j'ai juste de le temps de me décaler vivement avant qu'une ombre se jette sous l'abribus. C'est une fille. Trempée elle aussi. Et à bout de souffle.

-Désolée ! fait-elle avec un sourire, ses cheveux inondés coulant sur son long manteau rouge vif.

-Pas grave, lâché-je en reculant d'un pas pour mettre de l'espace entre nous.

Je déteste être collé à quelqu'un dans ce genre d'endroit. Comme le bus ou le train bondés. Une horreur. J'ai besoin d'air frais pour respirer.

-Oh non, le dernier bus est déjà passé…

Je jette un coup d'œil à la fille à côté de moi. Elle m'a tout l'air d'une fashion victim comme la majorité des lycéennes d'ailleurs. C'est clair qu'elle ne doit pas trop avoir l'habitude de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Elle plonge sa main parfaitement manucurée dans son sac à main et en tire un portable chargé de stickers, certainement des photos d'elle et de toutes ses copines foooormidables. Avec un soupir résigné, je plonge le nez sous le col de mon blouson, m'appuyant contre le bord de l'abri bus. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?...Je me caille moi.

-Euh…excuse moi ?...

Ca y est. Forcément. Pas moyen d'être tranquille deux secondes dans ce monde pourrave. J'aurais vraiment du rester sous la couverture. Au moins l'autre emmerdeur y dormait à poings fermés.

Elle me regarde de ses yeux bruns, le sourire charmeur qu'elle doit avoir l'habitude d'exhiber à tout bout de champ pour faire craquer les mecs scotchés au visage. Du genre « je suis si mignonne et si faible ». Marche pas avec moi cocotte.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter deux secondes ton portable pour que j'appelle un taxi ? Je n'ai plus de batterie…

Elle me montre son portable tous feux éteints. Mouais. J'ai beau pas pouvoir l'encadrer (je déteste ce genre de filles, elle me rappelle trop celle du club de basket…pouffiasse.) je ne peux quand même pas la laisser dans la panade. Une fille seule dans les rues à minuit, même si ici c'est plutôt tranquille, par ce temps, ce n'est quand même pas le top.

Pestant contre moi-même, je lui tends mon portable qu'elle reçoit en souriant.

-Merci beaucoup !

Oui, bon, bah ça va. Pas la peine d'en mettre des tonnes non plus. Je ne t'ai pas offert le premier prix d'un concours de beauté. Je l'observe en coin alors qu'elle pianote sur le clavier. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me grille tout mon forfait non plus…C'est que j'en ai besoin moi maintenant. Des phares nous éclairent à l'instant précis où elle raccroche. Sauvé par le gong. Je n'aurais pas besoin de lui faire la conversation.

-Merci, répète-t-elle en me rendant le portable. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans ce taxi.

-De rien, dis-je simplement alors que mon frère se gare devant l'abri bus. Bonne soirée.

-Ah…

Avant qu'elle ajoute quelque chose, je me jette sous la pluie et m'engouffre dans la voiture. Mon frère me jette un regard en biais alors que je m'essuie la figure de la main.

-On l'emmène aussi ? me demande-t-il en faisant un signe de la tête vers l'arrêt de bus.

-Tu rigoles ? Démarre.

Il hoche la tête et nous partons sous la pluie battante. Etrangement il ne me saoule pas de paroles. Il a vraiment du s'inquiéter, lui qui gueule pour un oui ou pour un non. Je le sens me jeter un coup d'oeil :

-Tu as mal ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du bandage ?

Je baisse les yeux vers mon poignet blessé que je touchais sans y penser. J'esquisse un sourire :

-Je l'ai viré. Il ne servait à rien.

Sans écouter les ronchonnements de mon frangin, je pose le front contre la vitre. Dehors tout est gris et froid. Je réprime un frisson. Rien à faire. Je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai beau être entouré de ma famille, je réalise que s'il n'est pas là, je ne me sens pas en sécurité. J'ai l'impression de devenir de plus en plus faible et ça m'énerve.

…

Vivement demain.

_A suivre_

_Prochain chapitre : une nouvelle équipe _


	6. Une nouvelle équipe

Tatatamm !! Voilà la suite ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me réchauffent le coeur ! Je vois que certains commencent à comprendre comment marche mon petit cerveau tordu !  Bon ! Il va donc falloir que je le sois encore plus pour vous surprendre ! Gniark !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : une nouvelle équipe**

J'ai jamais vraiment aimé les cours. L'idée d'être rangé dans une jolie case, que l'on me fourre de force des trucs dans le crâne, non, décidément, ce n'est pas fait pour moi. La seule chose qui me faisait tenir le coup, c'était le basket. La seule chose pour laquelle je me levais le matin. Mais là…Je n'ai même pas envie d'y aller. Non pas que je ne veuille pas jouer. Au contraire, j'en crève d'envie. Presque une semaine sans toucher le ballon c'est quasiment mon record. Nan, je n'ai pas envie de revoir les tronches de ces emmerdeurs. Et encore moins d'affronter la sentence de l'entraîneur.

Le prof sort de l'amphi et tout le monde se lève, bavardant gaiement. Moi, j'ai l'impression de peser une tonne. Avec des gestes las, je range mes affaires, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il va arriver. Je n'ai pas peur du regard des autres. Rien à foutre d'eux. Non, ce qui me fait peur, ce qui me terrifie, c'est d'apprendre que je suis radié. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas rester ici. Mais même ailleurs…Est-ce qu'une équipe me reprendrait avec « tempérament violent » écrit sur mon dossier ? J'en doute…

-Alors champion, prêt à remonter en selle ?

Je lève les yeux pour rencontrer ceux pétillants d'Akane, penché vers moi, les bras croisés sur ma table. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Voilà mon antidote.

-T'aurais pu arriver plus tôt, crétin, grogné-je en me levant, jetant mon sac sur mon épaule.

-J'aime me faire désirer, fait-il avec un sourire.

Je le regarde un instant en coin. Il me rend mon regard, intrigué.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec son sourire de charmeur. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de te dire que je suis un beau gosse ?

-Non je me disais juste que ta tronche ne se déformait plus en cette grimace hilarante quand tu souris, répondé-je avec légèreté. C'est dommage, je trouvais ça marrant.

-Marrant ?! s'exclame-t-il en attrapant ma tête sous son bras alors que j'éclate de rire. Je souffre bordel !

-Hiiragi !

Nous nous pétrifions, comme la moitié des élèves du couloir. Je connais bien cette voix. Je me retourne, légèrement fébrile. Comme je le pensais. L'entraîneur.

Ses yeux noirs vont d'Akane à moi, comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Evidemment, il pense que je lui ai démoli la tronche exprès. On se balade rarement en riant avec le mec qui vous a envoyé quatre jours à l'hosto après vous avoir réduit la mâchoire en miettes. Sauf quand c'est votre petit ami. Mais ça il ne peut pas le savoir.

…

C'est moi ou je viens de dire « petit ami » ?...

…

La vache…Depuis quand j'ai accepté ça moi ?...L'hôpital ? Ou après ?...Voilà un mot qui résonne étrangement dans ma tête…Plus que la voix qui beugle de l'entraîneur.

-Hiiragi ! hurle-t-il de nouveau.

-Oui ! m'exclamé-je en sentant le coude d'Akane s'enfoncer dans mes côtes, me faisant reprendre mes esprits.

-Dans mon bureau, immédiatement ! Tachibana, on se voit au gymnase, ajoute-t-il d'un ton implacable en voyant Akane prêt à ouvrir la bouche. J'aurais à te parler aussi. Fais l'échauffement mais attend moi pour la suite. Exécution !

Je vois Akane qui me jette un regard inquiet mais je lui souris en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ca va, me fais pas ses yeux là. Je vais pas m'écrouler, je ne suis pas en sucre. Les confrontations, ça ne m'a jamais fait peur. Les sentences non plus d'ailleurs. Sauf quand elles touchent le basket. Là, ça change tout. Comme si je mettais mon cœur dans la balance. Déséquilibre obligatoire.

J'entre dans le bureau, essayant d'arborer l'air le plus calme que je possède. Je sais que de l'extérieur, les autres me voient comme un mec qui ne laisse filtrer aucune émotion. Et dans des moments comme celui-là, c'est bien la seule défense que je possède. Avoir l'air calme et détaché. Ne pas m'effondrer comme le font tous les autres. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

L'entraîneur s'assoit à son bureau, passant une main sur son visage, alors que je reste debout devant lui, attendant patiemment qu'il me parle. Ses yeux noirs se posent sur moi et j'y lis un nombre incalculable de questions. Et surtout de la colère.

-Tu me poses un vrai problème, tu le sais ça gamin ? lâche-t-il en appuyant son menton sur ses énormes mains jointes.

Je ne réponds rien. Quoique je dise, cela se retournerait contre moi. Autant rester silencieux. Voyant que je ne suis visiblement pas prêt d'ouvrir la bouche, il pousse un soupir se frottant le front.

-Je vais être franc avec toi petit, déclare-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien. Tu es un des meilleurs joueurs que j'ai entraîné et crois moi, j'en ai vu défiler un paquet. Toi et Tachibana, vous êtes comme ça ! ajoute-t-il en me montrant son poing fermé. Rapides, dynamiques, vifs, intelligents, vous bougez bien, vous arrivez à percer les défenses…Et pourtant, il est un meilleur joueur que toi.

Inconsciemment, mon poing se serre. Meilleur ? Lui ?...

Je vois soudain son regard posé sur mes mains crispées et je les plonge aussitôt dans mes poches. Imbécile. Tu ne dois pas lui montrer tes faiblesses. C'est ce qu'il attend. Que je craque de nouveau. Ca n'arrivera pas.

Il se lève et vient s'asseoir sur son bureau, juste en face de moi, son regard toujours rivé dans le mien.

-Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi, continue-t-il en tapotant ma poitrine du bout de l'index. Parce que ses coéquipiers l'aiment. Ils aiment jouer avec lui, même s'il passe son temps à gueuler et à se prendre pour Michael Jordan. Ils passent tous sur les quelques erreurs qu'il fait ou son jeu parfois trop perso. Mais toi…

Il s'interrompt un instant pour me dévisager. Je reste neutre. Quoi ? Tu t'attends à ce que je me mette à pleurer parce que tu me dis que ces mecs ne m'apprécient pas ? Je le sais ça. Ces mecs ne valent rien. Ils ne me comprennent pas. Les seuls avec qui j'aimais vraiment jouer, ceux avec qui je m'éclatais, avec qui je voulais vraiment gagner, c'étaient ces tarés de Kouzu. Depuis, le basket, c'est professionnel. Je joue comme je le dois, c'est tout. Avec ces types en tout cas. Akane me redonne un peu de liberté dans mon jeu, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Ce sont tous des cons. Qui ne pigent rien à rien. Et qui font des remarques débiles.

-Toi tu es trop sauvage, lâche alors le coach avec un soupir. Depuis que tu es ici, pas une fois tu n'as participé à une sortie avec l'équipe. Pire, tu te dresses contre eux, tu les insultes et tu te crois supérieur.

Au fond de mes poches, mes poings se crispent à faire rentrer mes ongles dans mes paumes. Ca y est, ça arrive…

-Tout ce qui est arrivé est entièrement de ta faute, assène-t-il impitoyablement. Tu as traîné tes équipiers dans la boue, insulté ton capitaine et bafoué l'autorité de ton entraîneur. Mais pire que tout, tu as frappé ton partenaire sur le terrain, le reléguant sur le banc pour au moins trois semaines, et ça c'est impardonnable. Tu ne mérites pas de retourner sur le terrain Hiiragi. Et je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider.

Il m'aurait frappé avec un gourdin, ça m'aurait fait le même effet. J'ai l'impression que mon estomac vient de se retourner dans mon ventre et que mon cerveau est comprimé dans mon crâne. J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai le vertige. J'ai envie de pleurer. Radié. Je suis radié. Pus de basket, plus jamais. Non…Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Impossible ! Comment, comment vais-je réussir à revenir tous les jours ici si je ne peux pas jouer ?! Je ne peux pas, c'est au-delà de mes forces ! Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de me faire ça !

L'entraîneur attend une réaction de ma part mais je ne peux pas. C'est plus fort que moi. Je suis pétrifié. Gelé. Que faire, que dire qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis ? Rien, je ne vois rien. Mais réfléchis bon sang !

Il pousse alors un profond soupir et je relève vivement les yeux vers lui, soudain plein d'espoir. Bah vas-y, accouche !

-Néanmoins, commence-t-il, ce n'est pas à moi de décider de cela, mes à tes équipiers. Celui qui a subi le plus de dommages et qui a été le plus touché par ton geste ne semble pas t'en vouloir. Il est même venu me voir ce matin pour me supplier de te reprendre. Tu pourras le remercier, ajoute-t-il avec un léger sourire, sans lui, je n'aurais pas revu mon jugement te concernant.

J'hoche la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot tant mes idées sont embrouillées. Akane ? Il est venu parler au coach ? Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ? Mais je vais pouvoir rejouer ? Ou pas ? Je comprends plus rien !

-Tu vas aller faire tes excuses à toute l'équipe, déclare alors l'entraîneur en se levant. Et si elles sont acceptées, tu purgeras ta peine.

Mon cœur cesse de battre. Ma peine ? Des excuses… ? A ces enfoirés ?!

-Tu ne pénètreras pas sur le terrain avant la réhabilitation complète de Tachibana, lâche-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Pendant ce temps, tu te contenteras de nettoyer les ballons, les locaux et les maillots. Rien d'autre, pas un pied sur le terrain sous peine d'exclusion définitive. Nous verrons bien si tu aimes vraiment le basket.

* * *

Vous connaissez ces situations qui vous donnent envie de pleurer, de crier, de frapper sur tout ce qui bouge en même temps ? Vous en avez déjà vécu une ? Moi je suis en train. Là, tout de suite, à la seconde. Je me sens minable, pathétique, la pire des enflures. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne peux rien faire. Rien du tout. Parce qu'Hitonari souffre et que je reste là, les bras ballants à le regarder faire. Plié en deux, tête baissée, seul face à toute l'équipe de basket.

Mes poings tremblent et j'entends mes mâchoires grincer, me provocant une douleur à laquelle je ne fais même pas attention. Je sais. Je sais combien ça lui en coûte de faire des excuses publiques. Il ne l'a jamais fait, jamais. Il est là, debout, seul face à une vingtaine de gars qui le regardent de haut, les yeux emplis de rancœur et de pitié, et je sais la honte, la rage et la peine émaner de lui. Je devine que ses mains tremblent et qu'au fond de lui il bout, malgré ce calme apparent qu'il dégage. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je me sens nul !

-Tu crois que ça va suffire ? grogne soudain le capitaine, les bras croisés. Tu nous fous dans la merde avec tes conneries ! Tachibana en a pour des semaines à se remettre !

-A peine trois, lâché-je en m'avançant, les gars me jetant un coup d'oeil. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

-Arrête de le défendre ! gronde l'autre, l'air mauvais. Il t'a fracassé la gueule et nous a traité comme des merdes ! Je vois pas pourquoi tout s'effacerait avec un simple pardon ! Avoir un mec comme ça dans l'équipe, ça nous retombera sur le coin de la gueule à un moment ou à un autre !

Ouh la ! Il commence à me chauffer gentiment celui là ! Tu vaux pas la moitié de ce qui vaut alors ta gueule ! Quoi, ça t'emmerde qu'il ait dit la vérité ?! Parce que si c'est ça, je peux te la dire aussi moi ! C'est vrai, tu sais pas faire des passes ! Elles réussissent deux fois sur trois et tu penses que c'est OK, mais non ! Les passes, les vraies, elles arrivent toujours dans les mains du lanceur ! Et ça, il n'y a qu'Hitonari qui y arrive ! Alors ferme la un peu et accepte ses excuses, du gland, ou ça risque de mal tourner !

Du coin de l'œil, je vois les poings d'Hitonari se fermer peu à peu sous le flot continu de reproches gardés en réserve depuis deux ans. Bordel, il fallait qu'il craque maintenant ce con de capitaine ! Il pouvait pas le dire avant, tout ça ?! C'est vraiment pas le moment là !

Alors que je vais de nouveau m'interposer, Eiji (une sorte de suppléant bis dans son caractère d'ailleurs) pose la main sur l'épaule du capitaine :

-Hey Kunikawa, ça suffit, dit-il doucement. Je crois qu'il a compris là.

-Mais c'est dingue ça ! s'emporte l'autre (con). Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à le défendre ce mec ?!

-Je suis objectif, lâcha Eiji d'un ton plus dur que de coutume. Il va rester sur le banc jusqu'à ce que Tachibana revienne, ça fait plus de trois semaines, je pense que la sanction est assez dure comme ça.

Il me jette un coup d'oeil :

-Et si Tachibana lui a pardonné, je pense qu'on peut en faire autant. Ca sert à rien de se déchirer.

-Ouais, lâchae un autre. Après tout, les inter facs sont dans deux mois. On n'a pas que ça à faire de se voler dans les plumes.

Les autres acquiescent et je vois l'entraîneur, qui jusque là est resté en retrait, sauter littéralement sur l'occasion :

-Bien, si les excuses sont acceptées, il est temps de vous remettre au boulot ! Tout de suite ! ajoute-t-il d'une voix forte à l'attention du capitaine qui semblait prêt à relancer le débat.

Je pousse un énorme soupir intérieur alors que l'équipe se disperse. La vache…J'ai vraiment cru que ça allait pas passer…Je le retiens cet enfoiré de capitaine. Hitonari a vu juste en lui. Comme souvent d'ailleurs. A première vue, il n'aime personne mais au fond, il arrive à percer à jour les carapaces et se tournent rarement vers les mauvais gars. Je devrais l'écouter plus souvent…

Je me retourne vers lui. Il n'a pas bougé, les poings toujours serrés, le regard fixé sur un point au sol. Ca me rend malade de le voir comme ça…J'aurais vraiment aimé lui épargner tout ça…Je sais que ça le blesse bien plus qu'il ne veut le laisser croire. Son masque d'indifférence c'est du flan. Ca ne marche qu'avec ceux qui ne cherchent pas à gratter un peu. Donc certainement pas avec moi.

Je m'approche doucement de lui et tend la main pour lui toucher l'épaule. Il se redresse vivement et sa main balaye violemment dans un claquement sonore qui résonne dans le gymnase. Qu'est-ce qu… ?

-Lâche moi ! grince-t-il en me jetant un regard glacial, habituellement destiné aux enfoirés finis. Va joue avec tes potes et fous moi la paix.

Et sans même attendre ma réponse, il me tourne le dos et se dirige vers les ballons à nettoyer. Je dois avouer que l'envie de lui gueuler dessus me chatouille gentiment. Non mais c'est vrai, il croit être le seul à morfler ou quoi ?!

…

J'en ai marre. Je le comprends pas. Pourtant je fais des efforts, j'en ai fais plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, même qu'avec Sumire. Je m'inquiète, je le soutiens de toutes mes forces, j'essaie de le protéger, de le rassurer…Et tout ce que j'obtiens c'est un regard assassin et un râteau mythique. Retour à la case départ. A quoi ça sert de me démener comme ça ? Autant rester l'enfoiré initial. Moins d'emmerdements et de prises de tête.

Je sens les regards des mecs se poser sur moi, comme pour me dire « tu vois, tu l'as défendu et il te traite comme une merde. On t'avait pourtant prévenu ». Ouais, je sais, je suis un peu lent…mais là c'est bon, ras le bol.

Tu veux que je te lâche ? Parfait. Je te laisser « ton » oxygène. Et je vais respirer le mien ailleurs.

* * *

Merde, merde, merde ! Quel espèce de… ! J'ai même pas de mot assez fort ! J'aimerai lui écraser mon poing sur la tronche, lui péter les dents, les côtes ou n'importe quoi d'autre ! L'envoyer définitivement à l'hosto ce con !

Je me retiens de justesse de flanquer un coup de pied magistral dans le chariot de ballons. Ca n'arrangerait rien, rien du tout. Surtout que l'entraîneur me regarde. Celui-là aussi je le retiens…J'inspire profondément, les yeux fermés, la tête basculée en arrière. Calme toi Hitonari, calme toi…Tu dois t'y faire…Il le faut absolument. Sinon tu ne pourras plus jamais jouer. Nulle part. Allons, qu'est-ce que c'est que trois semaines, mmh ? Rien, rien du tout !

…

Y a rien à faire. Je n'arrive pas à avoir l'optimisme d'Akane. Ca marche pas chez moi. Ou alors uniquement lorsque c'est lui qui me parle. D'ailleurs…

Je tourne la tête vers le terrain. Il court doucement autour de la salle, à côté d'Eiji avec qui il parle, grimaçant de temps à autre, portant la main à sa mâchoire. Les vibrations dans les os ne doivent pas être vraiment recommandées dans son cas…Il s'arrête même, secouant la tête, et regagnant le banc. L'entraîneur lui donne un paquet de glace qu'il pose sur sa joue. Il a mal, ça se voit.

…

OK. Il vient délibérément d'éviter mon regard. Il fait la gueule ou quoi ?...C'est à cause de ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure ? Je me rappelle même pas. J'étais énervé, c'est tout…Idiot…Il me connaît pourtant…

Je pousse un soupir en me laissant tomber au sol, dos au chariot de ballons. J'ai merdé sur toute la ligne avec cette histoire. J'aurais jamais du frapper ce con de capitaine. J'ai pourtant l'habitude de jouer avec ce blaireau. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de perdre mon sang froid comme ça. C'est cette fille qui m'a saoulé. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Ouais, j'étais même sacrément jaloux. Je me serais jamais cru comme ça.

Alors que je nettoie mon quatrième ballon, l'équipe féminine entre sur le terrain. Avec Pouffiasse en tête. Je sens mes doigts qui se crispent malgré moi sur mon chiffon. Elle ne va quand même pas…Et si. Elle le fait cette conne. Elle traverse droit le terrain où les mecs s'entraînent pour s'accroupir face à Akane, l'air paniqué. Je le vois me lancer un regard et je détourne aussitôt les yeux. Calmos. Tout ne va pas encore recommencer Hitonari. Confiance, confiance…

…

Et merde ! Je sais pourtant que ça ne marche pas ce truc avec moi !

-Salut Hiiragi-kun.

Je lève la tête pour voir le visage souriant de Sumire. Elle, au moins, elle voit que j'existe.

-Salut, marmonné-je malgré moi sur un ton sec.

-J'ai appris pour ta suspension, ose-t-elle en s'accroupissant devant moi.

Je la regarde, partagé entre l'étonnement et l'indifférence. Et alors ?

-Je suis remplaçante en ce moment, finit-elle par avouer, légèrement honteuse. Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main…

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, visiblement trop embarrassée. Je pousse un petit soupir. Elle me rappelle vraiment l'autre andouille. Ils ont grandi ensemble après tout…

-C'est sympa, dis-je simplement en attrapant un autre ballon. J'y penserai.

-OK, fait-elle avec un large sourire. A plus.

J'hoche la tête alors qu'elle rejoint au petit trot sa bande de copines, dont Pouffiasse, qui me jette un regard en biais. Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo, grognasse ? Heureusement pour toi que t'es une fille sinon tu serais déjà le nez dans la boue, je peux te l'assurer.

-Donc tu t'appelles Hiiragi !

Ouah ! A cinq centimètres de mon visage, une fille ! Je sursaute, me cognant bruyamment la tête dans le chariot métallique. Elle se redresse en riant alors que je l'imite vivement, sur me gardes. Les quelques regards qui étaient sur nous se détournent. Ah la vache. Elle m'a trop fait peur ! Mais c'est qui celle là ?! Ca va pas de s'approcher des gens comme ça ?!

-Quelle tête tu fais ! Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais ?

Ouais, ben ça, c'est à moi de voir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? Elle n'est pas en tenue de sport, loin de là. Jupe courte, petit top flashy, talons haut, maquillage…Rien à voir avec une sportive. Pourquoi est-elle dans le gymnase ?

-Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi, hein ? ose-t-elle en s'approchant avec un sourire.

Non, je ne crois pas et je m'en fiche royalement tant qu'elle me laisse de la place pour respirer. Allez ouste ! J'hausse les épaules en me retournant vers les ballons. Et voilà qu'elle apparaît de nouveau devant moi, me faisant frôler la crise cardiaque pour la deuxième fois !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?! m'exclamé-je, exaspéré.

-Ah bah enfin tu parles ! dit-elle en riant.

J'hausse un sourcil. Elle veut que je la cogne ou quoi ? C'est alors qu'elle me tend sa main parfaitement manucurée :

-Takashi Akemi, toujours en rade de batterie pour appeler un taxi, enchantée de te connaître.

-Ah, c'est toi, grommelé-je en ignorant sa main pour ramasser le chiffon que j'ai laissé tomber.

La fille de l'abribus. Pas étonnant. Aucune manière, comme hier soir. Enfin plutôt si, des tonnes et des tonnes de manières. Mais pas les bonnes. Minauderies, potins, ça, ça y va. Mais quand il s'agit de fiche la paix aux autres, pas moyen que ça leur rentrer dans le crâne. La preuve. La revoilà.

-Yep ! Je suis rentrée en un seul morceau chez moi !

-Quel soulagement.

-Tu sais, je viens juste d'arriver ici, commence-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi alors que je reprends mon travail. Cette fac est immense, je me suis perdue au moins cinq fois ce matin !

-Fascinant.

-Hey ! Si je te saoule, tu peux le dire !

Je braque mon regard sur elle pour rencontrer deux yeux bruns briller d'une détermination qu'il me semble connaître. J'ai déjà affronté ce genre de regard. Avec succès.

-Tu me saoules, lâché-je platement. Casse toi.

Je m'attends à la voir se décomposer, sangloter ou même m'insulter, mais un large sourire ce dessine sur son visage.

-Magnifique ! fait-elle en joignant ses mains sous mon air étonné. Tu es parfait ! Viens avec moi !

-Lâche-moi…grondé-je en me levant.

-Juste dix minutes ! supplie-t-elle en essayant de capter mon regard. Dix minutes pour me montrer où sont les bâtiments importants !

-Trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

-Nan, allez ! T'es le seul à ne pas me baver dessus !

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Alors celle-là…

-T'as pas les chevilles qui enflent trop, ça va ? demandé-je en la regardant en biais.

-Non, ça va, j'ai des chaussures ouvertes ! répond-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Allez ! S'il te plaît…

Je pousse un profond soupir. Pourquoi moi ?...Pourquoi est-ce que j'attire toujours ce genre de bestioles surexcitées ? Je suis un aimant à singes hyperactifs ou quoi ? En parlant de ça…je jette un coup d'œil dans le gymnase. L'équipe à commencer à jouer et Akane est à part, faisant des exercices de musculation sous l'œil avisé de l'entraîneur…et de l'équipe féminine. Rien que de voir ça, je sens la colère qui monte. Inutile de rester ici. J'ai besoin d'air.

-OK, je te montre…

Et la voyant prête à prendre mon bras :

-Mais tu restes à distance.

* * *

Je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre. Mal, je pense. Il me dit qu'il veut de l'air et il se barre avec une fille, du genre lolita, qu'il ne connaît pas au bout d'une minute ! Je rêve !

…

Enfin, rien ne me dit qu'il ne la connaît pas. C'est vrai, elle avait l'air plutôt proche de lui…Oh la ! Du calme ! Je vais pas commencer à me monter la tête alors que je viens justement de me dire qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait ! Rien à foutre !

…

N'empêche…ça m'intrigue…Attrapant une bouteille de flotte, je me déplace nonchalamment vers la porte d'entrée du gymnase. Là, je jette un coup d'oeil au dehors. Rien. Ou plutôt, personne. Mais où sont-ils allés ?...M'énerve !

-Tu as trop chaud ?

Je lève les yeux pour voir ma choupinette au visage écarlate. Elle secoue le col de son tee-shirt pour se rafraîchir. Je lui tends ma bouteille avec un sourire :

-Un peu, fais-je alors qu'elle se désaltère. Je…

Des gloussements parviennent à mes oreilles et je tourne mon regard vers l'équipe féminine. Quatre filles qui jusque là nous regardaient se précipitent à l'autre bout du terrain pour parler à voix basse. Sumire a l'air désespéré :

-Elles me saoulent, grommelle-t-elle en rebouchant la bouteille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Toi, fait-elle avec un sourire mauvais. C'est toi qu'il y a.

-Gnu ?

Moi ? Moi et mon corps d'athlète ? Mmf ! Pas étonnant après tout ! Je suis un vrai beau gosse !

-Reviens sur Terre beau gosse, me rappelle gentiment mon ange en me collant la bouteille dans les mains. Toutes les filles ne sont pas assez idiotes pour se laisser avoir par la façade !

-Peut-être bien, fais-je avec un large sourire. N'empêche, elle est plutôt pas mal la façade, non ?

Disant cela, je fais un clin d'oeil aux filles qui nous regardent et j'éclate de rire en les voyant rougir. Trop fort ! Sumire hausse un sourcil et je lève les mains devant moi en signe d'apaisement :

-OK OK, j'arrête. Promis.

-Mouais, ronchonne-t-elle. Je ne sais pas trop si je peux te croire.

-Hey, mais c'est pas vrai ! m'exclamé-je, soudain piqué. Vous vous êtes tous passés le mot ou quoi ?! Y a écrit « pas digne de confiance » sur mon front ?

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Qui d'autre t'as dit ça ?

Je serre les poings. Pas envie d'y penser…

-Personne, grogné-je en jetant un coup d'oeil dehors. Je retourne m'entraîner.

-Akane ! appelle-t-elle soudain. Je dois te parler.

Je me retourne pour voir son petit visage grave. Et ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui Sumire.

-Mais enfin quand arrêteras-tu d'être aussi entêté ?! siffle-t-elle pour ne pas attirer tous les regards sur nous. Tu ne lui as jamais parlé ! Bourrique !

Je me fige légèrement. Les mêmes mots. Elle vient sans le savoir d'employer exactement les mêmes mots que lui…Une bouffée d'angoisse m'envahit. J'ai compris…

-Vous vous êtes ligués, c'est ça ? grincé-je en serrant les poings.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'ai vu parler à Hiiragi en entrant, continué-je d'un ton dur alors qu'elle me regarde comme si j'étais devenu fou. Tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant…

-Attends, je connais Hiiragi-kun depuis aussi longtemps que toi, commence-t-elle. Et j'ai encore le droit de…

-De quoi ?! m'écrié-je soudain, hors de moi. De parler dans mon dos ?! De faire des plans pour me forcer à rencontrer ton abruti de petit ami ?! Et bien allez-y ! Ne vous gênez pas tous les deux ! Faites comme vous le voulez, devenez les meilleurs amis du monde ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi qui suis si con ! Je me demande même pourquoi vous me parlez encore ! Quel con !

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse, ni prêter attention à tous les regards posés sur nous, je me dirige droit vers la salle de musculation. Il faut que j'évacue mon stress ou je vais imploser ! Ah, alors comme ça ils se parlent ?! Et bien continuez ! Vivez votre vie ! Rien à foutre ! Je vais vivre la mienne comme je l'entends, libérés de tous ces fardeaux qui me prennent la tête !

* * *

Y a rien à faire. Je m'ennuie. Visiter pour la énième fois la fac avec une fille qui pépie non-stop à mes côtés me plonge dans un coma léthargique en position verticale. Je pensais m'aérer les idées, respirer un peu loin de tous ces abrutis, y voir un peu plus clair…et essayer de comprendre pourquoi Akane fait la gueule mais…C'est pas mon truc. En temps normal, je laisse couler et tout s'arrange. M'éloigner me permet de reprendre mes esprits, de faire place nette. Là…C'est différent. J'ai l'impression qu'avec lui plus je m'éloigne plus mes idées sont emmêlées. Et ça m'énerve.

- Tu penses à ta copine Hiiragi-kun ?

Je me retourne vivement vers elle alors qu'elle me regarde avec un large sourire et des yeux brillants. C'est bête, mais l'idée que cela se voit même sur mon visage me fait une drôle d'impression. Et me fout encore plus en rogne.

-Occupe-toi de tes oignons, grommelé-je en pressant le pas.

-Aha ! fait-elle en me poursuivant d'un pas léger. Ca, ça veut dire oui !

-…

-Bah oui, sinon tu m'aurais répondu un truc du genre « n'importe quoi, j'ai pas de copine » ou encore « je pensais à tel truc ». T'es trop prévisible !

Ouh la, elle me gonfle elle. Pourquoi elle ne me traite pas de con pendant qu'elle y est ? Je déteste ces nanas qui croient tout savoir sur quelqu'un qu'elles viennent à peine de rencontrer.

-Je te laisse à ta psychanalyse, lâché-je en reprenant vivement le chemin du gymnase.

-Attends Hiiragi-kun ! Ne pars pas comme ça !

Elle me rattrape rapidement et penche la tête pour le regarder avec un sourire. Je détourne résolument les yeux. Fous moi la paix.

-J'ai compris ! fait-elle alors en tapant son poing dans sa paume. Tu t'es disputé avec elle, c'est ça ?

Sans le vouloir, je ralentis légèrement le pas. Grossière erreur. Voilà qu'un large sourire illumine son visage. Quel crétin ! Pourquoi tu prêtes attention à elle ? Comme si elle pouvait t'aider…Pas besoin d'une lolita pour régler mes problèmes avec Akane. Je me débrouille très bien tout seul. Allez, pshh ! Du vent, de l'air !

Elle me suit souplement alors que je change encore de direction. La vache ! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi collant ! Même l'autre idiot comprend plus vite qu'elle ?! Elle a une tête en bois ou quoi ?! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle continue de parler ! Que quelqu'un la fasse taire !

-La copine d'Hiiragi-kun…marmonne-t-elle en se tapotant la joue. Je suis sûre que c'est une fille qui a un caractère complètement différent du tien…Une fille extravertie et bavarde ! Mmh ! J'en suis certaine !

-…

-Aha ! Je suis super forte à ce jeu !

Elle se place soudain juste devant moi, les mains dans le dos, me bouchant le passage :

-Et tu t'es disputée avec elle à cause d'une broutille, c'est ça ? devine-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Je la dévisage un instant. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas qu'on me décortique. Encore moins quand il s'agit d'un inconnu. Et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de choses que je n'arrive pas à comprendre moi-même.

Avec un soupir irrité, je la dépasse en la bousculant légèrement. J'entends ses pas qui me suivent en trottinant et je manque de lâcher un cri d'exaspération lorsqu'elle ouvre de nouveau la bouche :

-Tu sais…Il suffit que tu t'excuses. Avec ce genre de caractère, elle te pardonnera aussitôt si tu es sincère. Je le sais, je suis comme ça ! finit-elle en se montrant du doigt.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu es un modèle ? grogné-je au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Un modèle peut-être pas, relève-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais un mannequin, ça c'est sûr !

Elle éclate de rire alors que je pousse un soupir exaspéré. Néanmoins…Ses mots me trottent dans la tête…M'excuser ?...Moi ?...

…

Pourquoi pas ?...

**oOo**

Je passe la tête par la porte. Les vestiaires ont l'air déserts. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de croiser ces abrutis. Avec un dernier effort, je pousse le chariot de ballons dans un coin et range le balai et la serpillière. Un coup d'oeil vers les douches me le confirme : il est encore là. J'entends juste l'eau couler mais je sais qu'il n'est pas sorti. D'ailleurs son haut de survêt traîne comme d'habitude sur le banc. Avec lenteur, je me laisse glisser au sol et pose mon front sur mes bras repliés. Cette journée était vraiment merdique…Expulsé de l'équipe, humilié par ces branleurs, harcelé par cette fille collante…boudé par Akane…Tu parles d'une rentrée ! J'étais mieux à l'hôpital…

Je laisse aller ma tête en arrière avec un soupir. Il y a des jours où il ne vaudrait mieux pas sortir de chez soi…Le bruit de la douche s'arrête et des pas mouillés claquent légèrement sur le carrelage. Malgré moi, je retiens mon souffle, incapable de lancer un regard vers son casier. J'entends le froissement d'une serviette alors qu'il s'essuie les cheveux puis le léger grincement de la porte de son vestiaire. Et soudain, silence. Un silence lourd…Pesant…Comme il n'y en avait pas eu depuis longtemps…

Une goutte d'eau me tombe sur la main et je relève vivement la tête. Il est là, appuyé nonchalamment contre les casiers, une serviette entourant sa taille et une autre recouvrant toujours sa tête. Et dans l'obscurité, ses yeux bruns luisent étrangement. Malgré la peine et la colère froide que je lis sur son visage, je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager. Je le trouve…beau ? Je ne sais pas…Peut-être…Attirant ça c'est sûr. Bien plus maintenant qu'il ne l'a jamais été…Si ce n'était pas de ses yeux qui me foudroient froidement, je me serai déjà levé pour l'embrasser…Je crois…Je ne sais pas.

-Je suis désolé, réussis-je à articuler.

Il ne bouge pas, continuant à me fixer de ses yeux brillants et accusateurs. Des yeux de prédateurs. Je me sens soudain étrangement en danger. Je détourne le regard, mal à l'aise.

-Je…Je ne me souviens plus de ce que je t'ai dit, avoué-je, me malaxant nerveusement les mains. J'étais en colère…Ca ne compte pas. Oublie.

Il ne réagit toujours pas. Plus grave que je ne le pensais. L'aurais-je touché dans son orgueil ?...Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu baver pour le mettre dans un état pareil ?! Ce silence me tue. Me ronge à petit feu. Me rend dingue. Je n'en peux plus. Je dois le rompre.

-J'étais jaloux ! lâché-je soudain, sans le regarder. Tu ne vas pas me faire un flan pour ça, si ?!

-Jaloux ? relève-t-il alors. Parce que je joue et pas toi ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! m'exclamé-je, piqué au vif.

Comment peut-il me considérer comme ça ?! Alors quoi ?! Je suis le genre de mec qui dès qu'il ne peut pas jouer veut empêcher tout le monde de jouer ?! N'importe quoi ! Il me connaît mieux que ça, non ?!

-C'est à cause de cette pétasse qui…hurlé-je en me tournant vivement vers lui.

Je sursaute, mon cœur bondissant dans ma poitrine. Il s'est agenouillé à mes côtés et son visage se tient à quelques centimètres de moi. Un splendide sourire sur les lèvres.

-Q…Quoi ? grommelé-je, les oreilles brûlantes.

-T'étais jaloux **pour** moi ? s'enquit-il avec un air candide qui finit de m'achever.

-Et…Et alors ?! balbutié-je, au comble de l'embarras, en faisant mine de me relever. J'ai bien le droit non ?...

Impossible de me mettre debout. Il s'est penché sur moi, ses bras passant de chaque côté de mon corps, me bloquant au sol. Ses lèvres posées sur les miennes. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui m'arrive. Je sens juste ses cheveux mouillés se coller sur mon front, l'odeur de son gel douche m'envelopper et son corps qui peu à peu me renverse, si bien que je dois passer mes bras autour de son cou pour ne pas culbuter en arrière. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres et c'est alors que je sens sa langue demander gentiment l'accès à ma bouche. Je suis paniqué. Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Alors je resserre légèrement mon étreinte, m'accrochant à lui comme s'il était la dernière chose sûre dans ce monde de dingue. Et je le laisse prendre possession de moi.

Une étrange sensation je dois dire. Ni vraiment agréable, ni désagréable. Juste assez étrange pour me tirer un délicieux frisson remontant ma colonne vertébrale. Je le sens se retirer presque avec dépit et il pose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me regarder, les yeux brillants, sourire sur le visage.

-Tu as le droit, souffle-t-il en posant son front contre le mien. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Oui, je sais, c'est bête, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Et de virer au rouge vif aussi. Je sens mes joues brûler. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait y faire cuire un œuf. Mais soudain quand je le vois s'approcher de nouveau, je me rends compte de la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Si quelqu'un venait…

-Stop ! fais-je en plaçant une main sur sa bouche.

-Mmh ! meum-meume-t-il avec un air de chien battu.

-T'es trempé andouille ! mentis-je en essayant de m'extraire de sous son corps mouillé. Pas envie de chopper la crève par ta faute !

-T'es d'un romantisme, gémit-il en me regardant par en dessous alors que je me redresse, époussetant mes vêtements.

-Rien à voir, répliqué-je d'un air assuré malgré mon cœur qui battait la chamade. Allez habille-toi. Je t'attends dehors.

-Tu veux pas un streap-tease maison ? fait-il avec un sourire en coin en faisant tournoyer la serviette qu'il avait sur la tête.

-Crétin ! réussis-je à articuler alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

Je me dirige droit vers la porte et sort, m'appuyant contre le mur. J'inspire un grand coup, le cerveau en ébullition et les joues écarlates. La vache…Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour…Enfin, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois…C'est vrai, il y avait eu la fois où il était complètement bourré…mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Cette fois-ci, il avait été…tendre. Oui, je crois que je peux le dire comme ça.

Je me passe une main sur le visage. Il faut vraiment que je garde mon sang froid. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je me transforme peu à peu en une bestiole comme lui. La preuve : ce n'est pas vraiment parce qu'il était mouillé que je l'ai repoussé. Ni même vraiment parce que l'on était à la fac. Non…plutôt parce que s'il avait continué, cela aurait été peut-être moi qui n'aurais pas été capable de m'arrêter.

* * *

Ploum ploum, laliladoum ! O happy day ! Sunshine, etc ! Moi, déprimé ? Comment ça ? Impossible voyons ! Dire que je broyais du noir, il y a quelques minutes à peine ! Quel idiot ! De l'air ? Il n'en avait visiblement pas besoin parce que…parce que…C'est lui qui est revenu vers moi ! Yeepee ! Et en plus, il était jaloux ! Hourrah ! Hip hip hip ! Re-hourrah ! Comment pourrais-je être plus heureux que ça ?! Difficile, je pense ! J'ai même pu l'embrasser sans me prendre une tarte ! Un vrai bisou ! Avec le câlin et tout ! Depuis le temps que je l'attendais celui-là !

J'enfile mon tee-shirt en chantonnant…euh…ça doit être la chanson des pokemons, enfin bref, un truc crétin, mais peu importe ! il est là dehors, il m'attend ! Moi ! Akane Tachibana ! Jaloux !

-Je ne m'étais pas trompée finalement.

Je me retourne vivement, cognant violemment du coude dans les casiers. Mais je me fiche de la douleur. Devant moi, appuyée dans une pose aguichante contre les armoires, la fille. Celle qui était avec Hitonari tout à l'heure. Celle qui l'a traînée au dehors. Pour faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?...

-Sur la copine d'Hiiragi-kun, je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

-De quoi tu parles ? grondé-je en me redressant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif…Tachibana-kun, finit-elle en jetant un œil à l'étiquette de mon casier. Je suis…simplement passée par là…

Je me pétrifie. Est-ce qu'elle… ? A mon expression, elle éclate de rire :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fait-elle en balayant l'air de la main. Je n'ai pas l'intention de déballer votre histoire. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandé-je après avoir poussé un énorme soupir intérieur.

Elle sort soudain un petit calepin décoré de dizaines de stickers de couleurs. Qu'elle feuillette avec une lenteur arrogante.

-Ah, voilà ! Tachibana-kun : 1m80, né le 14 février, groupe sanguin O. Sur le terrain, poste de Power Forward et dossard n°14, les deux étant les mêmes qu'au lycée, ce que tu as ardemment demandé en arrivant ici au début de l'année. Tu es un mec égocentrique, égoïste, acharné, extraverti, faisant tout ce qui lui passe par la tête et…

-Hey oh ! m'exclamé-je vivement, les poings serrés. T'es qui bordel pour me parler comme ça ?!

Elle me jette un regard (que j'aime pas du tout !) puis ferme son petit calepin d'un geste sec.

-Tu sais, soupire-t-elle, au départ je pensais vraiment laisser tomber. Je me suis dit, bon, c'est vrai après tout, c'est comme ça, tu n'y peux rien. Mais…

Elle lève les yeux sur moi:

-…face à un type comme toi, playboy et égoïste, je n'ai aucun remord. Je dirais même que j'utiliserai tous les moyens possibles pour réussir.

Elle me tend alors la main et je sens venir la mauvaise nouvelle :

-Je m'appelle Takashi Akemi, capitaine de la toute nouvelle équipe de pompoms girls de la fac. Et future petite amie d'Hiiragi-kun.

_A suivre…_

_Prochain chapitre: Complots et feuilles de thé_


	7. Complots et feuilles de thé

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review ! Elles me vont droit au cœur ! Et vous me faites trop rire ! « Ouais, elle se prend pour qui cette meuf ?! » Si vous ne l'aimez pas, vous allez être servis dans ce chapitre ! Surtout qu'elle va rester un moment parmi nous…Quant au petit ami de Sumire, désolée, mais ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre !

Juste un dernier truc après je vous fiche la paix : j'en suis déjà à 55 pages sous Word !! Dingue non ?! Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient vraiment progressé…Quoique…Avec Hiiragi, il faut y aller doucement !

Bon ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Complots et feuilles de thé**

Ca me gonfle. Mais alors bien, bien comme il faut. Je me balade tranquillement avec Hitonari, on est que tous les deux, il n'a pas été viré de l'équipe…Seulement voilà. Je ne suis pas foutu de goûter ce moment à sa juste valeur parce que les paroles de cette foutue nana me trotte dans la tête. « La future petite amie d'Hiiragi-kun » ! Non mais elle se prend pour qui celle là ?! Espèce de sale…

-T'as un problème ?

Je relève les yeux vers Hitonari qui me dévisage, l'air légèrement inquiet. Je sens me cœur se gonfler dans ma poitrine. Il n'évite pas mon regard. Il ne parait pas gêné. Il me parle de lui-même. Autant de signes qui montrent que mon action de tout à l'heure ne l'a absolument pas dérangé. Et autant de raisons pour moi de sauter de joie ! Mais seulement…

-Non, rien de grave, fais-je en secouant la tête avec un sourire. T'inquiète.

Il me jette un regard de travers en marmonnant un « mouais » tout sauf dupe. Et oui ! C'est comme ça ! Il commence à trop bien me connaître ! Et je dois dire que j'adore ça !

…

En même temps, je peux bien lui demander…Ca ne m'engage à rien…

-Dis…commencé-je prudemment.

-Mmh ?

-Tu…Tu me trouves playboy et égoïste toi ?

Il se met soudain à tousser, s'étouffant à moitié. Inquiet, je m'approche de lui pour me rendre compte qu'il est mort de rire. Je pique un fard en shootant dans une cannette qui traîne lamentablement sur le trottoir :

-Ta franchise me va droit au choeur …

-Rhaa la vache ! fait-il en reprenant son souffle. Me sors pas des trucs comme ça pendant que je respire ! J'ai faillis mourir !

-Mort par étouffement parce que tu te moquais de ton copain, c'est vraiment cool comme mort, marmonné-je avant de me rendre compte, une nouvelle fois trop tard, que mes paroles pouvaient entraîner un blocage.

-Je préfère mourir comme ça que par étouffement avec une arête de poisson, réplique-t-il avec un sourire.

Je le dévisage un instant puis un large sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres. Il n'a rien dit. Il n'a même pas relevé…Yeeeeeeeeeeees !

-OK, ce regard là, par contre, ne me fais pas du tout rire, déclare soudain Hitonari d'un air suspicieux.

-Hein ? fais-je d'un air niais. Tu parles de mon regard super beau gosse love playboy et égoïste ?

-C'est ça ! lance-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Ca fait du bien de le voir comme ça. C'est marrant, depuis que je suis retourné le chercher à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas regretté une seconde. Même s'il arrive à me faire sentir super heureux et au fond du gouffre en l'espace de quelques heures. Je sais pas comment il fait. Je ne sais même pas si lui le sait d'ailleurs. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a mon pauvre petit cœur dans ses mains. Et qu'il n'est pas vraiment délicat avec. Snif. Pauvre de moi.

…

Ca me rappelle l'autre nana d'ailleurs. Elle n'a pas vraiment été délicate non plus celle-là ! Dans le genre tac au tac, on ne fait pas mieux !

-Dis donc, c'était qui cette fille avec qui tu parlais tout à l'heure ? demandé-je l'air de rien, alors que l'on remontait le long de la plage.

-Tout à l'heure ? s'étonne-t-il. Ah elle ! Bof, une fille que j'ai rencontré hier à l'arrêt de bus. Je lui ai prêté mon portable parce qu'elle n'avait plus de batterie…Je ne pensais pas que j'allais la revoir. Elle est collante, une horreur.

Mes oreilles s'ouvrent toutes grandes. Ah ? Alors il ne l'aime pas ?

-Collante ? relevé-je d'un ton détaché.

-Ouais, grommelle-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Elle voulait absolument que je lui fasse visiter la fac. Et puis elle m'a frisé la tête pendant une heure avec…

Il s'interrompit en me jetant un coup d'œil. Eh ben ? Quoi, quoi ?! Avec quoi ?! Un sourire teinté de cruauté se dessine alors sur ses lèvres :

-Mais comment tu sais qu'elle m'a parlé toi ? Tu n'étais pas en train de t'entraîner ?

-Hein ? fais-je en sentant mon estomac se serrer légèrement. Ah bah, j'ai du le voir pendant que je faisais une pause…

-Ou pendant que tu parlais à l'autre grognasse, ajoute-t-il d'un ton plus sec.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes si tu le sais ?

-Pour voir ce que tu vas répondre.

-Ah. Et j'ai réussi le test mon colonel ?

-Non, tu t'es vautré comme une merde. Mais tu auras l'occasion de te rattraper.

-Cool…

Nous nous arrêtons un instant pour regarder la mer. Elle est toujours aussi belle, aussi brillante que dans tous nos souvenirs de lycée. Combien de fois est-ce qu'on est tous venus ici pour élaborer des stratégies, pour échafauder des plans ou tout simplement pour faire les cons ? Je ne sais pas…La voir comme ça, ça me rappelle un peu Kouzu. Et ça me fait du bien. C'était vraiment une bonne période de ma vie.

-On a passé des chouettes moments ici, soupire-t-il en s'appuyant contre le garde fou. A chaque fois, ça me rappelle tous ces crétins de Kouzu.

Je le regarde de nouveau. La lumière joue gentiment dans ses cheveux dorés et fait ressortir la clarté de ses yeux. Magnifique…

-Quoi ? fait-il soudain en me jetant un regard soupçonneux.

-Rien ! ronronné-je en m'appuyant à mon tour sur le garde fou, coude à coude avec lui, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. C'est juste que je pensais exactement à la même chose ! _Power of love_ !

Il rosit légèrement, il sourit et me traite d'idiot. Je m'avance légèrement et je manque d'hurler de joie quand je le vois faire de même pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent. Il semblerait bien que j'ai réussi à me faire une petite place dans son cœur. Et pour rien au monde je ne la cèderai à quelqu'un.

Si elle veut la guerre, elle l'aura.

* * *

Je m'arrête au coin de la rue pour reprendre mon souffle. Le vent glacé du matin m'enveloppe et je relève la capuche de mon haut de survêt. Pas envie de chopper une otite. Je reprends mon chemin en marchant, inspirant et expirant profondément. Mon séjour à l'hôpital, sans parler des quelques semaines qui l'ont précédé, a plus influé sur mon rythme que je ne le pensais. J'ai intérêt à reprendre l'entraînement sérieusement. Surtout que maintenant mes sujets d'inquiétude ne sont plus vraiment du même ordre…Ils sont plus…abordables dirons-nous ? Abordables, adorables, insupportables, je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai plus à m'en faire. Et c'est déjà ça.

Oh la ! Il est déjà sept heures moins le quart ? J'ai intérêt à me grouiller de rentrer ou mon frangin va encore gueuler. Il est devenu légèrement gonflant. Et protecteur à mort. Hier, il faisait le pied de grue devant la maison parce que j'étais à la bourre. Une chance qu'Akane se soit comporté normalement depuis le bout de la rue ou on était grillés. D'ailleurs…ça m'étonne moi-même…Je me suis laissé embrasser dans un lieu public. Pas très loin de chez moi. En pleine journée.

…

Pas vraiment « laissé » d'ailleurs…Je n'étais pas contre. Tout ça est en train de me changer à petit feu. Il faut que je fasse gaffe. Je ne suis vraiment pas prêt à ce que ça s'ébruite. Je commence juste à me sentir bien, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver à nouveau au milieu de la tourmente.

Je souris en reprenant ma course. Je ne sais pas trop si le mot « tranquillité » peut être associé à « Akane Tachibana ». Bah, pour moi, il fera bien un effort et arrêtera de provoquer des cataclysmes à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche. Il y arrivera…

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

OK, alors là, c'est clairement une déclaration de guerre. Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, elle est dans** mon** bus ! Cette…Cette…Elle est là ! Assise tranquillement à coté de la vitre ! Le nez dans son portable ! Si je ne me retenais pas, je la…

En fait non, je vais faire comme si elle n'existait pas. C'est ça, je vais rayer sa minable petite existence de ma vie de rêve et tout ira mieux. Après tout, Hitonari m'a dit qu'elle le gonflait. Rien à craindre donc de cette pimbêche aux dents longues.

…

N'empêche…Raaaaaaah ! Ca m'énerve d'être comme ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à oublier, à occulter, à écraser ses paroles débiles de mon cerveau ?! L'est pourtant pas si grand que ça mon cerveau ! Je devrais facilement arriver à virer les infos pas importantes, non ?! Pourquoi il n'y a que les cours qui ne rentrent pas dans cette caboche épaisse ?! Rien que de repenser à sa voix stridente ça me…

-Tachibana-kun !

Et paf ! Evidemment, ça devait arriver. Il faut dire qu'essayer de se cacher derrière la barre d'un bus, ce n'est pas facile. Je la vois approcher, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et trois constatations me viennent à l'esprit. Un, il n'y a aucune provocation dans ses expressions, elle parait totalement sincère. Bizarre. Deux, elle est définitivement idiote. Depuis quand on va papoter tranquillement avec son adversaire alors qu'on a soi même déclaré la guerre ? Chelou. Trois…Trois, et pas la moindre, c'est qu'elle est vraiment jolie. Belle je dirais même. Et ça, étrangement, ça me serre légèrement la poitrine. Elle me semble soudain terriblement dangereuse.

-Salut ! fait-elle avec son joli sourire. Ca va ?

-Comme ça peut face à une fille qui prétend me voler mon copain, lâché-je avec un sourire assassin.

-Oh ça ? s'étonne-t-elle. Il ne faut pas le prendre comme une guerre mais plutôt…comme une compétition ! On ne va pas s'étriper à chaque fois qu'on se voit, ce serait dommage non ? ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je la regarde d'un air soupçonneux. Cette fille est dérangée. C'est clair. A moins que…

-Je crois que tu n'as pas compris un truc, grogné-je alors que nous descendons du bus.

-Oh mais j'attends que le grand Tachibana-kun m'éclaire de sa superbe ! déclare-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

Je m'arrête et elle fait de même, son sourire s'effaçant face à mon air grave. En temps normal j'aurais pu rire de sa blague. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais même pu la trouver sympathique. Mais là, je ne joue pas. Pas avec ça. Je vais te le faire rentrer dans le crâne moi !

-Tu n'as pas compris combien Hitonari est important pour moi, articulé-je clairement pour que tous les mots pénètrent sa cervelle de poulet. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire le prix d'une quelconque compétition. Personne n'a le droit de le traiter comme ça et je ne laisserai personne le faire.

Elle me dévisage un instant puis s'approche de moi, calme. Trop calme. Trop sure d'elle. Et sa beauté n'en est que plus éclatante. Je n'aime pas ça.-

-Je crois que toi aussi tu n'as pas compris quelque chose, susurre-t-elle à quelques centimètres de mon visage. C'est que moi aussi je suis sérieuse. Et que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Toujours.

Elle recule qu'un pas, sourire aux lèvres :

-Je veux juste rester en bons termes avec toi. Parce que tu m'as l'air sympa.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je suis partagé entre l'envie de lui mettre une gifle et celle de l'emmener direct à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Cette fille a un grain c'est clair. Pire…Elle est intelligente. Trop intelligente. Je vois soudain les rouages de sa cervelle tourner à une allure frénétique dans son crâne et des milliers de plans diaboliques s'y former, tous dans un seul but : m'enlever Hitonari.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire, grincé-je en serrant les poings.

-Tant mieux, répond-t-elle en tirant la langue. Sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle.

Si elle avait été un mec, je l'aurais cognée. Et pas qu'un peu. Elle me fout la haine. Mon sang bat dans mes tempes, mes mâchoires se crispent à me faire gueuler de douleur et pourtant je ne peux pas faire un geste. C'est la première fois que je me sens si impuissant face à un adversaire.

-Tachibana ?

Cette voix ! Mon oasis, ma bouée, ma bouffée d'oxygène ! Je me retourne vivement pour voir Hitonari me dévisager d'un air intrigué. Ses yeux vont de moi à l'autre. Et ça m'énerve. Parce qu'elle est là, il ne regarde pas que moi. Elle me gonfle véritablement. Elle est en train de tout me prendre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux ? demande-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil.

-Oh Tachibana-kun m'a conseillé de m'adresser à l'équipe féminine de basket pour recruter les filles de mon équipe de pompom girls ! ment l'autre avec un grand sourire et un aplomb d'actrice professionnelle. Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée Hiiragi-kun ?

Je serre le poing. Elle est trop familière. Encore une chose à ajouter dans la liste des choses qui m'horripile.

-J'en sais rien, fais ce que tu veux, lâche-t-il de son ton froid habituel. Hey, ça va ? me demande-t-il en s'approchant de moi. T'as une sale gueule…

Je relève les yeux pour le dévisager. Il a l'air inquiet. Ses yeux clairs m'observent attentivement, comme pour essayer de lire dans mes pensées…Je ne sais même pas si j'aimerai qu'il y arrive…C'est trop la merde là dedans…Le seul truc qui me console, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier. Et qu'il est venu vers moi.

-J'ai un peu mal, fais-je en portant la main à ma mâchoire douloureuse, un désagréable goût métallique dans la bouche. Mais t'inquiète, ajouté-je rapidement en voyant ses yeux se teinter de douleur, ça va passer. J'ai pris mes médocs.

-Te force pas abruti, grogne-t-il alors que nous nous mettons en route. Si t'as mal, dis-le au lieu de jouer les héros.

-J'ai mal.

-Je sais, tu viens de me le dire.

-Hey ! Tu pourrais au moins me réconforter ! C'est ton rôle, merde !

-Si je commence, tu vas prendre de mauvaises habitudes.

Je gueule alors qu'il se marre. Mais je suis tout sauf en colère. Au contraire. Il m'a choisi, moi, face à cette fille sublime. Je m'en fiche s'il a de la boue dans les yeux. Tant mieux. Je m'assurerai qu'il en ait toujours. Je n'ai rien à craindre. Je sais comment il fonctionne. Il ne me trahira pas. Elle aura beau faire des pieds et des mains, elle ne le fera pas basculer.

…

Enfin, vu le regard qu'elle nous lance, j'ai intérêt à être sur mes gardes. Ca va être un combat plus rude que tout ceux que j'ai mené jusqu'à maintenant. Mais pas question de perdre. Non. Hors de question. Ces yeux, ce sourire, cette peau claire, ces cheveux miel…Tout ça est à moi. Et à moi seul. Tant pis si je suis égoïste et possessif. Qu'elle ne vienne pas me chercher. Ou elle pourra ajouter « violent » sur sa liste.

* * *

Un ballon de basket est la chose la plus banale que je connaisse. C'est vrai après tout, pour les gens ce n'est qu'une « baballe » comme les autres. Pour certains c'est même un objet incompréhensible : pourquoi est-ce que des gens passent tout leur temps et leur énergie à courir après pour la coller dans un cercle métallique et, pour au final, la récupérer et recommencer ? Inconcevable. S'ils étaient un peu moins bornés, ils verraient que c'est bien plus que ça. Il est loin d'être une baballe. Il est l'objet, l'outil, l'arme pour rendre les rêves réalité. Il est l'ami le plus fidèle sur lequel on peut s'appuyer pour se surpasser, pour être le plus fort. Le plus brillant. Le premier.

…

Voilà en gros le genre de conneries qui tourne dans ma tête après deux jours d'interdiction totale de poser un pied sur le terrain. Temps passé à nettoyer les locaux et les ballons. Les ballons…Je les ai tellement sentis sous mes doigts que j'en ai des marques sur les paumes. Je veux jouer. J'en ai envie. C'est plus fort que moi. Je vais devenir fou si je ne fais rien. Passer mon temps à regarder n'étanche pas ma soif. Je veux jouer. Je veux courir. Je veux faire des passes. Je veux voir le ballon finir dans le panier. Et voir le sourire d'Akane alors qu'il revient vers moi pour me taper dans la main. C'est vital. J'ai besoin d'air.

Alors que je marche dans les couloirs vides du corps de bâtiment dédié au sport en dribblant avec un ballon « emprunté », j'aperçois Yoshikawa devant le distributeur de boisson. Pour faire mon de bruit, j'attrape le ballon, sans la quitter des yeux. Son air m'intrigue. Elle parait…Triste et fatiguée. Je l'ai rarement vue comme ça. Sauf quand Akane refuse de voir ou de parler de son petit ami…Hideo je crois. De toutes façons pour faire accepter quelque chose à cette tête de nœuds, il faut avoir de la patience ! Mais cette fille semble en avoir et une sacrée réserve ! Elle le connaît depuis tellement longtemps. Plus que moi…

Je sors de mes pensées alors que le bruit d'une canette chutant dans le distributeur résonne dans le couloir. Mouais. J'ai beau ne pas lui avoir parlé souvent, je vois bien que quelque chose cloche. Et, ceux qui ne me connaissent pas pourront dire toutes les saloperies sur mon compte, mais je n'aime guère laisser les personnes que j'apprécie broyer du noir. Encore moins quand elles sont liées à Akane. J'ai déjà du mal à le gérer quand il va bien alors si en plus il se prend la tête sur des trucs débiles, j'y arriverai jamais !

-Salut, fais-je alors qu'elle m'aperçoit enfin tandis que je m'avance vers elle. Besoin d'un coup de main ? demandé-je en voyant une dizaine de canettes déjà sur le sol.

-Eh bien…Ce n'est pas de refus…Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, ajoute-t-elle rapidement.

-J'ai fait toutes mes heures d'intérêt général, dis-je simplement en me baissant pour empiler quatre canettes et les soulever, en équilibre.

Elle sourit et prends les boissons restantes avant de me suivre dans le couloir en direction du gymnase. En silence. Je lui jette un coup d'oeil. Elle a l'air abattu. La Yoshikawa que j'ai l'habitude de voir ne fait que sourire et parler. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?… Il n'y a qu'une personne pour la mettre dans cet état…Et ce n'est pas sensé être mes oignons.

-Tu n'es pas à l'entraînement ? demandé-je alors pour rompre ce silence étrangement pesant.

-Non, fait-elle avec un sourire forcé en secouant la tête. Je ne suis pas en classe sport étude, je continue le basket en tant que club et je viens dès que je peux mais…ce n'est pas suffisant. L'entraîneur préfère se concentrer sur les filles de sa section.

-Sympa, grincé-je malgré moi.

Je hais ce mec. Un bellâtre qui se pavane devant l'équipe féminine alors qu'il doit avoir à peine trois ans de plus moi. Sa technique n'est pas exceptionnelle et il passe son temps à essayer de peloter les filles en prétextant les aider à trouver les bonnes postures. Ecoeurant. Sans parler du fait qu'il ose se foutre de nous quand on se plante, pour faire rire les autres. C'est sur lui que j'aurais du écraser mon poing. Sale con.

-Oh mais je comprends tu sais, dit-elle rapidement, gênée par ma réaction. Après tout, les rencontres interfacs sont dans moins de deux mois, il veut donner à la fac toutes ses chances. Je suis contente de pouvoir les aider de mon mieux.

En leur apportant leur sodas et en les encourageant depuis le banc ? raillé-je. Super.

Je la vois du coin de l'œil se mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, ça m'énerve ça ! Je supporte pas les gens qui se satisfont de leur condition alors qu'ils sont dans leur droit de demander mieux ! Ca me fout en rogne !

Le reste de notre trajet se fait dans le silence et nous pénétrons dans le gymnase. Je vois Akane nous suivre du regard depuis l'autre côté du terrain et je sens bien que son regard s'attarde sur Yoshikawa. Il doit se rendre compte qu'elle ne va pas bien. Crétin ! Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de venir lui parler ! Mais se serait écorner ton ego surdimensionné ! Andouille. T'es bien le même toi.

-Ah Hiiragi-kun !

Oh non, pas elle. C'est pas vrai mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là, en plein milieu des remplaçantes de l'équipe féminine ?! Je jette un coup d'œil sur le terrain. L'équipe régulière s'entraîne à fond sous le regard pervers de leur prof débile qui n'en a strictement rien à faire que plus d'une dizaine de filles soient à la ramasse. Bof. Après tout, si elles se plaignent pas, il n'y a rien à faire. Faut pas espérer qu'un Superman vienne à votre secours les cocottes ! On dans le monde réel là. Il va falloir vous remuer si vous voulez que ça change.

-Tu restes un peu avec nous ? demande la folle furieuse en s'approchant dangereusement de moi sous le regard étonné de Yoshikawa.

-Non, lâché-je en posant les canettes au sol. J'ai juste aidé Yoshikawa qui en avait plein les bras.

-Merci d'ailleurs, fait cette dernière en baissant rapidement la tête.

Je la dévisage un instant. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a maigri…Les mêmes. Les deux mêmes. Andouilles.

-Si t'as besoin d'aide, t'as qu'à demander, déclaré-je en prenant le ballon sur mon épaule. Fais pas comme l'autre abruti.

Je lis l'étonnement sur son visage puis un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Le sourire de la Yoshikawa habituelle. Gagné.

C'est alors que l'autre folle s'accroche à mon bras sous les regards effarés de toutes les filles présentes :

-Moi, moi ! fait-elle en me regardant avec de grands yeux brillants. Hiiragi-kun, j'ai besoin d'aide !

-J'ai pas dit que c'était à moi qu'il fallait demander ! grogné-je en me dégageant vivement. Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me coller comme ça ! Je suis pas ton mec !

-Bouh…pleurniche-t-elle d'une voix d'une petite fille. T'es méchant Hiiragi-kun ! Moi qui suis nouvelle…Et qui ne connaît personne…

Raah, elle me gonfle ! Je supporte pas les nanas bruyantes ! Elles me vrillent les tympans ! Faites-la taire, n'importe qui !

-Takashi-san, je peux t'aider si tu veux, propose alors Yoshikawa en posant la main sur l'épaule de la folle qui tourne aussitôt vers elle un regard candide.

-C'est vrai ?! Vrai de vrai ?! Sumire-chan, tu es un amour ! s'exclame-t-elle en lui sautant au cou. Tu es la première de mes pompom girls ! Je ne te laisserai jamais partir !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire alors que Yoshikawa me lance un regard soudain apeuré. Ca, pour te faire avoir, tu viens de te faire avoir ! C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les saintes. Toujours à se plier en deux pour plaire aux autres, pour leur faire plaisir. Et on ne peut rien faire d'autre que de les regarder se faire démolir, boulon par boulon. C'est pitoyable.

-Je…Je crois que je suis dans le pétrin, me dit-elle enfin alors que l'autre l'a abandonnée pour aller convertir d'autres filles agglutinées à la porte du gymnase.

-Je crois oui, fais-je avec un sourire.

* * *

J'assiste à la scène, légèrement désorienté. D'abord Hitonari et Sumire qui rentrent ensemble dans le gymnase. Bon ça, passe encore, bien que je crève d'envie de savoir de quoi ils ont parlé pour que ma puce fasse cette tête d'enterrement. Il va falloir que je lui parle…ça fait plus d'un jour qu'on se boude et j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité…Moi et ma grande gueule…

Bon OK, passons là-dessus. Mais après, que l'autre dinde s'accroche à Hitonari (qui s'est dégagé avec une rapidité qui m'a réchauffé le corps ! Je l'adore mon iceberg !) puis à ma poussinette, ça c'est un peu trop fort ! Et le pire (ou le mieux, je sais pas), c'est de voir Hitonari et Sumire discuter calmement…et rire ! Non mais ça, c'est je crois le truc le plus inconcevable que j'ai jamais vu ! Sumire qui tire la tronche depuis hier rigole timidement et Hitonari, l'insociable de service, sourit ! Il faut vraiment que quelqu'un m'explique là…

Je sais que je devrais me réjouir. Après tout, mon petit copain et ma meilleure amie s'entendent bien, il n'y a pas de jalousie dans l'air, ils discutent calmement…Mais c'est ça qui me fait bizarre. Ils sont tellement à part pour moi, tellement deux mondes différents que…j'ai l'impression qu'ils parlent de moi en permanence…Et pourtant, je me doute bien que ce n'est pas le cas ! « Akane, arrête de te croire le nombril de l'univers » dixit l'un ou l'autre, au choix. L'idée qu'ils pourraient discuter de mes humeurs, de mes attitudes…qu'ils pourraient me critiquer…ça me serre légèrement le ventre. Je sais bien qu'Hitonari n'a pas envie de révéler notre relation et qu'il n'est pas du genre à faire des erreurs mais…quelque part, ça m'effraie. Il va falloir que je lui en parle. Sans l'énerver. En choisissant les mots justes. Hum, tâche ardue pour moi qui finit toujours par tout foirer quand il s'agit des mots.

-Alors, jaloux ?

Je me retourne vivement. Takashi. Evidemment.

-C'est dingue comme tu peux apparaître partout comme un fantôme, grommelé-je en ramassant ma serviette sur un banc.

-C'est inné chez moi, fait-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu as soif ?

Elle me tend une brique de lait à la fraise. Je la regarde d'un air suspicieux. Comment est-ce qu'elle sait… ?

-J'ai mes infos n'oublie pas, répond-t-elle en devinant mes pensées. Et il n'est pas empoisonné, t'inquiète.

J'accepte avec un grognement. Non, parce que, bon, c'est quand même un lait à la fraise ! Je m'assois sur le banc, mon regard retombant sans que je le veuille sur Hitonari et Sumire qui discutent toujours, accroupis au bord du terrain.

-Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, susurre-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi. A ton avis, ils parlent de quoi ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, répliqué-je en avalant un gorgée de lait. Et moi non plus.

-C'est vrai…Mais ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas curieux ?...

Face à mon silence, elle se penche en avant pour capter mon regard, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Tu voudrais que je te le dise ?

J'hoche un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait là ?

-Ce serait un jeu d'enfant, continue-t-elle en se levant. Il me suffit de cuisiner un peu Sumire-chan maintenant que nous sommes amies et…

-Hey ! lancé-je en me levant vivement. Je t'interdis de poser tes sales pattes sur elle, c'est clair ?

Ma voix a résonné un peu plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. De nombreux regards (tous les regards en fait) se tournent vers nous. Ceux d'Hitonari et de Sumire également. Mais je m'en fiche. Les yeux luisant d'amusement de cette fille me paraissent alors beaucoup plus digne d'attention.

-Ouhlala ! chuchote-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi. Tu es encore plus possessif que je ne le pensais. Tu veux garder ton copain et ta copine ? Il faut savoir partager…

Elle n'a pas le temps de prononcer un mot de plus. Je l'attrape violemment par les deux poignets l'attirant vivement vers moi. Elle grimace sous l'étreinte mais n'évite pas mon regard noir.

-Avise toi seulement de leur causer du tort et je te jure que je ne te lâcherai pas, grincé-je alors que des murmures résonnent autour de nous.

-Des menaces ? articule-t-elle avec un sourire douloureux. Moi qui ne veux que t'aider…

-Garde ton aide, répliqué-je en la lâchant sèchement alors que les entraîneurs se fraient un chemin vers nous en gueulant. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Que tu crois, siffle-t-elle avant de me tourner le dos pour sortir du gymnase la tête haute.

Mes poings se serrent et je n'entends même pas les engueulades de mon coach. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Ou cette fille va me rendre dingue.

* * *

-Tachibana ? Il est déjà parti.

Hein ? Parti ? Mais où ? Remerciant Eiji, je sors rapidement des vestiaires, mon sac sur l'épaule. Est-ce qu'il serait rentré immédiatement après l'entraînement ? J'ai pourtant pas mis longtemps pour ranger et nettoyer le terrain…Je me suis même grouillé pour finir plus vite…Mais à quoi il pense cet andouille ? Faire une scène pareille en plein milieu de l'entraînement et se barrer comme un voleur…

-Hiiragi !

Je me retourne vivement pour voir le coach qui me fait signe de le suivre dans son bureau. Comme si j'avais du temps pour ça ! Mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix…

-Oui monsieur ? fais-je en pénétrant dans son bureau.

-Dis moi…commence-t-il en s'asseyant. Tu es un bon ami de Tachibana ?

Cette question me fait un nœud dans le ventre. Calme toi…Il ne sait rien, rien du tout. Personne ne sait rien. Personne.

-Assez pour lui casser la gueule et qu'il ne m'en veuille pas après, répondé-je d'un ton détaché.

L'entraîneur me jette un regard noir. Bah oui, tu me poses une question con aussi ! Tout le monde sait qu'Akane et moi sommes inséparables. Enfin, pas dans le sens intime, dans le sens ami. C'est connu. Il veut en venir où ce vieillard bougon ? Grouille, il faut que je le retrouve moi !

-Je suppose que tu pourras lui parler alors.

J'ouvre des yeux ronds. Lui parler ? Il se lève en poussant un soupir :

-Il force trop, bien trop pour une sortie d'hôpital, dit-il enfin. Et…je pense que ça a un rapport avec le fait que je t'ai interdit de rentrer sur le terrain tant qu'il ne serait pas capable de rejouer.

Alors là…Je reste scié…J'ai jamais entendu un truc aussi con ! Connaissant le lascar, c'est vrai qu'il en serait capable mais…Décidément, ce vieux schnock n'a rien compris. Personne ne nous comprend. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on arrive à s'entendre aussi bien.

-Je ne crois pas, répondé-je en essayant de garder mon calme. C'est simplement qu'il a envie de rejouer.

Il me regarde de nouveau en coin puis se met visiblement à réfléchir. J'ai pas besoin d'être là pour ça, si ? Parti comme ça l'est, j'en ai pour une demi-heure ! Autant prendre les devants :

-Ecoutez monsieur, commencé-je alors qu'il me jette un regard étonné. Tachibana est un abruti qui ne prend absolument rien en compte quand il s'agit du basket. Il pourrait faire un match entier avec une cheville pétée ou deux côtes fêlées. Alors vous pensez bien que ce n'est pas sa mâchoire qui va l'arrêter. Il gueulera un peu moins fort, c'est tout.

L'entraîneur esquisse un sourire puis se lève pour venir s'asseoir sur son bureau, comme à chaque fois qu'il a un truc désagréable à dire. OK, qu'il le crache son venin, et qu'il me foute la paix !

-Je vois, finit-il par lâcher. Mais parle lui quand même. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit encore privé de jeu parce que ses blessures ne guérissent pas. On a besoin de vous deux pour les interfacs. Parce que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma sanction, quoiqu'il fasse, ajoute-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil.

-Bien Monsieur, acquiescé-je rapidement. Je peux y aller ?

Il hoche la tête et j'essaie de sortir le plus dignement possible. A peine dans le couloir, je pars en courant. Des dizaines de places me viennent en tête, tous des endroits où il pourrait être. Je vais tous les faire. Je veux comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Evidemment, il est dans le dernier endroit auquel j'ai pensé. Assis tout au bout de la vieille jetée, face à la mer. Si je n'étais pas aussi inquiet et crevé, j'aurais souri face à cette image de romantique fini qui ne lui va pas du tout. Mais là, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rire. De le voir comme ça, les bras autour des jambes, le regard sur l'horizon, ça ne me dit rien qu'y vaille. Lui qui d'habitude laisse toujours exploser ses pensées, le voir introverti me fout les jetons. Il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose.

Je me laisse tomber à ses côtés, à bout de souffle. C'est que je suis crevé moi à avoir crapahuter partout ! J'ai au moins du courir cinq kilomètres ! Y a pas à dire, je me suis ramolli…Enfin bon ce n'est pas vraiment le problème principal.

Son visage est grave. Trop grave. Je n'aime pas ça. A quoi tu penses ?...

-Désolé, finit-il par articuler.

-Mmh ?

-Désolé de t'avoir fait courir partout, complète-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil.

-Pas grave. J'avais besoin de me remuer.

Nous restons un long moment en silence à regarder les vagues lécher les rochers et la plage où s'amusent une bande de lycéens. A les voir, je me sens légèrement nostalgique…

-On était cool à cette époque, dit-il soudain, son regard suivant le mien. Il n'y avait que nous et le basket…

-Je ne vois pas ce qui a vraiment changé depuis…

-Maintenant, il y a des emmerdeurs, grogne-t-il en s'allongeant sur le dos, un bras sur les yeux.

Je le dévisage un instant. J'ai loupé un épisode ?

-Explique.

Il reste silencieux un instant puis pousse un soupir :

-C'est rien, oublie. Ca va passer.

-Que tu sois d'une humeur de chien, c'est pas rare, commencé-je m'attirant aussitôt une œillade meurtrière. Que tu en viennes aux mains, ça aussi, c'est courant. Mais c'est carrément plus rare de te voir t'en prendre à une fille…

-Elle m'avait saoulé, OK ?! me coupe-t-il vivement en se redressant, ses yeux noirs braqués dans les miens.

J'hoche la tête, légèrement décontenancé mais ne le laissant pas paraître. Il me jette un nouveau regard de travers, comme s'il me jaugeait, puis se relaisse tomber sur le sol, le bras toujours sur les yeux. Là, c'est clair…Il me manque un bout de l'histoire…Enfin, vu l'état de la boule de nerfs qui se trouve à côté de moi, ce n'est même pas la peine. Je n'ai pas trop envie de me prendre une balle perdue. Pas maintenant. Sans dire un mot, je m'allonge à ses côtés, les yeux braqués vers le ciel. Peu à peu, il s'assombrit, laissant le soleil finir sa course dans la mer. Le vent devient plus frais et il me semble que les rires des lycéens se font plus lointains, tout comme celui des voitures. J'entends alors un portable sonner. Il a raison, les emmerdeurs sont de plus en plus nombreux ! Je me redresse rapidement, fourrant la main dans ma poche. Ce n'est pas le mien. Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Son portable dépasse de sa poche et je lis « Choupinette » sur l'écran. Yoshikawa…Elle aussi elle s'inquiète. Elle m'en a parlé très peu tout à l'heure mais j'ai bien senti qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

-Hey, fais-je en le poussant légèrement. T'as un appel.

Pas de réponse. C'est ça, fait semblant de dormir. Personne n'est dupe. J'ai l'impression de voir de la fumée sortir de tes oreilles. C'est bien la première fois que j'ai une preuve que ce petit cerveau fonctionne.

-Tu as l'intention de dormir là ?

Toujours rien. Hum. Ca commence légèrement à me gonfler. Qu'il broie du noir pour un truc qu'il ne veut pas me dire, ça m'énerve. Parce que je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Alors qu'il ne fasse pas la gueule pendant que je suis là s'il ne veut pas de mon aide.

…

A le voir comme ça, en dépression romantique sur une jetée en plein coucher de soleil, ça me donne une irrépressible envie de l'emmerder. De voir ses yeux d'agrandir sous l'effet de la surprise. Et de voir tous ses soucis disparaître. Alors, avec lenteur, le cœur battant la chamade et sans trop savoir pourquoi je fais ça, je me penche. Et je l'embrasse.

Je crois que mon coup d'éclat est parfaitement réussi. Je le sens se raidir et aussitôt retirer son bras alors que je me redresse, assez fier de moi.

-Moi, je préfèrerai un bol de ce fameux thé importé directement de Chine, fais-je avec un sourire.

Je vois ses yeux se mettre à luire doucement et n'ayant aucune envie de me faire attaquer par une bête furieuse, je me relève en attrapant mon sac.

-Je pars devant. Rejoins moi si ça te tente.

Je fais quelques mètres seul en essayant de remettre mes idées en place. Je me sidère moi-même. Je ne me serai jamais cru capable d'un tel geste, encore moins dans un endroit ouvert. Je change, c'est flagrant. Tout ça pour cet andouille qui ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il a…Je trouve ça, terriblement…frustrant.

Mais toutes ces pensées disparaissent alors qu'un bras familier entoure mon cou. Et son sourire apparaît à mes côtés.

-Je peux t'offrir un thé noir importé tout droit du Vietnam, déclare-t-il en me regardant de ses yeux brillants.

-Cool.

Et voilà, maintenant qu'il est à côté de moi, je sens le sang me monter aux joues ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?! Idiot, idiot ! C'est alors que je le sens m'attirer doucement vers lui et ses lèvres se déposent sur ma tempe. Je reste soufflé par la tendresse du geste. Et encore plus par la lueur qui brille dans ses yeux lorsque je le regarde, ébranlé :

-Merci, murmure-t-il.

J'hoche la tête, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à répondre. Ce qui s'avère plutôt difficile vu mon état actuel !

-C'est normal, réussis-je à articuler. C'est mon rôle.

-Je croyais que tu voulais éviter de me gâter pour ne pas me donner de mauvaises habitudes, rappelle-t-il avec un sourire.

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

Disant cela, je me dégage de sous son bras, accélérant mon allure. Et j'éclate de rire en l'entendant pleurnicher et en sentant de nouveau son bras autour de mon cou. Ce type est vraiment un abruti ! Mais je n'y peux rien, je me sens attiré. C'est comme ça. Je ne veux plus me poser de questions. S'il ne veut pas me dire certaines choses, tant pis. Le connaissant, je finirai forcément par l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il est incapable de garder un secret. Et je crois que c'est parce qu'il le sait, qu'il se sent aussi mal. Ca doit être quelque chose qui l'ennuie vraiment pour le mettre dans cet état !

Ce crétin ! Qu'est-ce que je vais apprendre cette fois ?

* * *

_A suivre…_

Hum! J'ai mis Akane dans une sale situation, comme toujours! Mais je pense que celle Hiiragi est pire…Brrrrrref ! Je n'aime pas trop cette fin de chapitre mais j'ai du m'arrêter, sinon, il aurait fait vingt pages!

A bientôt!!

_Chapitre 8 : Quand le ballon est dans tes mains…_


	8. Quand le ballon est dans tes mains

Me revoilà! Et non non, je ne vous ai pas oublié! C'est juste que je que je suis en stage depuis mi aout et que je n'ai pas internet! Donc je ne peux mettre à jour mes histoires que quand je rentre chez moi...Pas souvent!

Et contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé...Mais j'ai plein de boulot! Désolée, désolée! J'ai avancé trois histoires en parallèle cette fois-ci alors, bonne lecture!

Prochain chapitre: à Noël!

Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers (surtout mes reviewers fidèles! Merci, z'êtes trop gentils!) et bonne lecture à tous! Ps: plus ça va, plus mes chapitres sont longs...

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Quand le ballon est dans tes mains…**

Le choc se répercute dans ma colonne vertébrale alors que mes pieds touchent le sol. Sans y penser, je serre les mâchoires pour retenir un grognement. Et pour la dixième fois en moins d'un quart d'heure, ça décuple ma douleur.

-Et merdeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! hurlé-je de frustration en lançant un coup de poing dans le vide.

Je vois mes équipiers tourner leur regard vers moi, ennuyés. Ils commencent à être habitués à mes coups de gueule. Et comme je les engueule lorsqu'ils me disent d'y aller plus doucement, ils se contentent de me tapoter l'épaule et de fermer leur clapet. Ce qui me convient parfaitement.

-Changement ! beugle soudain l'entraîneur. Tachibana, tu retournes à ton entraînement !

-Mais ça fait que dix minutes que je joue ! protesté-je.

-Justement, ça suffit largement vu ton état. Je t'ai déjà fait une faveur en te laissant jouer un peu alors maintenant tu retournes à ta musculation !

-Mais…

-On en reparlera quand tu arrêteras de pisser le sang par la bouche ! Fais un détour l'infirmerie ! Maintenant !

Je vois les regards des autres se teindre d'inquiétude. Je passe le revers de ma main sur mes lèvres pour me rendre compte, qu'en effet, elle est couverte de sang. Et merde ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Crétin de coach ! J'en ai marre d'être sur le banc ! Ca fait une semaine que je suis revenu ! Il pourrait me laisser rejouer quand même ! Sale vieux chauve !

J'attrape rageusement une serviette avant de me diriger vers la sortie du gymnase, mains dans les poches. En plus, il fait une chaleur à crever ! Dire que la semaine dernière il pleuvait des cordes…Je crache négligemment par terre. Que du sang. Bordel, ça va jamais guérir cette saloperie de blessure ?! Pour les os, je veux bien, mais une plaie ça cicatrise non ?! Pas moyen de faire trois sauts avant d'avoir la bouche baignant dans le sang ! Et puis c'est dégueu, là, ça a un goût de fer ! Je déteste ça !

-Hey.

Je me retourne vivement pour voir Hitonari qui vient vers moi. Son visage est inquiet. Comme d'habitude quand je suis dans cet état. Quand je le vois comme ça, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. C'est vrai que c'était son poing, qu'il n'aurait jamais du frapper ce mec mais…Il est comme ça. Et je crois pas que je puisse vraiment faire des sermons sur l'impulsivité !

-Ça va ? demande-t-il alors que ses yeux clairs se posent sur ma joue, comme s'il pouvait voir ma blessure.

-Mais oui, t'inquiète, fais-je en forçant un sourire malgré la douleur. C'est juste que c'est chiant à pisser comme ça.

Je n'aime pas ce que je vois. Je n'aime pas ce voile de culpabilité qui se pose immanquablement sur son visage. En temps normal, il n'a jamais de remords. Et l'idée qu'il en ait à mon égard me ferait presque plaisir si je ne savais pas que ça le faisait tant souffrir.

-Tu m'accompagnes à l'infirmerie ? demandé-je alors pour soulager son malaise. Ça me gonfle d'y aller tout seul.

-Quoi ? fait-il avec un léger sourire (victoire !). Tu as peur de l'aiguille ?

-C'est plutôt l'infirmière qui me fait peur ! répliqué-je en frissonnant alors que nous reprenons notre chemin. A chaque fois qu'elle me voit j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me sauter dessus pour me violer ! La dernière fois je me suis retrouvé torse nu sans même avoir eu le temps de m'en rendre compte ! C'est dur d'être un sex-symbol !

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais ça ne vient pas de toi. Elle attaque tous les mecs des sections sport. J'y suis passé aussi.

-Quoi ?! beuglé-je, horrifié. Elle a osé attaquer **mon** Hitonari ?! Vieille peau ! Je vais la défoncer !

Je le vois rosir légèrement mais éclater de rire. Ca ne le dérange plus toutes ces familiarités et ça ne me rend que plus heureux et hardi. Je dois dire que je suis particulièrement à l'aise avec lui depuis l'autre soir. J'étais énervé, à bout de nerfs, prêt à sauter à la gorge du premier qui la ramenait…Et voilà qu'il est revenu vers moi. Essoufflé, en sueur de sa course pour me retrouver…J'étais alors trop en colère contre le monde entier pour réaliser combien ce geste était important pour nous deux. Je ne me suis réveillé que lorsque j'ai senti le contact timide de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et que j'ai vu son sourire dépourvu de toute gêne lorsque je l'ai regardé, décontenancé. C'est là que les mots sont apparus dans ma tête, clairs, limpides et beaux. Il tient à moi. Peu importe les autres. Il est revenu vers moi. Moi et personne d'autre. J'avais déjà gagné cette bataille idiote qui me rongeait. C'est à qu'il tient. C'est moi qu'il cherche à consoler. C'est pour moi qu'il parcourt toute la ville jusqu'à plus pouvoir respirer. Pour moi. Et pas pour cette pétasse.

Pétasse qui se retrouve comme par enchantement sous mes yeux. Comment est-ce qu'elle fait pour se retrouver toujours là quand je pense à elle ?! Elle espionne même mes pensées ou quoi ?! Elle est là, dans l'infirmerie, debout devant un lit où se trouve…Sumire ?!

-Aïe…marmonne la pouffiasse en me voyant alors que Sumire baisse vivement la tête comme si ça pouvait la cacher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! m'écrié-je en avançant vivement dans la pièce. Sumire, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

-Rien, rien ! répond-t-elle rapidement avec un sourire gêné en levant les yeux vers moi. Juste une petite…

Je vois l'inquiétude apparaître sur son visage alors qu'elle se lève brusquement de son lit et vient à croche pied vers moi :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! me demande-t-elle en levant les mains pour toucher mon visage. Tu saignes, tu… !

-C'est rien, répliqué-je en lui attrapant les poignets. Ca saigne parce que j'ai fais un peu d'exercice. C'est rien du tout.

Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement et ses traits se détendent. En la voyant comme ça, si inquiète, si dévouée pour moi malgré sa propre blessure, je me dis que je suis le pire des nuls. Je la fais souffrir par pur égoïsme. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête. Mais ce n'est pas facile…Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir…

Elle grimace alors et je la soulève dans mes bras pour la reconduire dans son lit :

-Quand on a une cheville blessée, on ne marche pas dessus, bécasse ! grondé-je en la reposant avec le plus de précautions possible.

-Quand on a une fracture de la mâchoire, on ne fait pas des bonds dans tous les sens, idiot ! répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac, les yeux durs.

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est pour jouer au basket, tout est permis ! Toi c'était pour quoi ?

Je la vois alors piquer un fard et (pire que tout) jeter un petit regard à Hitonari qui s'intéresse soudain de très près à un mannequin anatomique. Attend, ils me font quoi là ? Je rêve ou ça ressemblait à un secret ?! C'est alors que choisit Machine pour faire un pas en avant. J'anticipe.

-Toi, pas la peine de l'ouvrir, grondé-je en serrant le poing.

-Navrée, susurre-t-elle, mais je n'ai pas encore besoin de ton autorisation pour parler. C'était juste pour dire à Sumire-chan que je retournai à l'entraînement.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui foutre ?

-T'as qu'à lui demander, glisse-t-elle d'un ton suintant le « t'es qu'un pauvre naze qui pige rien à la situation ».

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à sortir sur mon regard meurtrier, je croise celui d'Hitonari qui me dévisage. Il a une expression assez intéressante je dois dire. Un mélange de gêne, de curiosité et d'incompréhension. C'est alors que l'autre pouffiasse lui attrape le poignet et lui balance un sourire à faire flancher n'importe quel mec.

-Viens Hiiragi-kun, laissons les blessés entre eux.

Il se dégage presque mécaniquement de son contact mais je trouve que cela manque un peu de…volonté. Il a l'air ailleurs. Son regard clair se repose de nouveau sur moi et il m'adresse un sourire. Un sourire de façade. Que je déteste.

-Tu risques plus rien avec Yoshikawa ici, me fait-il. J'ai encore des ballons à cirer.

J'hoche la tête, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Je ne comprends pas son expression. Moi qui me sentais si proche de lui il y a quelques minutes voilà que j'ai l'impression d'être à des kilomètres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut entendre. Et tout ça, c'est à cause d'elle. Je sens mon ventre se serrer quand je le vois la suivre dans le couloir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le rappeler :

-On se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

Il me jette un regard étonné, alors que j'attends, étrangement fébrile, la réponse. C'est comme si…plus rien n'était sûr. Comme si j'étais revenu à la case départ avec lui.

…

Enfin, visiblement, tout ça c'est dans ma tête parce que, bon sang, avec le sourire qu'il vient de me faire, je crois pouvoir dire que je me trompe sur toute la ligne !

-Évidemment andouille ! fait-il en passant la tête par la porte. Fais-toi soigner avant de te vider de ton sang.

-Oui chef !

Il sourit de nouveau avant de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant la grognasse appeler son nom dans le couloir. Bon, le bon point, c'est qu'elle semble toujours autant l'exaspérer. Bien, bien, très bien même ! Je me retourne vers Sumire qui me lance un petit regard par en dessous, l'air coupable. Bien ! A nous deux !

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? demandé-je en m'asseyant à ses pieds.

-Elle semble hésiter puis pousse un soupir :

-Je…je fais partie de l'équipe de pompom girls.

Je reste stone. Je n'y crois pas. Sumire ? Pompom girl ? Ces filles dans les séries débiles américaines qui s'agitent dans tous les sens en mini jupe à paillettes ? Ma Sumire ? Ma maladroite et pleurnicharde Sumire ? Impossible.

…

Hum, après tout, elle s'est tordue la cheville. Peut-être en faisant une figure…J'éclate soudain de rire et je la vois piquer un fard. Je viens soudain de l'imaginer dans un uniforme rose bonbon à danser devant tout le monde. Elle va mourir de peur ! Ou de trac ! Au choix !

-Arrête de te marrer ! gémit-elle en me donnant un petit coup de poing.

-Désolé, hoqueté-je en reprenant mon souffle sous son regard accusateur. Mais…Mais pourquoi ?

-Je me suis faite piéger…grommela-t-elle, les joues rouges. Comme une idiote…

J'hausse un sourcil. Voilà qui est nettement moins drôle. Piéger ? Par l'autre tache ?

-Hiiragi-kun était là en plus…ajoute-t-elle en cachant son visage derrière ses genoux. Trop la honte !

-C'était de ça dont vous parliez hier ? demandé-je alors, frappé par un éclair.

Elle acquiesce, étonnée. Un poids énorme se lève de ma poitrine. Ils ne parlaient pas de moi ! Il n'y a pas de complot, pas de secret ! Enfin, pas vraiment, mais le plus important, c'est qu'ils ne parlaient pas de moi ! Super !

Voyant mon visage, Sumire a un sourire :

-A quoi tu pensais ? Tu croyais peut-être qu'on te cassait du sucre sur le dos ?

Argh ! Elle me connaît trop bien ! Je grimace un sourire niais alors qu'un air victorieux se dessine sur son visage.

-Oui, je sais, grommelé-je. Je ne suis pas le nombril de l'univers. Hit…Hiiragi me le répète assez souvent.

-Pas assez visiblement, fait-elle en riant. Tu as l'air stressé par ce dont Hiiragi-kun peut me parler en ce moment, remarque-t-elle alors que ma gorge se serre. Déjà la dernière fois tu t'es énervé quand tu nous as vu ensemble...Il s'est passé un truc entre vous ?

Re-argh ! Mais c'est pas vrai, comment elle fait ?! Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas dire ça dans ce sens, mais quand même ! Je hais l'intuition féminine ! J'arrête pas d'en faire les frais ! Arrêtez avec ce sixième sens ! Cinq, c'est suffisant ! Voyant que je suis gêné, elle en remet une couche. Saleté !

-Allez, dis moi ! Il t'a dit ou fait quelque chose de bizarre ?

Tu veux dire à part m'embrasser ? Non, je crois pas…

-Ah, je sais, c'est encore toi qui as fait quelque chose de bizarre. Hein ?

Tu veux dire le coup de le plaquer contre le carrelage de la douche pour l'embrasser ou celui de lui rouler un patin sur le sol du vestiaire ? Mais c'était tout sauf bizarre ! C'était…délicieux.

Une main s'agite devant mes yeux.

-Moui ? fais-je en reportant mon attention sur Sumire.

-T'es dans la Lune, répond-t-elle avec un sourire qui…qui me donne l'impression qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose. Tu penses à quoi ? Ou à qui ?

OK, alors là, c'est plus que louche. Je la connais par c?ur ma choupinette. Quand elle a ses yeux là, ceux qui brillent doucement et qui me regardent fixement, c'est qu'elle est sure d'elle. Mais là, elle est sure de quoi ? Il vaut mieux y aller doucement…

-A personne en particulier, répliqué-je en m'asseyant sur le lit à côté d'elle. Enfin si, plutôt à l'autre connasse là. Je peux pas la blairer…

-Takashi-san ? s'étonne-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

-Elle marche sur mes plates-bandes, grommelé-je en serrant les poings.

-Par rapport à qui ?

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil. Et un sérieux dilemme trotte dans ma tête. Je lui dis ? Je lui dis pas ? Ses yeux noisettes me fixent avec insistance, inquiets, curieux et tellement, tellement bienveillants. Sans réfléchir, je l'attire doucement contre moi. J'ai le c?ur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Je croyais que je me fichais du regard des autres, qu'ils pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, ça ne changerait rien…Mais c'est faux. J'ai peur. Peur de sa réaction à elle, à ma petite perle, à ma Sumire adorée…Je ne veux voir ni dégoût ni chagrin sur son visage rond de gamine. Je ne le supporterai pas.

-Akane, souffle-t-elle en m'entourant à son tour de ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, répondé-je sans la lâcher. Je suis un peu…fatigué, c'est tout.

-Le basket te manque hein ? fait-elle avec un sourire en se détachant doucement de moi pour me regarder.

C'est marrant, je ne l'entends pas comme ça cette phrase. Pour moi, elle veut plutôt dire « ne plus jouer avec Hiiragi-kun te manque, hein ? ». Ouais, ça me manque. A en crever. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je me rétablisse vite. C'est pour ça que je m'efforce de ne pas montrer que j'ai mal. Le mieux, serait encore de ne plus avoir mal. Et je connais quelqu'un qui pourra m'arranger ça.

* * *

-Ils vont bien ensemble hein ?

Je me retourne vers elle, étrangement nerveux. Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi. Pourtant je sais…Je sais qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et Yoshikawa. Il me l'a dit les yeux dans les yeux. Et quand il ment je le vois tout de suite. C'est juste…que ça m'énerve, c'est tout. Et cette nunuche est en train de remuer tout ça avec sa naïveté affligeante habituelle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me gonfle…

-Qui ? fais-je d'un ton détaché en plongeant les mains dans mes poches.

-Ben Sumire-chan et Tachibana-kun, répond-t-elle avec légèreté en me regardant. Ils ont l'air tellement complices, tellement proches. C'est rare de voir un garçon et une fille aussi proches sans qu'il n'y ait rien entre eux.

Bah la preuve que non. Il n'y a rien entre eux. C'est certain.

…

Pas vrai ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes poings se serrent dans mes poches. Malgré moi. Je sens un étrange sentiment qui monte, qui bout doucement dans mes veines…Alors que l'autre gourdasse continue son baratin.

-Je les trouve très tactiles…Après tout, ils font ce qu'ils veulent…Mais tu crois à l'amitié garçon-fille toi ? Parce que moi, alors pas du tout ! J'ai même une copine qui…

-Hey ! lâché-je soudain en la faisant sursauter. Depuis quand je suis devenu ton confident ? J'en n'ai rien à foutre de tout ça !

-Ah bon ?

Je me fige, braquant mes yeux sur elle. Je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout la façon dont elle a dite ça. Est-ce que par hasard elle… ?

Non. Non impossible. Vu la tronche d'andouille finie qu'elle tire en me regardant avec des yeux de merlan avarié frit, elle ne se doute de rien. Tant mieux. Parce que j'ai tout sauf besoin de ça pour l'instant. J'aimerai qu'on me laisse tranquille bordel !

-Les états sentimentaux pathétiques de Tachibana sont vraiment le cadet de mes soucis, continué-je en reprenant mon chemin. Alors fous moi la paix.

Et je la plante là, au milieu du couloir. Cette fille m'oppresse. Elle me colle tout un tas d'idées dans le crâne, des choses auxquelles je n'ai vraiment pas envie de réfléchir…A chaque fois qu'elle dit un truc, ça me travaille et ça me gonfle.

…

Mais le pire c'est que j'en reviens toujours à me dire qu'elle risque d'avoir raison. Et ça, ça me détruit à petit feu. Je sais pourtant que je peux faire confiance à Akane…Je le sais. Alors pourquoi je doute comme ça ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours peur qu'il me tourne le dos ? Qu'il me laisse tomber du jour au lendemain ? Parce que je suis un mec ? Sans doute…Sûrement…J'en sais rien. Je sais plus. Tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est de souffler un peu et de rejouer au basket. Oui. Il n'y a que ça qui pourrait m'aider. Sinon je vais vraiment péter un câble.

***

-Hiiragi, sur le terrain !

Je tourne mon regard vers le coach, comme la moitié de l'équipe. L'autre moitié me regarde moi. Akane aussi. Il est sur le terrain, un jersey rouge sur le dos, souriant de toutes ses dents. Je ne bouge pas. Je crains de pas avoir compris…

-Alors tu bouges tes fesses ou je te renvoie nettoyer les chiottes ?! gueule le coach en me fusillant de ses petits yeux noirs.

-J'arrive m'sieur, lâché-je en lançant le tissu que je tiens, ainsi que le ballon que je cirai.

Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure alors qu'Eiji me tend un jersey rouge avec un sourire et que je l'enfile. Quelques mecs me tapent sur l'épaule alors que je m'avance vers Akane. Il se contente de me donner un petit coup d'épaule alors que je le dépasse pour prendre mon poste derrière lui. Mes mains tremblent, mes jambes aussi. J'ai le souffle court. J'ai l'impression qu'un mur se dresse devant moi. Un mur infranchissable qui s'élève haut, si haut…Et qui éclate en mille morceaux alors que le ballon arrive droit dans mes mains. Ce contact. Cette odeur. C'est comme dans un rêve. Je ne réfléchis pas. Mes jambes bougent toutes seules. Mes muscles se déroulent sous moi. C'est comme si tous mes sens étaient en éveil. Gauche, droite, esquive, roll-back, dribble…Le rythme du ballon sur le sol, le crissement des baskets…Et puis ce petit éclair rouge sur mon côté gauche en dehors de mon champ de vision. Je souris. Le ballon quitte mes mains pour passer au dessus de mon épaule. Et je me détourne du panier pour regagner mon poste alors qu'un « Atchoo » sonore se répercute dans mon dos.

J'adore le basket. J'adore le ballon orange. Et je l'aime plus que tout. Atchoo.

* * *

- Joli match mec. Tu nous as manqué.

-Merci.

J'accepte la poignée de main de deux trois gars et quelques tapes dans l'épaule avant de me baisser pour saisir ma serviette. Je m'assoies sur le banc, les bras encore fumant de la douche, et entreprends de me sécher vigoureusement les cheveux. Je me sens plus en forme que jamais. Pourtant mes muscles me font mal malgré les étirements et mes mains tremblent après les efforts que j'ai déployés. Mais je me sens bien, si bien. Je recommence à vivre. Enfin. Et c'est grâce à Akane. C'est parce que ce con à une santé de fer que j'ai pu rejouer aussi vite. Il est pire qu'un cafard, il se remet de blessures graves en moins de deux semaines. Il joue comme avant toute cette histoire, toujours là pour recevoir mes passes, toujours prêt à essayer de nouvelles techniques. C'est un délice de jouer avec lui. Quand le ballon est dans ses mains, j'ai l'impression que l'on pourrait vaincre n'importe quelle équipe. A nous deux. C'est une sensation difficile à expliquer. Qui me fait un bien fou.

Je me redresse en m'étirant longuement. Ouh, le réveil va être rude demain matin. J'aurais intérêt à aller courir pour bouger mes muscles où les crampes vont être mauvaises. Alors que j'ouvre la porte de mon vestiaire, j'entends un bruit sourd provenant des douches. Intrigué, j'avance jusqu'à la porte. La vapeur d'eau est dense et la chaleur humide étouffante. Pourtant une douche fonctionne encore et je sais que c'est Akane.

-Tachibana ? appelé-je d'une voix forte pour dépasser le bruit de l'eau qui tombe.

Oui, je sais, le vestiaire est vide, les douches aussi. Mais je n'y peux rien. Je n'arrive pas encore à sauter le pas. Quand on est tous les deux, loin de la fac et de ceux qu'on connaît, ce n'est pas pareil. J'y arrive mais là…C'est différent. Je suis prudent, malgré moi. Je suis comme ça. Et il le sait bien.

Aucune réponse. Bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche cette andouille ? Il cherche à se cuire à l'étouffée ou à se noyer sous la douche ? Poussant un grognement irrité, j'arrache vivement mes chaussette et m'avance sur le carrelage humide jusqu'à la porte fermée.

-Hey, appelé-je de nouveau en frappant sur la porte. Tachibana ? Ca va ?

L'eau coule encore et finit par s'arrêter. La serviette qui est sur la porte disparaît et la porte s'ouvre enfin sur Akane. Je marque un temps d'arrêt. Pour deux raisons. Toutes les deux extrêmement valables. La première, c'est parce je le trouve beau. Oui, pour la première fois j'ai dépassé le stade de l'attirance. Je le trouve tout simplement…beau. Avec ses cheveux noirs qui coulent sur son visage, laissant perler des gouttes d'eau brûlante sur son torse encore luisant et fumant…La seconde raison quant elle suffit à effacer toutes les tentations que je pourrais avoir à cet instant (et croyez moi, j'en ai un paquet !). Akane est pâle comme un mort. Son visage est creusé par je ne sais quelle chose et il semble prêt à s'écrouler à n'importe quel moment. Essayant d'ailleurs de me cacher son mal être évident, il s'appuie sur le chambranle de la porte, forçant un sourire :

-Alors ? Tu viens te jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

-Je crois que je n'ai rien à craindre du loup, répliqué-je aussitôt sans cesser de la fixer. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Ça y est. La boule se forme dans mon estomac. Il regarde le sol. Il me cache quelque chose. Alors que je vais de nouveau ouvrir la bouche, il braque ses yeux noirs dans les miens, sourire aux lèvres :

-Je suis claqué. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de recevoir tes balles.

Je reste immobile. Il a l'air sincère. Et pourtant…Pourquoi il est aussi pâle ?

-T'es sûr ? demandé-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il sourit encore et avant même que j'ai pu bouger, il s'avance vers moi et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres :

-Sûr, souffle-t-il avec un sourire.

Doucement, il lève la main pour la poser sur ma joue et il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, plus longuement, jouant délicieusement avec mes lèvres, le bout de ses doigts frôlant la peau sensible de mon cou. Il se détache enfin et dépose un dernier baiser sur mon front alors que j'essaie de reprendre contenance. Je suis sur le point de tomber en flaque.

-Ne m'attend pas, me dit-il, il faut que j'aille voir le coach. A demain.

J'hoche la tête, un sourire de circonstance sur les lèvres. Il s'éloigne dans le vestiaire me laissant là, moi et mon c?ur qui bat comme un malade dans ma poitrine. C'est dingue ça. A chaque fois ça me fait autant d'effet…Je pensais m'y habituer mais non. C'est toujours aussi déroutant et…exquis. Oui…

…

Exquis au point de me faire oublier mon interrogatoire. Espèce de fouine rusée ! Si tu crois t'en tirer par un…un baiser comme ça, tu te trompes ! Je me dirige vivement vers le vestiaire. Vide. Et rapide avec ça en plus l'animal ! J'attrape mon sac en jurant, enfile mes baskets sans même prendre la peine de remettre mes chaussettes et je fonce dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte du coach. Ce dernier me regarde débouler dans son bureau avec des yeux ronds :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? grommelle-t-il alors que je jette un regard circulaire dans la pièce. C'est de rejouer qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

-Tachibana est passé ? le coupé-je en braquant mes yeux sur lui.

-Non, fait-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il viendrait me voir alors qu'il n'a jamais été aussi en forme. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que vous…

Je ne l'écoute plus. Quelque chose ne va pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a menti ? Il n'allait pas bien, ça se voyait…Alors pourquoi est-ce que le coach n'a rien vu, lui ? C'était pourtant flagrant…Et ce prof a entraîné des basketteurs depuis des années, c'est un sportif accompli, il n'aurait jamais laissé passer ça, surtout vu comment il surveillait Akane…

Je serre le poing. « Il n'a jamais été aussi en forme ». C'est faux. Il ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout. Au point de frapper comme un malade le mur des douches. Et merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

* * *

Je m'écroule sur mon lit et me recroqueville. Je tremble. J'arrive pas à m'arrêter. J'ai froid, j'ai envie de gerber…Et j'ai mal partout. Avec des gestes saccadés, je tire ma couette sur moi, me recouvrant la tête. Là, dans l'obscurité absolue, j'entends mon souffle rauque, mon sang battre dans mes tempes et tout tourne, comme si j'étais bourré. Sauf que je ne le suis pas.

Je sens mon portable qui vibre dans ma poche. Je n'ai même pas le courage de décrocher. Qui que ce soit, ce sera des emmerdes. Que ce soit Sumire ou ma mère…Pire encore s'il s'agit d'Hitonari…J'ai du lui mentir. Obligé. Il avait l'air inquiet, tellement inquiet. Je replie mes jambes contre moi, frissonnant malgré l'épaisse couette et mes fringues. J'en ai marre de le voir s'inquiéter pour moi. Pour une connerie qu'il a faite sans même le vouloir. J'en ai assez de voir son visage devenir grave et mélancolique quand ses yeux se posent sur moi alors que je morfle. Je le voir rire, s'éclater, se donner à fond comme aujourd'hui quand le ballon était dans ses mains. C'était comme si toute cette merde ne nous était pas arrivée, comme si tout était comme avant.

Alors tant pis si je passe mes nuits recroquevillé sous cette couette ou agenouillé devant les chiottes. J'irais mieux demain et je pourrais de nouveau me donner à fond. Sans sentir cette douleur qui me donne envie de gueuler alors que le sang coule le long de mon menton. Je ne la sens pas de la journée quand je prends toutes ces pilules le matin. Alors je continuerai à les prendre, pour que tout aille bien pour tout le monde, pour l'équipe, pour le basket…et pour lui. Et quand je serai guéri, j'arrêterai. Je sais que j'y arriverai. J'arrête quand je veux. Certains n'y arrivent pas, mais moi j'y arriverai. Je suis Akane Tachibana. Et ce ne sont pas des pilules qui auront ma peau. Certainement pas.

_A suivre..._

_Chapitre 9 : A chacun ses erreurs_

Mouhahaha! Je suis sadique pas vrai? Oui, mais j'aime ça! Gniark! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!


	9. A chacun ses erreurs

Voilà le neuvième chapitre ! Désolée pour ce long retard mais j'avais beaucoup de travail plus un déménagement ! Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour le prochain (même si je ne garantis !). Pour me faire pardonner, un long chapitre!

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, ce sont elles qui me bottent les fesses pour avancer ! :)

Dans ce chapitre, c'est surtout Hitonari qui prend le dessus au niveau narration, mais j'équilibrerai pour la suite !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! Pour les fans de miss je-me-mèle-de-tout, vous n'allez pas être déçu ! Elle s'accroche toujours ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : à chacun ses erreurs**

Ca fait une demi heure. Une demi-heure que je le fais les cent pas sur ce foutu trottoir, le regard tourné vers l'arrêt de bus. C'est plus fort que moi. Toutes les deux secondes, je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable. Aucun appel. Pas de message, rien. Je ne saurai pas dire dans quel état je suis. Enervé serait très en dessous de la réalité. Mais aussi inquiet. Terriblement inquiet. Je n'aime pas être comme ça. Ca, ce mec qui fait le pied de grue depuis une demi heure, guettant tous les visages qui descendent du bus, ça, ce n'est pas moi. Je ne me reconnais pas. Et je me fais peur. Parce que si moi je me rends compte de ce changement, tout le monde peut le faire. Et avec Akane dans cet état, je suis sans défense. Jamais, jamais je ne me suis senti comme ça. En temps normal, j'ai mon cynisme, mon silence et mes poings pour me protéger. Mais depuis que je suis avec lui, mon cynisme se transforme peu à peu en humour, mon silence disparaît petit à petit et mes poings…Mes poings restent au fond de mes poches. Il est mon seul rempart face à tous ces regards perçants, mon seul point d'appui. Alors s'il ne vient pas…S'il ne vient pas aujourd'hui, pas question que je mette le pied en cours.

* * *

Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'aurais autant d'intimité avec la cuvette des toilettes, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Affalé sur le sol glacé des cabinets, je commence tout juste à me sentir mieux. J'ai vomi tripes et boyaux depuis que je me suis levé. Ma nuit n'avait pas été si mauvaise que ça…Mais je n'aurais jamais du essayer d'avaler un truc au petit déj. Solide en tous cas. C'était une très, très mauvaise idée. Bon, c'est clair que c'est pas terrible de partir le bide vide, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de vomir partout en cours. Hitonari s'inquièterait trop.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur ma montre. Je suis à la bourre…Pas grave, je dirais que j'ai trop dormi. Ca m'arrive souvent. En général Sumire vient me tirer du lit. Mais là je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui dire de ne pas passer. J'ai menti en lui disant que je n'avais pas cours à huit heures. Elle sera fâchée quand elle l'apprendra mais tant pis. Tant que je peux me remettre sur pieds et faire bonne figure, tout me va.

Il est peut-être temps que j'essaie de me lever. Heureusement que ma mère est en déplacement…J'aurai eu l'air fin. J'aurai encore du me taper les leçons de moral à deux ronds sur l'alcool, le fait d'être bourrée et patati patata…Crois moi petite maman, je préfèrerai être bourrée…Ca fait un mal de chien…Je me redresse doucement, m'appuyant sur le mur gelé. Ouh la…Ca tourne. Je porte la main à mon front. C'est lui qui est chaud ou ma main qui est glacée ? Bah, de toutes façons, ce n'est pas la fièvre qui va m'empêcher de sortir. Il faudrait juste que le sol redevienne solide et arrête de tanguer…Voilà, comme ça. C'est mieux.

Avec lenteur, je me dirige vers ma chambre, inspirant profondément à chaque pas. Je sens que ça va un peu mieux. J'ai toujours des frissons et la tête lourde mais…Ouais, ça va, c'est passable. Je devrais être capable de donner le change. J'attrape mon survêt de basket que je colle dans mon sac et mes yeux s'attarde sur le flacon qui se trouve sur ma table de nuit…C'est une sacrée merde ce truc quand même. Je pensais pas que quelque chose autre que la vodka et le sake puisse me mettre dans un tel état comateux. Mais ça a marché du tonnerre, j'ai pas eu mal du tout pendant le match…Et la douleur commence à revenir…bah, je peux bien l'embarquer, ça ne me coûte rien. Et puis je verrai bien si j'en prends avant de jouer ou pas, ça dépendra de comment j'ai mal. Allez hop le flacon, dans le sac ! Je te jure que quand je serai guéri, tu finiras dans les chiottes avec le reste de mon petit déj !

Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, prenant garde à ne pas percuter tous les objets que je rencontre. OK…Je gère, je gère. Il suffit que j'oublie le bourdonnement qui me frise le cerveau et c'est vivable. Allez !

La lumière du jour m'aveugle un faible instant. La vache, le soleil est agressif aujourd'hui ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça…Mon estomac me rappelle qu'il ne supportera pas un voyage en bus. Tant pis, j'irai à pied. Je vais mettre une heure mais c'est pas grave. J'ai besoin de respirer un peu, de m'aérer les idées.

Alors que j'arrive à l'arrêt de bus, il y en a un qui arrive, déchargeant ses passagers. Et là, je crois que j'ai une hallucination. Impossible. Hitonari ne pourrait pas être là, à neuf heures et demi du mat. Il doit être en cours, avec les autres.

…

Quoique. Ce mec lui ressemble bien. De ses cheveux blonds à ses yeux bleus qui se posent sur moi. Durs. Et inquiets. Merde. J'ai foiré quelque part. Il ne **devait** pas être là. Pas de panique. Surtout pas de panique, il ne sait rien. Vu à l'allure à laquelle il s'approche, la prochaine explication ne va pas être une partie de plaisir…

-Salut, fais-je en esquissant un sourire naturel alors que mon cerveau pulse méchamment.

-Salut ? lâche-t-il froidement. Tu te fous de moi ?

Aïe. Déjà ça part mal. Surtout qu'il parle vraiment, vraiment fort…Mon pauvre crâne…

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous encore là ? continue-t-il impitoyablement. T'as peut-être oublié qu'on avait cours ce matin ?

-Non, j'ai juste pas entendu mon réveil, répondé-je en le dépassant pour prendre le chemin de l'université. Ca peut arriver non ?

Il faut que je marche. Absolument. Parce que je sens que tout recommence à tourner et que mon estomac me joue des tours. Je dois me calmer et vite. Mais évidemment, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Je le sens qui me saisit violemment le poignet pour me forcer à me retourner vers lui. Ses yeux bleus sont plus tranchants que la glace et ils brillent d'une lueur que je connais bien pour l'avoir provoquée de nombreuses fois :

-Arrête de me prendre pour un con Tachibana, grince-t-il en me broyant le poignet.

-Lâche moi, répliqué-je sur le même ton.

-Quand tu m'auras expliqué ce qu'il se passe.

-Mais rien, il n'y a rien. Maintenant, tu me lâches ou je le fais moi-même.

Il me scrute encore un instant puis libère son étreinte. Je vois la rage sur son visage. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me sens vraiment trop mal pour l'affronter correctement. Je vais fuir. Je me rattraperai quand je serai en état…dans quelques heures.

…

Ou peut-être pas en fait. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler. Attends…Mais je m'écroule là ! J'essaie de me rattraper à un muret se trouvant là mais je le rate à un centimètre. C'est un bras solide passant rapidement sous mon torse qui m'empêche de me benner sur le béton.

-Hey Akane ! fait-il en me redressant comme il peut alors que je suis toujours dans le gaz. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Je marmonne quelque chose. J'ai mal au crâne et tout est trop blanc pour mon cerveau. Je me laisse traîner jusqu'à un banc à l'ombre où je m'asseye, la tête dans les mains. Bon sang…ça ne va pas passer cette merde…Pas tout seul en tous cas…Mais si je reprenais un ou deux cachets, peut-être que…Je sens alors une main sur mon front et je relève la tête. Il est là, accroupi devant moi, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude.

…

Voilà exactement pourquoi je ne voulais pas le voir maintenant. Il s'inquiète pour un rien. Ca m'énerve. Ca m'énerve parce que je sais que j'aurais beau le lui répéter des centaines, des milliers de fois, il se sentira toujours coupable. Et que je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher ça.

-Ca va ? me demande-t-il en retirant sa main, les yeux scrutant la moindre de mes expressions. Tu as de la fièvre…

Je le dévisage. Je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Il est beau gosse, sportif, bien plus intelligent que moi…Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste avec un imbécile comme moi ? Non pas que ça me déplaise, bien au contraire, mais…C'est juste que je me pose la question, c'est tout. Je lui cause que des problèmes. Bon, il m'en fait aussi, mais de là à dire que c'est cinquante-cinquante…Non, c'est moi qui apporte le plus de merde. La photo avec la dinde, l'exclusion de l'équipe, l'humiliation par le capitaine et maintenant le souci qu'il se fait…Ca suffit. Je ne veux plus que ça arrive. Alors pardonne moi Hitonari. Mais je vais continuer à te mentir. Egoïstement. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu te lasses de moi. Je ne le supporterai pas.

-Je crois que j'ai chopé un truc hier, fais-je avec un léger sourire. Déjà après le match, c'était pas top…

Il m'épie, ses yeux bleus cherchant le mensonge…Mais ne le trouvant pas parce que je suis le meilleur à ce jeu là. C'est trop important pour que je me fasse avoir.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas allé voir le coach après le match ? fait-il d'un ton plus sec.

Ah. Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que j'ai commencé à mentir hier. _Mea culpa_. Bon bah, tant que j'y suis…Pardon, pardon !

-Nan, à vrai dire, l'envie m'a manqué en approchant de son bureau. Il y avait ce connard de capitaine et j'avais pas envie de voir sa gueule après ce qu'il t'avait fait.

Gagné ! Je vois ses yeux briller alors qu'une légère timidité voile son visage. Il se redresse, plongeant les mains dans ses poches.

-C'est bon, ça fait une semaine maintenant, déclare-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis, j'ai recommencé à jouer alors…

-Ouais, d'ailleurs c'est cool. Ca m'avait manqué de jouer avec toi.

Un super sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Toi, si j'étais plus en forme, tu serais déjà dans mes bras à te faire embrasser avec fureur ! Mais là, la gravité ne semble pas jouer en ma faveur. Les choses commencent tout juste à devenir nettes alors ne poussons pas mémé dans les orties et restons sagement assis à le dévorer du regard. Ca je peux. C'est sans danger. Sauf pour mes nerfs peut-être.

-Moi aussi ça m'a manqué, fait-il en tendant la main pour ébouriffer mes cheveux. Ca me faisait pitié de te voir aussi désemparé sur le terrain sans moi.

-Hey ! répliqué-je en lui attrapant le poignet. Je me débrouillais plutôt bien je trouve !

-Tu t'es toujours surestimé, déclare-t-il avec un sourire légèrement hautain.

-Ah, parce que toi, ça t'est jamais arrivé ?

-Moi ? Non, je crois pas.

-Cherche bien dans ta mémoire. Tu retrouveras les mots « grosse tête », « associable » et « prétentieux ».

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble à ce qu'il paraît.

-Sûr…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il me regarde, également un sourire sur les lèvres, sa main glissant doucement dans la mienne pour se resserrer avec tendresse sur mes doigts. Je me sens bien quand il est comme ça. Je ne veux plus le revoir comme quelques instants plus tôt. Il faut absolument qu'il continue à jouer au basket. Et moi aussi. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Il faut que je prenne ces pilules.

* * *

Assis sur le banc, je reprends mon souffle, épongeant ma sueur avec une serviette qui reposait là. Sur le terrain, Akane court encore. Il saute, il bondit, il donne des ordres, il dunke. Un Akane que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. En forme. Très en forme.

…

Trop en forme. Il n'y a pas deux heures, il était brûlant de fièvre et incapable de se tenir sur ses jambes au point de devoir s'asseoir. Et là, c'est comme si il avait ressuscité. Pourtant, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial. Après son malaise bizarre, on est retourné chez lui (je l'ai à moitié porté sur le chemin) et il a roupillé une petite demi-heure dans sa chambre pendant que je regardai un peu la télé dans le salon. Il est ressorti tel qu'il est maintenant, avec une patate d'enfer. Un peu trop pour un simple somme si vous voulez mon avis.

-Rassemblement ! beugla le coach.

Je me relève rapidement et cours rejoindre les autres au centre du terrain.

-Bien les gars ! Les éliminatoires commencent dans moins de six semaines alors il faut mettre les bouchées doubles ! Vous pouvez dire adieu à vos sorties entre potes, vos beuveries sans fin et vos rendez-vous avec vos copines ! Je vous veux ici dès que je vous siffle, à n'importe quelle heure, c'est assez clair pour vous ou je vous fais un dessin ?

-Très clair coach ! répond l'équipe à l'unisson.

-Parfait ! Tous à la douche ! Tachibana, vient voir par ici.

Malgré moi, je me retourne. Je réagis aussi bien à son nom qu'au mien désormais. C'est assez énervant d'ailleurs. C'est plus fort que moi. Je les regarde discuter, Akane faisant le malin comme de coutume. Mais ça sonne faux. Je saurais pas expliquer pourquoi. Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange dans son comportement. Trop de sourires, trop de gestes…Impossible de mettre le doigt dessus.

-Hiiragi-kun ?

Yoshikawa se tient debout à côté de moi, plantée à l'aide de ses deux béquilles. Sa cheville est bien foulée finalement. Elle peut dire adieu à la représentation des pompom girls pour le festival de la rentrée dans une semaine. Tant mieux après tout. Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée qu'elle traîne avec l'autre. Elle deviendrait aussi chiante qu'elle. Et Yoshikawa est le seul spécimen de la gente féminine que je peux supporter. Ce serait dommage que je coupe toute communication avec l'une des espèces les plus répandues sur la surface de la planète.

…

Hum. Je commence aussi à m'exprimer comme Akane. Ca devient grave. Faut vraiment que je me reprenne avant de me faire complètement bouffer par cette andouille.

-Ca va mieux ta cheville ? demandé-je par pure politesse, mon regard restant fixé sur Akane.

Non, décidément, plus je le regarde, plus il y a un truc qui me dérange. Je devrais pourtant trouver bordel !

- Oui, ça va, répond-t-elle en suivant mon regard. Toi aussi, tu…

Elle s'interrompt. Je la dévisage en coin, attendant la suite, légèrement tendu. Ce n'est pas mon genre de cuisiner les gens. Je trouve ça complètement inutile tirer les vers du nez des gens. Après tout, ce qu'ils pensent ne m'intéresse absolument pas. En temps normal. Parce que là, si, ça m'intéresse. Je veux savoir. Savoir si c'est moi qui psychote ou s'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui. Et pour ça, il n'y a que Yoshikawa qui peut m'aider. Ce qui m'énerve légèrement d'ailleurs…

-Je veux dire, reprend-t-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil, est-ce que toi aussi tu trouves Akane…bizarre ?

-Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude ? Ouais. Je trouve.

-Tu…Tu as eu l'occasion de lui parler aujourd'hui ? Ou même hier ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton qui me semble gêné.

Cette fois-ci, une légère angoisse pointe dans ma poitrine. Cette fille…Elle me semble trop clairvoyante. Je n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Je n'ai aucune envie que ma relation avec Akane soit découverte. Ni par Yoshikawa, ni par personne d'autre. C'est mon monde, le mien à moi, mon cocon, mon jardin secret ! Aucune envie de le voir traîné dans la boue par tous ces cons étroits d'esprit et débiles. Désolé mais c'est comme ça. Je n'en ai ni le courage ni la volonté.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? fais-je d'un ton un peu plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je suis pas sa baby sitter.

-Ah…Oui bien sûr, excuse moi, déclare-t-elle rapidement en secouant ses mains devant elle. C'est juste que...Il n'est pas venu me parler aujourd'hui et comme je trouve que son comportement est étrange…

Elle s'embrouille. Je comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte. A tous les coups, elle doit culpabiliser pour un truc que j'ignore et croire qu'il est comme ça par sa faute. Un peu présomptueux de ta part cocotte. Ce mec est comme ça parce que c'est un crétin. Et je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper qu'il s'est foutu dans la merde tout seul et qu'il est en train de se faire avoir s'en même s'en rendre compte. Mais tant que je ne trouve pas ce que c'est…Je peux rien faire.

J'attrape la serviette que j'ai autour du cou et la fait claquer sur ma cuisse. Ca m'énerve. J'en gueulerai de frustration. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je me mette dans des états pareils alors que tout est sensé aller bien ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je me triture le cerveau à ce point ? Ca me gonfle ! Crétin ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'il me cache des choses ? T'as beau essayer de les planquer, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

-Ouh la ? Un nouveau problème de cœur ?

Je sursaute, frisant la syncope. C'est elle, la capitaine des pompom girls. Taka…Takani, Taka quelque chose. En même temps, j'en n'ai rien à foutre de son nom. Et là, j'ai tout sauf envie d'écouter ses idées à la con. Qu'elle dégage.

-Casse-toi, lâché-je en la dépassant.

Je vois clairement un voile de colère passer sur son visage mais je m'en fiche. Qu'elle pique un caca nerveux, qu'elle se mette à chialer, peu importe. Tant qu'elle me fiche la paix.

…

Je crois que c'est trop demander à cette truite. J'entends ses pas qui me suivent en dehors du terrain jusque dans le couloir désert des vestiaires. Je vais me la faire…Excédé, je me retourne vivement vers elle pour croiser son regard brillant et dur. Elle est visiblement très en colère. Pas de bol. Moi aussi.

-T'as fini de me suivre partout ?! m'exclamé-je en crispant mes doigts sur ma serviette. Il va falloir que je te le dise combien de fois pour que ça te rentre dans le crâne ?! Fous moi la paix ! Va te trouver un mec et fous moi la paix !

Elle me dévisage un instant puis un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ma colère fond en un instant laissant place à un méchant, vraiment méchant doute. Je n'aime pas cet air. Supérieur, arrogant…Elle sait quelque chose.

Les mains dans le dos, toujours son sourire de serpent posé sur le visage, elle s'approche de moi avec la lenteur d'une vipère, ses yeux fixés dans les miens :

-En voilà des façons de parler à sa future meilleure amie, susurre-t-elle alors que je la regarde, interdit.

J'en étais sûr. Essayant de garder mon calme, et croyez moi, ça devient sacrément difficile ces derniers temps, j'inspire profondément. Ce simple geste étale un peu plus son sourire sur sa tronche. Et ne présage rien de bon.

-Accouche, fais-je froidement.

-Je crois pas non, réplique-t-elle en se redressant vivement, piquée. Je vois pas pourquoi je partagerai ce que je sais avec un gars qui n'a aucune estime pour moi.

-Et tu veux quoi ? grommelé-je, les poings serrés. Que je te lèche les bottes ?

-Surtout pas ! s'exclame-t-elle avec un air de vierge effarouchée. Par contre…Un petit rendez-vous me dirait bien.

Je tourne les talons. Rêve grognasse. Je sens immédiatement ses mains sur mon bras et je me dégage vivement, irrité. Quand est-ce que qu'elle va comprendre que je déteste qu'on me touche ?!

…

Que je déteste qu'_elle_ me touche ! Elle a tendance à se croire tout permis celle là ! Elle me fourre tout un tas d'inepties dans le crâne, passe son temps à me courir après et ça m'énerve ! De l'air !

-Ca concerne Tachibana !

Je m'arrête. De quoi ?... Je tourne mon regard vers elle. Elle rayonne de joie, un sourire victorieux accroché à la figure. Elle a l'air sérieuse. Trop sérieuse. Ca ne présage rien de bon.

-Dans une demi heure à la cafét, lâché-je avant de rentrer dans les vestiaires.

***

J'ai presque envie qu'elle ne soit pas là. Mais elle est là. Evidemment. Elle arrête pas de me coller depuis son arrivée alors elle allait quand même pas se carapater alors qu'on devait se voir en tête à tête. J'aurais jamais du lui prêter mon portable à ce foutu abribus. Je le fais jamais en temps normal, alors pourquoi cette fois ci ? C'est comme cette rencontre, ça n'est pas moi ça. Pourquoi je lui ai donné rendez vous ?...Je sens que cette conversation va me gonfler. Et vite. Mais si elle sait vraiment quelque chose…Je veux savoir quoi.

-OK je suis là, fais-je en me laissant tomber face à elle. Maintenant, dis moi ce que tu sais.

-Oh…Tu veux pas boire un truc d'abord ? répond-t-elle avec un sourire qui se veut certainement charmant.

Dommage. Ca marche pas sur moi.

-Mettons les choses au clair, décrété-je en me passant la main sur le visage. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être là, je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps et je n'ai pas soif. Donc, tu vas me dire ce que tu sais et basta.

Ses yeux deviennent plus durs. Je n'ai jamais été très diplomate. Toute cette hypocrisie mielleuse me donne la gerbe. Alors je fonce dans le tas. Mais c'est vrai que les résultats ne sont pas toujours très bons…Comme là par exemple, je suis pas sûr qu'elle crache le morceau. Bah, c'est pas grave. Ce serait peut-être mieux que j'aille voir directement Akane, ce serait mieux. Ouais, d'ailleurs, c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vois pas pourquoi je m'emmerde avec cette fille que je supporte pas.

-Bon, je me casse.

-Il ne te dira rien.

Je tourne mes yeux vers elle. Elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Le léger sourire qu'elle affiche me donne envie de l'étrangler. Mais le pire c'est que je commence à avoir des doutes. Et des craintes. Oui. Cette nana me fait flipper. Elle est trop sure d'elle. Et j'ai horreur de ça.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Elle se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, l'air soudain intriguée.

-C'est marrant, commence-t-elle. Hier tu me disais que… « les états sentimentaux d'Akane Tachibana étaient le cadet de tes soucis » et là, tu me donnes rendez-vous dès que je te dis que j'ai une info le concernant.

Elle me gonfle. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison. J'agis comme un con. Comme une putain de girouette. Face à mon silence, elle sourit et tapote la table.

-Allez, assied-toi. Je te commande un jus d'orange bourré de vitamines et je te dis tout ce que je sais.

J'inspire profondément. Je n'ai qu'une envie, une seule : me casser. Mais (parce qu'il y a un mais) je sais aussi que cet enfoiré d'Akane ne me dira rien parce que depuis hier je n'arrive pas à lui faire cracher le morceau. Si seulement il était moins tête de nœud… !

…

Et si j'étais un peu plus diplomate. Mais bon, je suis comme ça et personne ne me changera. Enfin, pas du jour au lendemain en tous cas. Ouais…On est bien assorti en fin de compte. Un beau duo d'abrutis.

Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise face à elle alors qu'elle interpelle le serveur. Je lui laisse dix minutes. Non, huit minutes et je me tire.

-Il est vingt deux, déclaré-je alors qu'elle reporte son attention sur moi. A trente, je m'arrache, peu importe ce que tu as à dire.

-C'est bon, détend toi, je viens de te dire que je vais cracher le morceau, ronchonne-t-elle. Laisse moi au moins profiter de ce moment.

Elle jette un coup d'œil autour de nous et un sourire illumine son visage.

-On doit avoir l'air d'un très joli couple pour que tout le monde nous fixe ainsi, souffle-t-elle en se penchant vers moi.

Je regarde les alentours…Eurk. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les regards sont tournés vers nous ? Et puis c'est quoi ces conneries ? Elle et moi ? Un couple ? Pitié ! Rien que d'y penser, ça me fout la gerbe ! Je pourrais pas supporter d'être plus d'un quart d'heure à ses côtés ! Je finirai par l'abandonner sur place, ça c'est certain. C'est ce que j'aurais du faire. La laisser poireauter à vie sous la pluie à ce maudit abribus ! Et rester bien au chaud sous le kotatsu…

Une vague de nostalgie m'envahit. J'ai envie de revenir à ce moment là. Je veux de nouveau être enveloppé par cette chaleur, le sentir auprès de moi, pouvoir juste tendre la main pour le toucher…Je deviens dingue. Cette distance si bizarre et infondée entre nous depuis quelques jours me rend fou. Et parano. Il n'est pas normal. Même le baiser d'hier n'était pas normal (bien qu'agréable), le sourire de ce matin non plus. Je veux le retrouver. Je veux retrouver le crétin de Tachibana que je connais et pas ce type qui brandit son visage souriant comme un masque et qui menace de s'écrouler, terrassé par la fièvre, à chaque fois que je tourne le dos.

-Plus que six minutes, lâché-je alors que le serveur pose un jus d'orange devant moi.

-Très bien, soupire-t-elle en se laissant aller dans sa chaise. Je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment une mauvaise chose de te le dire puisque ça concerne l'équipe entière après tout.

Je me redresse légèrement. L'équipe ? Elle parle de l'équipe de basket là ? Quel rapport avec Akane ? Allez ! Parle ! Elle me dévisage un instant puis son regard semble s'arrêter sur quelque chose derrière moi et je le vois qui s'illumine. Alors que je fais mine de me retourner, elle se penche vivement en avant et tend la main pour retenir ma joue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle… ?!

-Ne bouge pas ! siffle-t-elle, un sourire pervers sur le visage. J'étais à peu près sure que tu ne croirais pas ce que je m'apprête à te dire mais là, je suis sure que tu ne pourras que l'accepter.

C'est une folle. C'est clair. Elle est tapée. Il est temps que j'appelle un hôpital psychiatrique.

-OK, j'ai peu de temps alors écoute bien, continue-t-elle sans cesser de jeter des petits coups d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Je connais bien un gars de l'équipe de handball de l'université. Le cousin de ce gars travaille dans un hôpital et il n'est pas rare qu'il lui file quelques trucs pour filer la pêche aux sportifs.

-Super, grommelé-je. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre que des mecs de l'équipe de handball se dopent ?

-Il n'y a pas que l'équipe de handball, fait-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Que…Mon cerveau n'imprime pas. Tout devient blanc. Impossible. C'est impossible. Elle essaie encore de m'embrouiller avec ces phrases à la con. Akane Tachibana ? Se doper ?

J'éclate d'un rire mauvais en m'enfonçant dans ma chaise. Elle me regarde toujours, sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu ne me crois pas ? susurre-t-elle.

-Tu es la pire manipulatrice que j'ai jamais rencontré et crois moi j'ai des pointures dans ma famille, lâché-je d'un ton acide. Va crever des conneries ailleurs. Ca ne prend pas sur moi.

Je m'apprête à me lever mais elle me saisit vivement la main :

-Les pilules qu'il prend lui ôte toute douleur qu'il puisse ressentir, récite-t-elle soudain à toute vitesse. Elles lui filent la patate pendant environ quatre heures puis le vide totalement de son énergie. Les effets du manque sont vomissements, évanouissements, éblouissements et agressivité anormale et incontrôlée. Tu vas en avoir la preuve…maintenant.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de me dégager. Une main jaillit à ma gauche et vient l'attraper par le col pour la soulever de terre aussi facilement qu'une poupée de chiffon.

-Cette fois je vais t'éclater ! éclate Akane, le visage déformé par la colère.

Je ne comprends pas. Tout se passe trop vite. Mon corps réagit avant même mon esprit. Mon bras s'abat violemment sur le poignet d'Akane, lui faisant lâcher prise et je me dresse entre lui et la fille. Ses yeux noirs se posent sur moi, peut-être légèrement perdus. Mais également débordant d'une rage que je lui ai rarement vue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gronde-t-il, les poings serrés.

-Et toi ? répliqué-je sur le même ton, essayant de cacher mon trouble. Depuis quand tu tapes sur des filles ?

-Depuis qu'elles m'emmerdent comme celle-la, fait-il en jetant un regard meurtrier à l'autre idiote.

Elle se cache d'ailleurs derrière moi avec un air de pauvre gamine battue. Affligeant. Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper de ses états d'âmes. Akane est bien plus important. Plus je l'observe, plus je le trouve anormal. Et plus l'hypothèse de la…drogue me parait fondée. Je dois faire un cauchemar…

-Quoi ?! hurle-t-il soudain, les traits tirés. Tu m'as jamais vu énervé ?!

-Pas comme ça. Tu ressembles à un camé en manque.

Mon cœur se serre. Mes mots ont visiblement eu l'effet d'une douche froide. Il me dévisage, comme s'il essayait de comprendre, de lire dans mes pensées. Il a peur. Peur que je découvre quelque chose. J'espère que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense…Tout mais pas ça.

Alors que j'ouvre de nouveau la bouche pour parler, il lève ses mains devant lui pour me faire taire :

-Pense ce que tu veux, lâche-t-il avec un sourire crispé. J'en ai marre de tout ça. Je rentre chez moi. Profite bien de ta nouvelle copine.

Il me tourne le dos. Il ne me regarde plus. Il ne me voit pas.

Ca me fait mal. Très mal. Je pourrais lui courir après, l'obliger à avouer. L'obliger à me dire que je me trompe, que cette fille me raconte des conneries. Je me dégoûte à la croire elle plutôt que lui…Mais il ne me dira rien. Il enfilera ce masque rieur et enjoué que je n'arrive toujours pas à lui retirer. Et je me ferai avoir. Encore une fois.

Alors je me tourne vers la nana qui me scrute depuis les longues minutes qui ont suivi le départ d'Akane :

-OK, je marche avec toi. Conduis moi au shooté du club de handball.

_A suivre…_

_Chapitre 10 : L'amour traître_


	10. L'amour traître

Quoi, comment ? Une opération « bottage de fesses »? Je résisterai face à la violence!

PIF PAF!

Wouah, ils sont trop nombreux! Je me rends!

Snif!

Surpassée par leur nombre de deux, j'ai continué ce chapitre jusqu'à ce que mes yeux soient gonflés et mes doigts engourdis! Mais bon, le voilà, c'est l'essentiel!

Je rigole bien sûr! ;p Tous vos commentaires et encouragements me donnent une super motivation et me donne des priorités dans mes fics à poursuivre! Et vi, ça marche comme ça! Désolée, je suis faible! :) Merci énormément à mes fervents reviewers qui me suivent depuis le début (notamment Tyria et Hélière! merki!)! Continuez, ça va devenir intéressant! (comment ça jusqu'à maintenant ça ne l'était pas?! O_o). Merci à tous ceux qui se sont aussi raccroché au wagon de "Rescue me"! Je ferais de mon mieux, promis!

Sur ce, je vous laisse en excellent compagnie avec nos deux pigeons qui, décidément, ne sont pas très doués pour se parler! (il faut dire que je ne suis pas très tendre avec eux...quand je pense à ce qui les attend...je les plains! :p )

Bisous à tous, merci encore et très bonne lecture!

petite info: *15000 yens = environ 112€

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : ****L'amour traître**

Dire que j'ai envie d'exploser la gueule de ce connard est encore loin de la vérité. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai blessé Akane, j'ai envie de me resservir de mes poings. Et d'éclater cette crevure. Mais ce n'est pas le plan. Car oui, bien sûr, j'ai un plan. Je ne vais pas me comporter comme un imbécile en me jetant sur lui pour le secouer comme un prunier et le faire avouer. Même si l'idée est terriblement tentante. Il y aurait une chance sur deux que ça marche et qu'il crache le morceau. Tout d'abord, il est plus grand que moi et plus costaud. Non pas que j'ai peur, loin de là. J'ai mis à terre des plus baraques que lui. Mais en me voyant les gens ont tendance à penser que je suis un poids plume, qu'ils me dégommeront comme ils veulent, que j'essaie de me donner un genre avec mes cheveux et que je ne suis que de la gueule. Grave erreur. Le problème c'est que si on part comme ça, il se retrouvera rapidement par terre, incapable de parler. Et ça, c'est emmerdant. Non. Je lui péterai sa gueule une fois que j'aurais mes infos. Je dois garder mon calme. Je sais le faire. C'est pas pour rien qu'ils m'appelaient tous l'Iceberg. Le roi du sang froid.

Suivant l'autre manipulatrice qui a gardé un grand sourire affiché à la figure pendant tout le trajet, je fixe mon regard sur un des gars. C'est lui. Je suis certain que c'est lui. La nouvelle vedette de l'équipe de handball qui veut se la jouer beau gosse. Il traîne souvent dans notre gymnase pour parler aux filles de notre équipe féminine, vu qu'ils n'en n'ont pas, et il passe son temps à se marrer en commentant nos actions. Un enfoiré. Le pire, c'est que je suis certain de l'avoir déjà vu traîner avec Akane. Mon poing se serre et je mets rapidement mes mains dans mes poches. Cette andouille…A peine un mois et demi qu'il est là et il va déjà voir les pires raclures du campus ! Il cherche les emmerdes ou quoi ?!

La dope…Je peux pas croire qu'Akane se…se…J'arrive même pas à le penser ! C'est pas possible. Il doit y avoir une erreur. Forcément. C'est encore cette nénette qui veut me faire douter voilà tout !

…

N'empêche…Il a vraiment été bizarre tout à l'heure. Vraiment trop bizarre. Il a détourné le regard trop vite, il a abandonné une dispute que j'avais engagé et il ne s'est pas défendu. C'est rare. Tellement rare que je sais exactement quand il fait ça et pourquoi. C'est quand il a quelque chose à se reprocher, qu'il sait que même en fanfaronnant je ne lui pardonnerai pas. C'est quand c'est grave. Très grave.

…

Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas ça.

-Akemi-chan ! s'exclame l'abruti avec un sourire de lover qui me donne envie de gerber. Tu es toujours aussi jolie !

-Je sais, répond-t-elle en fichant une claque sur la main de l'autre crétin qui était venu se poser sur sa hanche. Je t'amène un nouveau client.

Aussitôt le sourire du mec s'efface. Et je jubile intérieurement en voyant ses traits se crisper quand ses yeux se posent sur moi. Il faut dire que le fait que j'ai envoyé un mec comme Akane à l'hosto pour une semaine d'un seul coup de poing a rapidement fait le tour de la fac. Même si j'ai l'air d'un poids léger, les gens se méfient un peu plus de moi qu'avant. Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'en ai. Ce n'est pas vraiment pour me servir à cet instant précis. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne me craigne pas. Ca risque de compliquer les choses.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, réussit-il à articuler.

Minable. Plus minable comme échappatoire tu meurs. Bientôt il va gueuler « c'est pas ma faute, m'sieur, désolé, j'ai été obligé ! ». Connard.

-Allons Nakanishi-kun, ronronne la manipulatrice en s'approchant de lui pour lui prendre le bras. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle…Fais le pour moi…

Il lui jette un regard en biais, l'air ébranlé. Moi, je regarde en silence. J'admire la performance. Mon père pourrait prendre des cours auprès de cette fille. C'est dire le niveau.

-Je viens juste de monter mon équipe de pompom girls…continue-t-elle en baladant son index sur le torse de l'enflure. Je serais tellement contente si l'équipe de basket pouvait participer le plus longtemps possible aux tournois inter-facs…

Ça marche. Je le vois fondre comme du beurre dans le micro-onde. On y est presque…Et quand il me jette un regard en coin, je comprends que c'est à mon tour. OK. Ne merde pas tout Hitonari. C'est pas ton genre ce type de discussion et de plans foireux mais tu dois le faire. Absolument. Lance toi et marque.

-T'inquiète, lâché-je d'une voix neutre. Je suis en courant. C'est Tachibana qui m'a dit de venir te voir.

-Je croyais que tu lui avais démoli la gueule ? rétorque l'autre avec un sourire narquois.

Ouais, et la tienne dans moins de dix secondes si tu me craches la vérité. Mes poings se serrent tout seul. Rapidement je les enfonce dans mes poches. Je vais craquer. Tient encore un peu…

-On se connaît depuis le lycée, répliqué-je en conservant mon sang froid avec un effort surhumain. C'est que dalle.

Il me jauge un instant du regard (profite mec, bientôt tu n'y verras plus rien) puis se tourne vers la nénette toujours accrochée vers lui. Elle acquiesce, sourire aux lèvres, et il finit par pousser un soupir.

-OK, ça roule, déclare-t-il en se détachant d'elle pour se diriger vers son sac.

Mon cœur se serre. Et se fend en deux alors que je rattrape la boîte de cachets qu'il me lance. Non…Pas cette merde…

-C'est 15000 yens*, continue-t-il alors que je l'écoute à peine, parcourant d'un air fébrile la liste des composants avec des noms à filer des mots de crâne au prix Nobel de chimie. Je peux t'en avoir une boîte par semaine, payable en avance.

-Toutes les semaines ? s'enquit la manipulatrice, me voyant incapable de parler.

-Ouais, c'est mon cousin qui les choure à l'hôpital. C'est utilisé pour je sais plus quoi normalement. Enfin, presque personne s'en sert, mais faut bien payer un peu le risque.

Il se retourne vers moi, l'air intrigué :

-Tachibana, il en voulait pour combattre sa douleur et rejouer au plus vite mais toi, c'est pourquoi ? Je pensais pas que le grand Hitonari Hiiragi viendrait un jour s'approvisionner chez moi ! continue-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Tu vas me faire une sacrée pub mon pote !

Ce sont les derniers mots qu'il a prononcé. Je lui ai enfoncé sa boîte de gélules dans la gueule le faisant valser en arrière et tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il hurle, la bouche en sang, le nez en miettes. Sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, je me précipite sur lui en me plaçant à califourchon sur son ventre pour le plaquer au sol (et lui couper le souffle en même temps) et je le saisis par le col. Jamais, jamais je ne me suis senti plus en colère. C'est cette merde, cette saloperie qui a refilé ces médocs à Akane ! C'est lui qui l'a fait se sentir aussi mal ces derniers jours, lui qui lui a fait vomir de la bile pendant une demi heure, lui qui a complètement modifié son caractère ! Lui qui lui a retiré son basket, qui lui a fait traiter le terrain et le ballon orange comme si c'était du vent ! Lui qui me l'a arraché ! Avec lenteur, j'approche mon visage du sien et je vois ses yeux se dilater de terreur malgré sa violente douleur alors que j'articule froidement, détachant chacune des syllabes :

Tu es mort.

* * *

Eh merde ! J'en ai marre, marre, marre ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… ?! Est-ce qu'elle… ?! Merdeeeuh !

Le ballon percute ma bibliothèque dans un bruit fracassant et plusieurs bouquins tombent violemment sur le sol. Je les imite épuisé. Mon corps tremble et j'ai la nausée. La tête qui tourne et le sang qui cogne dans mes temps. Je crois que je vais vomir…

Inspirant profondément, je bascule la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Calmos, calmos…Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que je m'acharne sur tous les objets de ma chambre sans me sentir mieux…La seule chose qui pourrait m'aider à me débarrasser de cette saleté de frustration c'est de foutre mon poing sur la gueule de cette connasse ! C'est ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début au lieu d'être un gars « à principes » ! Un con, oui ! C'est quoi ce soi disant précepte qu'il ne faut pas frapper les nanas ? Les emmerdeurs, on les élimine, un peu c'est tout ! Surtout quand ils viennent draguer votre petit ami sous vos yeux ! Demandez à n'importe quel gars sensé, il vous dira que tout ce qu'il ferait c'est écraser la tronche du foutu dragueur ! Ah mais non Akane ! Toi, tu ne peux pas ! Parce que c'est une fille qui essaie de te piquer ton petit copain et qu'on frappe pas les filles ! Comment faire ? Bah tu te démerdes mon grand ! T'avais qu'à pas choisir un mec !

Je me laisse tomber sur le sol, à bout de forces. Comme si j'avais choisi…Ca s'est fait comme ça, c'est tout. J'ai tout sauf eu le choix. C'est arrivé, pouf ! Et impossible d'y échapper.

…

J'ai pas envie d'y échapper d'ailleurs ! C'est à l'autre grognasse de pas s'en mêler ! Dire qu'elle profite de la situation cette…cette… ! Raaah ! J'ai déjà utilisé tout mon vocabulaire pour qualifier cette crevure ! Elle profite du fait d'être une « faible femme » ! Et Hitonari qui marche comme un crétin en prenant sa défense ! Mais ouvre les yeux mon gars, cette fille est en train de te berner ! Et ça m'éneeeeeeeeeeerve !

Yourps. Nausée. Vite, toilettes ! J'ai à peine le temps d'y parvenir qu'un haut le corps me fait régurgiter tout ce que j'ai pu avaler dans cette journée merdique. Maudites pilules. C'est vraiment de la daube ce truc. Je m'en rends bien compte, je suis pas si con. Ca me bousille l'estomac et le foie et je sais que c'est ça qui me rend si susceptible. OK, j'ai jamais été un modèle en terme de sang froid, mais là, tout à l'heure, j'étais à deux doigts de déclarer à voix haute qu'Hitonari et moi on sortait ensemble…Et ça, ça craint. Ce qui m'emmerde, c'est qu'elles me font du bien ces saletés. Je me sens plus en forme que jamais, endurant, la patate quoi ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'ensuite, j'ai toujours un petit passage à vide où je me contrôle pas vraiment…Mais je trouve que le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Après tout, Hitonari est revenu sur le terrain, les interfacs sont dans sept semaines…J'ai largement le temps de récupérer pour de vrai et ne plus prendre ces saloperies. Elles vont encore m'aider pendant un petit moment et après stop. J'arrête.

Oh la…Ça y est, tout recommence à tourner. Chouette soirée et nuit en perspective…heureusement que ma mère est en déplacement pour son boulot sinon ça aurait été difficile à expliquer…Dire que j'avais prévu plein de petites soirées romantiques avec mon petit chiot…Et que cette pouffiasse a tout foutu en l'air ! Espèce de salle…Ourgh. Re nausée ! Re-bonjour toilettes !

Je suis vidé. C'est le cas de le dire. Allongé à moitié sur le carrelage glacé des toilettes et à moitié sur le plancher du couloir, je fixe le plafond d'un œil morne. Un quart d'heure à vomir non stop…La vache, ça m'était pas arrivé depuis…Depuis jamais. J'ai jamais été dans un état aussi minable. Dans cet état tout court d'ailleurs. D'ailleurs…C'est ce que semblait penser Hitonari la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il avait des yeux qui semblaient dire « t'es qui mec ? ».

…

« Tu ressembles à un camé en manque. ». Ca, il l'a vraiment dit. Hum…Je me considère pas comme un camé. Après tout, je suis certain de pouvoir m'arrêter quand je veux. Sûr même. C'est juste un petit coup de pouce passager, rien de plus. Ce qui m'ennuie plus, c'est qu'il a compris que ce n'était pas naturel. Et qu'encore une fois, il va s'inquiéter. Retour à la case départ. Akane Tachibana, quand une fois dans ta vie tu réussiras à faire un truc correctement du début à la fin, n'oublie pas de te le signaler à toi-même ! Ce sera à marquer d'une croix verte ! Ou bleue…Bref, d'une croix quoi !

La sonnette de l'entrée résonne. Comme si c'était le moment ! Je peux pas me lever de toutes façons…J'ai juste pas assez de forces. Tant pis. Ils repasseront.

…

Mais il insiste en plus ! Ouste, du balais ! Je suis pas en état de… !

-Tachibana ?

Ouaaah ! C'est pas possible, je dois rêver ! Je me redresse le plus rapidement possible, la tête qui tourne. Et merde, je suis dans un de ces états !

-Tachibana ? répète Hitonari un peu plus fort. Tu es là ?

-Ouais ! lâché-je en me relevant doucement, m'appuyant de toutes mes forces sur les toilettes.

-Ça va ?

Euh…Non, pas tellement en fait. J'ai la tête qui tourne et l'estomac à l'envers mais…Tu es là, donc ça va beaucoup mieux ! J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un cauchemar.

-Ouais, ça va, répliqué-je avec le plus d'aplomb possible. Installe toi, j'arrive.

Je l'entends entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui. Je fais de même avec celle des toilettes et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller et me changer. Je me jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir. La vache ! La tronche de déterré ! On dirait que je sors d'une cuite ! Je me passe un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage avant d'inspirer profondément. Allez. C'est le moment d'affronter le regard de glace de mon cher et tendre. J'en n'ai pas vraiment envie pour ne pas vous mentir…

J'entre d'un pas assuré (du flanc ! mes jambes tremblent, c'est horrible !) dans la salle principale, prêt à lancer une ânerie, quand les mots refusent de sortir de ma bouche. Je dois avoir des visions c'est pas possible. Il est là, assis à la table basse, des traces de coups sur le visage et les bras, sa lèvre était même légèrement fendue. Les poings en sang. Qu'est-ce que… ?

-C'est rien, fait-il d'un air gêné en voyant ma tête.

-Rien ? T'as vu ta tronche ? répliqué-je en m'approchant rapidement. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ses yeux clairs se posent sur moi et je sens un frisson me parcourir. Je connais ce regard. Et il n'annonce rien de bon.

-Je me suis fait un type de l'équipe de handball, dit-il calmement sans me quitter des yeux.

Mon ventre se serre. L'équipe de hand… ? C'est pas vrai…Dites moi que je me trompe, pitié…

-Un seul mec t'a mis dans cet état ? relevé-je avec un sourire tout à fait naturel.

-Son équipe m'est tombée dessus mais j'ai eu le temps de lui refaire le portrait.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter le courroux divin de Môssieur Hitonari Hiiragi ?

Pitié, pitié, pitié…Il me dévisage un instant avant de plonger la main dans sa poche et d'en retirer quelque chose qu'il pose sur la table. Un flacon. Familier.

…

Et merde.

* * *

Je le vois clairement flancher en voyant le flacon. Et quelque part, ça me rassure presque. Il ne va plus me mentir. Pas avec tout ce que je sais. J'espère.

Ses yeux noirs se lèvent sur moi, me scrutant, comme pour savoir ce que j'en pense. Mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Je veux savoir ce qu'il va dire, comment il va s'expliquer. J'ai besoin de savoir, c'est devenu une obsession. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il m'en n'a pas parlé ?...Pourquoi toujours nous ?

-OK, fait-il en se laissant tomber en face de moi. J'ai merdé.

Je sens mes mâchoires se crisper.

-« Merder » ? articulé-je. Parce que pour toi c'est seulement une erreur de passage ?

-Quoi d'autre ? s'étonne-t-il.

-Mais merde, c'est la drogue Akane ! explosé-je malgré moi en frappant du poing sur la table. De la dope, bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé dans le crâne ?! Je te savais con mais là, tu dépasses toutes les bornes imaginables ! Comment t'as pu faire ça ?!

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux, certainement étonné de mon mouvement aussi brutal d'humeur, mais soudain son visage se ferme et un voile de colère passe sur ses yeux. Et voilà. Fin de la discussion. J'ai tout gâché. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avec lui je n'arrive pas à garder mon sang froid. L'Iceberg fond comme un glaçon. Je suis vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de trucs. Et carrément impuissant face à cette andouille.

-Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour le basket, réplique-t-il d'un ton cinglant en se relevant vivement.

C'est alors qu'il tangue dangereusement, se rattrapa de justesse au mur derrière lui, alors que je me suis levé rapidement pour le soutenir, manquant de m'étaler aussi sur le sol. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement intérieur en voyant que la chute a été évitée mais mon ventre se tord de douleur. Il a l'air épuisé. Pire. Il a l'air camé.

-Regarde toi, lancé-je d'un ton agressif, malgré moi. Tu tiens à peine debout et tu veux jouer au basket ? T'espère apporter quoi à l'équipe ? Un temps mort le temps que les ambulanciers t'évacuent du terrain ?

-C'est bon, la ferme, grince-t-il en me jetant un regard noir. Je sais ce que je fais.

-Non, t'en sais rien, rétorqué-je d'un ton sec. Tu ingurgites cette merde depuis combien de temps exactement ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Répond.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Après toi ducon.

Je vois clairement ses poings se serrer de colère. Le pire, c'est que ça me rend triste. Terriblement triste. Parce que je sais qu'il n'a même pas la force de faire un pas vers moi. Le voir comme ça me déprime. Me fait mal. J'aurais du cogner plus fort l'autre connard. Lui faire ressentir ma douleur. Notre douleur.

Il ne va pas parler. Je le connais. Plus têtu qu'une mule. Je le hais quand il est comme ça. Tant pis. Pas le choix.

-Parfait, déclaré-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Même i tu ne me réponds pas à moi, tu répondras aux médecins. Tu seras bien obligé si tu veux sortir de l'hôpital.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais dingue. Je vois peu à peu l'idée faire du chemin dans son petit cerveau et son visage se teindre d'inquiétude.

Oui. Je sais. Je suis le pire des salopards. Mais c'est pour ton bien Akane. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. Ça me fait trop de mal. Parce que je ne peux pas t'aider. Je ne peux rien faire. Pardonne-moi. Je suis vraiment trop faible…

* * *

Dites moi que je suis encore en plein cauchemar, que je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il me dit et que je vais bientôt me réveiller. C'est pas possible…Non, non, non ! Il ne m'a quand même pas vendu !

L'entraîneur et le toubib t'attendent juste là dehors, continue-t-il de sa voix glaciale. Ils vont t'emmener en désintox le temps qu'il faudra. Moins t'en auras pris, moins tu resteras. Ta connerie va enfin pouvoir être mesurée de façon précise.

Ses sarcasmes ne m'atteignent même pas. A vrai dire, je trouve qu'ils sonnent faux. Comme forcés. Mais je n'ai même pas le courage de répliquer. Non. J'ai l'impression qu'il vient de me planter un pieu dans le cœur…

-Comment est-ce que tu… ? commencé-je.

Mais je ne finis pas ma phrase. Je vois clairement un éclair de gène dans ses yeux. Et ça fait tilt. Mon cerveau a beau être atrophié, il percute quand même, Môssieur Hiiragi le traître. Je pars dans un ricanement rauque qui me file de nouveau la nausée. Je suis vraiment pitoyable.

-La garce, craché-je. J'aurais du m'en douter…

-Arrête, ça n'a rien à voir, me coupe-t-il aussitôt. Elle m'a juste permis de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et menait à l'autre enflure, c'est tout.

-Bien sûr, répliqué-je d'un ton acide. C'était tellement plus facile que de venir me voir.

OK. Coup bas. Parce que je ne lui aurais absolument rien dit. D'ailleurs, je lui ai menti. Mais j'ai besoin de voir la douleur sur son visage impassible. J'ai besoin qu'il souffre autant que je souffre. Il m'a trahi. Trahi.

Il pâlit. Ses yeux clairs sont posés sur moi, brillants.

…

Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'apporte aucun réconfort ? Bordel…J'ai trop mal…

-Je suis désolé, articule-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. Mais tu n'es pas du genre à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas…

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! éclaté-je. Tu es qui pour m'accuser de ça ?!

Il hausse un sourcil, ébranlé :

-Pardon ?

-Oh arrête, hein, ça va ! répondis-je avec colère. C'est qui s'est ouvert les veines pendant une mauvaise passe ?! Moi peut-être ?! Alors ne vient pas me faire le coup de la communication ! Pas toi !

Il reste pétrifié, incapable de répondre. Je me maudis. Quel con, mais quel con ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sortir une horreur pareille ?! J'en ai assez de cette situation ! Je dis n'importe quoi, j'ai mal, c'est un cauchemar ! Pitié, faites que je me réveille !

Face à moi, Hitonari reprend contenance. Je le vois porter la main à son poignet blessé et mon cœur se serre. Je ne peux pas. Le voir souffrir, décidément, je ne peux pas. Il faut que je m'excuse. Alors que j'ouvre la bouche, il plaque sur mon son regard clair. Et je sens l'horreur arriver.

-Ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi, déclare-t-il alors d'un ton calme, trop calme. C'était un simple accident.

C'est à mon tour de rester muet. Un accident ?...D'un côté, tant mieux. Mais de l'autre…

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? balbutié-je.

-Problème de communication ? avance-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Espèce de… !

-Ça te fait marrer, enfoiré !? gueulé-je alors en faisant un pas (instable) vers lui. Tu sais combien je me suis inquiété pour ça ?! Comme je me suis senti coupable ?! C'est même pour ça que je… !

Je m'interromps vivement. Trop tard. Il a compris.

-Tu…Tu t'es drogué pour ça ? balbutie-t-il, livide. Par culpabilité ?...Envers moi ?

-Pas du tout, répliqué-je rapidement. Je voulais rejouer plus vite c'est tout !

-Et me permettre de rentrer plus vite sur le terrain, hein ? finit-il dans un souffle.

Je n'y arrive plus. J'ai trop mal. J'en ai assez. Je veux que tout ça s'arrête. Je n'arrive même pas à répondre. Je reste à le regarder, incapable de bouger, et je vois au fil des secondes ses traits se tendre, son corps se raidir et ses yeux briller de plus en plus. Colère, haine et douleur. Me voilà face à mon miroir vivant. Les même questions et les mêmes réponses : toutes plus cruelles et horribles les unes que les autres. Tu voulais la vérité ? Tu l'as. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Non. Tu aurais du rester dans mon cocon de mensonges, celui que j'avais tissé pour toi. Tu y aurais été bien, en sécurité contre tous ces abrutis qui ne cherchent qu'à te faire du mal. Et je t'aurais serré tellement fort que tu n'aurais jamais pu t'enfuir. Tu aurais été si bien…

Seulement voilà. Tu as décidé d'ouvrir tes ailes et tu es sorti du nid. Pire, tu y as amené les pires rapaces. Tu m'as trahi. Tu m'as vendu. Je vais perdre les deux choses les plus précieuses que je possède. Par ta faute. Si on me l'avait dit…Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Et j'aurais envoyé le messager en enfer.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? souffle-t-il alors, d'une voix brisée.

Je ne réponds pas. Je le regarde, je le dévisage et je hais ce que je vois. Parce que je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. Il n'a rien d'un chiot, rien du tout. Je ne vois là qu'un loup blanc capable de montrer les crocs et de se défendre seul. Ce que j'ai fait était inutile. Il s'en serait sorti seul. Sans mon aide. Pourquoi ai-je cru pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui ? Il survivrait même sans moi.

-J'ai fais une erreur, déclaré-je alors que ses yeux clairs ne me quittaient pas. Je ne la referais plus.

Il ne dit rien. Il ne comprend pas. Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Plus rien du tout.

J'en ai assez. Je suis fatigué. Trop fatigué pour toutes ces conneries.

* * *

Je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à l'entrée de la clinique. Pas vraiment accompagné. Disons que j'ai fait acte de présence. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je l'ai livré puis abandonné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense tout court…Il ne me pardonnera pas de si tôt ma délation. Je le sais, je ferai pareil. Seulement voilà. J'étais coincé, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Après avoir démoli ce mec, je n'ai eu que quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Et ça a été la seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit. Est-ce que c'est normal ? Est-ce que c'est normal d'envoyer la personne à laquelle on tient le plus dans un hôpital pour son bien ? Est-ce qu'on a le droit de choisir ainsi pour elle ? J'en sais rien. Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir prendre ce genre de décision un jour. Pas moi. Pas le putain d'iceberg.

Je me rappelle son visage pâle, son dos voûté et ses mains tremblantes. Il ne m'a pas adressé un regard depuis ses dernières paroles. Je ne les ai pas comprises. Était-ce moi l'erreur ? Peut-être…Sûrement…C'est même certain. Après tout, sans moi, rien ne lui serait arrivé. Pas d'embrouilles avec la grognasse, pas de poing sur la gueule, pas de mâchoire brisée, pas de drogue, pas de désintox…Et pas trois semaines enfermé sans basket. Oui, sans moi, il aurait été mieux. Tellement mieux.

J'inspire profondément. Mes poumons me brûlent. Mes yeux piquent. Pourtant, il fait frais et le vent souffle. Ca me fait du bien. J'ai besoin d'air. On en a tous besoin.

C'est décidé. Quand il sortira, en pleine forme et prêt à affronter de nouveau d'autres équipes avec le sourire aux lèvres, je ne serai plus sur le terrain à ses côtés. Je me retirerai. Et je le laisserai retrouver une vie tranquille.

Fin du rêve. Fin de l'erreur.

_A suivre..._

_Chapitre 11 : Le début d'une nouvelle ère

* * *

_

Hum. Je viens de me rendre compte que ce chapitre est moins long que les autres... Mais chargé en émotions! Je suis contente de l'avoir écrit! Ah oui, désolée pour la période désintox, mais j'en avais absolument aucune idée, donc j'ai mis ce qui m'arrangeait! :) C'est une histoire après tout, je suis omnipotente! Mouhahahaha! La suite à venir! (oui, je sais, je suis cruelle avec ces choupinous! :) )


	11. Le début d'une nouvelle ère

Tadaaaa! Oh, mais que voyons-nous, un nouveau chapitre à un mois du dernier!? O_O Est-ce vraiment toi derrière ce chapitre?

Moui, moui, c'est bien moi! :) Hihi! Je pouvais quand même pas décemment les laisser trop longtemps dans une mouise pareille! Mais bon…Je les en tire pour les en remettre dans une autre! Gnihihi! Je m'adore quand je suis aussi cruelle! Mouhahahahaha!

Sur ce, très bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews! Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le début d'une nouvelle ère**

Ces trois semaines ont été un véritable enfer. Retourner à l'université sans lui, sentir les regards sur moi…et pire, m'entendre dire que j'ai bien fait. Ça fait trop pour moi. Je suis presque soulagé que ce soit fini. Et d'un autre côté, je suis terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée d'aller à sa rencontre à la sortie de la clinique. On en a beaucoup discuté avec l'entraîneur et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas mon genre de m'étaler en paroles. Mais là, c'était pour lui. Pour son bien être. Je crois que le coach a compris plus ou moins la situation. Nous avons décidé que ce serait mieux que ce soit moi qui y aille. De toutes façons, je ne veux pas que ce soit qui que ce soit d'autre. Même si j'ai une trouille bleue rien que d'y penser, je veux le voir. J'ai **besoin** de le voir. Trois semaines sans lui…Une torture. Chaque fois que je me retournais pour lui parler ou juste le chercher du regard ma trahison me revenait dans la figure. La culpabilité, l'angoisse, mélangées à cette idée que j'avais fait ce que j'avais pu. Et que j'étais un minable. Si seulement…Si seulement j'avais été un peu plus attentif…

-Hiiragi-kun ?

Je me retourne pour voir Yoshikawa clopiner vers moi. Elle marche de nouveau sans béquille mais ça se voit quand même qu'elle est blessée. Elle me regarde d'un air inquiet. Je me suis habituée à son regard, même s'il me dérangeait au début. Et puis je me suis dit qu'elle était concernée par l'état d'Akane. Après tout, j'ai appelé tous les jours la clinique pour avoir des nouvelles. Il est normal qu'elle veuille les connaître. C'est son amie d'enfance. Selon les médecins, tout s'est bien passé. Akane a très vite remonté la pente, l'addiction étant fort heureusement encore légère. Une semaine de plus et ça aurait été une autre histoire…La clinique a quand même décidé de le garder les trois semaines pour le remettre totalement sur pied et « régler certains problèmes qu'il avait évoqué ». Des problèmes…Et probablement une certaine « erreur » aussi…

-Tu y vas ?

-Ma gorge se serre. Centième coup d'œil à ma montre. Si j'attends encore, je risque de le rater…

-Ouais, articulé-je du ton le plus naturel et détendu possible. Tu as un message à passer ?

Elle fait non de la tête, sans cesser de me dévisager. J'ai beau m'y être fait, ça me fout quand même mal à l'aise.

-Bon, bah, j'y vais alors, dis-je en me détournant.

-Bon courage, fait-elle vivement. Et n'oublie pas…quoiqu'il dise…c'est Akane. Notre _baka _d'Akane.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil puis hoche la tête. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle veut dire. Elle a peur. Peur comme moi qu'il me sorte des horreurs. Ouais…Je sais ce qu'il m'attend. Et croyez-moi je n'ai pas, mais alors pas du tout envie d'y aller. Mais voilà, c'est moi qui ai créé cette situation. A moi d'affronter les conséquences de mes actes cette fois-ci. Je ne fuirai pas comme la dernière fois. Certainement pas.

Je suis en avance. Une demi-heure d'avance pour être exact. J'ignore encore comment j'ai fait vu que j'ai attendu jusqu'à la dernière minute avant de partir…Il faut croire que quelqu'un a envie que je me torture. Inutile de me filer un coup de main pour ça, je me débrouille très bien tout seul.

Appuyé contre un muret, je garde mon regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée de la clinique. Ça me fait un peu penser à une sortie de prison…Quelques personnes attendent comme moi la sortie des détenus. Une jeune fille toute pomponnée, une vieille femme accompagnée d'un homme plus jeune…Ca me fait bizarre d'être au milieu de ces gens. J'ai l'impression de faire partie d'un groupe…Le groupe de ceux qui ont envoyé un proche à l'abattoir et qui, pris de remord, viennent le chercher à la sortie. On se jette des coups d'œil gênés, on fait les cent pas…Mais au final, on ressent tous la même culpabilité. On est tous pathétiques.

J'inspire à fond, fermant les yeux. Ca ne me ressemble pas. Je sais comment me retirer du monde, je sais comment m'enfermer dans ma bulle et ne pas faire attention aux autres. C'est exactement ce que je sais faire. Me barricader de nouveau et laisser les autres au dehors. Fichez moi la paix.

La porte s'ouvre et mes murailles s'écroulent alors que je me redresse vivement, le cœur battant la chamade. Un mec sort et regarde, éberlué, la jeune fille se jeter dans ses bras. Visiblement il ne s'y attendait pas. Ca a plutôt l'air d'être une bonne surprise…Et moi ? Est-ce que je serai une bonne surprise et l'erreur à ne plus refaire ? Mal à l'aise, nauséeux, je regarde d'autres personnes sortir…Jusqu'à ce que mon cœur se fige. Il est là. Il sort, accompagné d'un autre gars, et ils rient tous les deux. Je me sens légèrement soulagé. Il a l'air de bien aller. Tant mieux…

C'est alors que ses yeux se posent sur moi. Et son sourire s'efface. Mon cœur se serre. Pas ça…Il m'indique d'un signe de tête au mec qui l'accompagne et ils viennent tous les deux vers moi. Je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux mais il m'évite du regard et…ça me fait mal. Terriblement mal. Il s'arrête à deux pas de moi et montre le gars du pouce :

-Je te présente Rei, fait-il alors que l'autre me tend la main avec un sourire. Mon co-détenu de chambrée.

-Salut, lance le dénommé Rei. Tu dois être Hiiragi. Content de te connaître.

J'acquiesce, sans vraiment écouter, serrant la main tendue. Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? Ne serait-ce qu'un regard haineux…de colère…de rancœur…Je m'en fiche…Mais regarde moi.

-Cet imbécile m'a pas mal parlé de toi, continue Rei. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et que c'était toi qui l'avais amené ici.

-Qui m'avais « livré » ici, précise Akane d'un ton mauvais toujours sans me regarder. Nuance.

J'ai mal. Je sais. Je sais que tout cela n'est que le prix à payer pour ce que je lui ai fait. Mais…C'est trop dur. Je ne peux rien répondre, je n'ai rien à dire. Rien du tout. Juste à encaisser et à fermer ma gueule. Je vois le type me jeter un coup d'œil et se retourner vers Akane :

-Hey mec. Je crois que ça suffit là.

De quoi il se mêle celui-là ? S'il avait voulu se tourner vers moi, il l'aurait fait bien avant que…Je cesse de respirer. Akane me jette un œil par-dessus son épaule. Je dois dire quelque chose…Je sens que je dois dire quelque chose ! Allez Hitonari, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Fais fonctionner ta langue pour une fois et ouvre ta gueule !

-Je…Je suis désolé…balbutié-je.

Attend…C'est moi ou ma voix est brisée ? Qu'est-ce que…Je porte ma main à ma joue. Humide. Non…Est-ce que je pleure ?...Depuis quand ?...Je relève vivement les yeux vers Akane. Il me dévisage. Il attend. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais su. Allez Hitonari, merde ! Bouge toi ! J'ouvre de nouveau la bouche mais rien ne sort. J'essaie encore, de plus en plus misérable, de plus en plus pathétique. Je ne ressens même pas la honte. Je suis tellement loin de tout ça. Tout ce que je sens, c'est son regard. Et je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte. Tant pis si je me ridiculise. J'en ai trop besoin.

Alors que je tente de nouveau, reniflant pitoyablement au passage, il sourit. Mon cœur s'arrête. Il me sourit. A moi. Mieux. Il m'attire vers lui. Il me prend dans ses bras. Et je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Pendant un instant, je suis perdu. Ce baiser n'a rien à voir avec les précédents. Il est plus dur. Plus désespéré. Il me fait presque mal. Ses mains broient mes mâchoires qu'il tient solidement, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ni ça, ni nos lèvres écrasées, ni nos dents qui s'entrechoquent un peu brutalement. Il me touche. Ça me suffit.

Il se détache alors de moi, me laissant étrangement essoufflé. Ses yeux brillent devant les miens, de cette lueur que j'aime tant…Il me voit. Et cette fois-ci, je sens bien mes larmes couler sur mes joues alors que ma vue se brouille et que ma gorge se serre. Je l'entends rire doucement et ses lèvres se posent sur mon front avant qu'il ne m'attire dans ses bras.

-Chouineur, souffle-t-il alors que je plonge mon visage au creux de son épaule.

Je m'accroche à lui de toutes mes forces. Je ne vais plus le quitter. Jamais, jamais, jamais ! Je me fiche des gens autour de nous, je me fiche que l'on soit en public. Je ne le lâcherai pas. Ses bras m'entourent. Je me sens bien. Bien comme jamais. Et je laisse mes larmes couler.

-T'es un bel enfoiré, tu le sais ça ? fait la voix de Rei à mes oreilles alors que la main d'Akane me caresse doucement le dos. T'aurais pu lui dire avant que tu ne lui en voulais pas. Regarde dans quel état tu l'as mis.

-J'adore taquiner les gens, répond Akane, son bras se resserrant autour de ma taille.

-Ça, ça s'appelle de la torture mon pote.

Alors c'est ça…Il a joué cette petite comédie de mec froid et distant pour voir ma réaction…En temps normal, je me serai dégagé et j'aurais gueulé mais là…Là non. Je suis trop bien là où je suis. Je ne bougerai pas. Disons que c'est de bonne guerre. Je laisse filer. Pour cette fois.

-Surtout envers ton mec, continue Rei. Il est venu te chercher quand même.

-Hey ! Il sait qu'un beau gosse comme moi ne courre pas les rues !

Sans me détacher de lui, je lui file un petit coup de poing. Vantard ! Ils se mettent à rire et je sens sa main caresser mes cheveux alors que ses lèvres déposent un baiser sur ma tempe. Faites que je ne rêve pas, pitié…

-Bon, allez, les amoureux ! lance Rei. Je vais vous laisser. Moi aussi, il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un. Même si elle ne s'est pas déplacée pour venir me voir.

-Bon courage mec. Appelle moi.

-Sûr ! A plus Hiiragi, me dit-il alors que je lui jette un regard. Bon courage à toi avec ce naze !

-Hey ! lâche Akane alors que j'esquisse un sourire, essuyant rapidement mes larmes de ma manche.

Rei éclate de rire et s'éloigne en nous faisant un signe de la main. Akane lui répond mais pas moi. J'ai déjà reporté toute mon attention sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de situation et…Il se tourne vers moi et me fait un sourire…Un si gentil sourire.

-Allez viens, déclare-t-il en me prenant la main. Je crois qu'on a pas mal de trucs à se dire.

* * *

Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'aurais vu Hitonari Hiiragi pleurer, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Mais si en plus, on m'avait dit qu'il pleurerait « pour » moi, alors là, je serai littéralement mort de rire. Et pourtant…Pourtant c'est arrivé. Mais je ne pourrais même pas dire que ça m'a fait plaisir. Bon, si, d'un côté ça me fait plaisir, parce que bon, quand même, il a pleuré quoi ! Mais d'un autre…Il a du accumuler un paquet de souffrance pour en arriver là. Ouais, un sacré paquet. A cause de moi.

Le seul point positif que je retire de tout ça (oui, je suis un éternel optimiste, vous en doutiez ?), c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir. Non, il a l'air…bien. On a marché tranquillement main dans la main dans la rue sans qu'il n'essaie de se dégager, il n'a pas vraiment parlé mais je le sens présent à côté de moi. Il fait attention à moi, il m'écoute et guette le moindre de mes gestes. Je ne saurais pas dire si ça me plaît. En tous cas, ça ne me dérange pas.

Alors que nous remontons la plage, je lui parle des trois semaines qui se sont écoulées. La première a été la pire. Ces maudites pilules m'ont plus attaqué que je ne l'aurais cru et j'ai eu un mal de chien à me débarrasser des nausées, des tremblements et des crampes. Et puis, peu à peu, mon corps a recommencé à être normal. J'ai pu remanger normalement sans vomir, j'ai pu sortir sans craindre la lumière et recommencer à me plaindre de la douleur de ma mâchoire. Ca aussi, ça va mieux d'ailleurs. Ces trois semaines de repos forcé m'ont fait plus de bien que je ne l'avouerai jamais. J'ai pas mal discuté avec un docteur aussi, certainement un psy. C'était un mec plutôt cool pour son âge. Il a réussi à m'amadouer en me parlant de basket et puis, de fil en aiguille, je lui ai parlé de tout. Quand j'y pense, il m'a bien manipulé lui aussi ! Il était trop intelligent pour moi et ça, c'est pas donné à tout le monde ! Je suis Akane Tachibana après tout ! Enfin bon, j'ai rapidement compris que je ne ferai pas le poids. Tout comme j'ai compris que j'avais fait une connerie et qu'Hitonari n'avait pas eu le choix. Sans lui, toute cette histoire aurait pu très mal tourner. Mais…je ne me sens pas prêt à lui dire merci. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il attende des remerciements d'ailleurs. Certainement pas. Sa… « trahison » a été la chose la plus dure à avaler. Je me remets doucement. C'était de ma faute aussi. Va falloir qu'on bosse sérieusement là-dessus.

C'est là que Rei a fait son entrée. Ouais, parce que quand je dis que j'ai parlé de « tout » au doc, c'est à moitié vrai. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je sortais avec un mec. Je sais comment réagissent les gens à ce genre de nouvelles. Je ne me cache pas et je n'ai pas honte de ça. Certainement pas ! Mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il juge ma relation sans rien en connaître. C'est ce que n'importe qui fait, aussi intelligent et bardé de diplômes soit-il. Et je ne les laisserai pas la piétiner. Plutôt crever. En ça, Rei est différent. Pourquoi ? Bah peut-être parce qu'il a essayé de me draguer direct quand je suis arrivé.

Ah. Haussement de sourcil d'Hitonari. Hum…J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait être jaloux…Je l'adore !

Malheureusement pour ce cher Rei, je n'étais pas vraiment dans de bonnes dispositions. De toutes façons, un autre mec qu'Hitonari, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi, c'est comme ça. Mais du coup, ça m'a permis de parler de tout ça, d'avoir une autre opinion, un autre point de vue…Ce qui m'a fait du bien d'ailleurs. Et donné plein de nouvelles idées ! Héhé !

Hitonari n'a rien dit depuis de longues minutes. Le fait que j'en ai parlé à quelqu'un ne semble pas le déranger. Enfin, aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. J'ai l'impression qu'il va tout me laisser passer parce qu'il veut se faire pardonner. Ça peut être rigolo un moment mais…A la longue, ça va pas le faire. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre toute cette culpabilité et de refaire toute cette merde. Stop.

-Ok, fais-je soudain en m'arrêtant. Je crois qu'il est temps d'éclaircir certaines choses.

Il me jette un regard légèrement par en dessous (petit chiot !) puis s'assoit à côté de moi dans le sable. Silence. Hum…Non, ça va décidément pas le faire.

-Très bien, je vais commencer, déclaré-je en me mettant face à lui alors qu'il relève vivement son regard vers moi.

Ses yeux clairs brillent intensément et sont encore rougis de ses larmes versées un peu plus tôt. A le voir comme ça, j'ai envie de…Non. Non, non et non Akane ! Les explications d'abord ! Tout mettre à plat et voir ensuite. Tiens-t-en au plan !

-J'ai fait une belle connerie, fais-je sans le quitter des yeux. Et j'aurais du t'en parler.

Il ne dit rien mais je sens bien qu'il cherche ses mots. Mince. Il est encore plus gêné que moi. Et autant dire, que c'est difficile ! J'ai ruminé ce discours pendant deux semaines et j'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais à le dire ! Son air complètement perdu me décide. Allez Akane ! Courage ! Ne voulant pas le laisser mariner plus longtemps, je continue :

-Je crois que…je me sentais responsable de, disons, l'accident qui t'a ouvert les poignets. Je pensais que c'était de ma faute après la photo avec l'autre crétine…

-Non, tranche-t-il vivement en serrant les poings.

Je le dévisage, le cœur battant. Il me jette un regard, voyant que j'attends la suite, et semble chercher ses mots, perturbé :

-Je…J'étais énervé…avoue-t-il en triturant les manches de son pull. Mais c'était pas à cause de ça…

Ah bon ? C'était quoi alors ? Je le vois inspirer profondément alors que moi, je retiens mon souffle.

-Je m'en voulais de m'être enfui après t'avoir frappé, lâche-t-il enfin, la voix brisée. J'ai…frappé le miroir sans réfléchir. J'étais en colère contre moi-même. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais blessé avant que mon frère n'arrive dans la salle de bain.

Il me regarde en coin, comme s'il guettait ma réaction. Moi, je me sens soudain soulagé. Terriblement soulagé.

-La vache, soufflé-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Moi qui pensais que tu…

Je m'interromps en voyant son air inquiet.

-Je préfère ça au fait que tu sois suicidaire, déclaré-je alors simplement en lui prenant la main. Ca m'étonnait de ta part, de toutes façons. Tu es plus costaud que ça.

Il esquisse un sourire en resserrant ses doigts autour des miens. Nous restons un instant en silence puis, alors que j'allais reprendre la parole, il commence à parler :

-Tu regrettes ? demande-t-il de but en blanc.

-Pardon ?

-Je…Je te demande si tu regrettes de…sortir avec moi.

-Que ?...Non, m'exclamé-je vivement. Pas du tout, pas une seconde ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Il a l'air d'hésiter un instant. Ah non, hein ! Fini avec les secrets ! On se dit tout et tout de suite ! Même pas besoin de le presser comme un citron, il reprend tout seul :

-Tu as parlé d'une « erreur » il y a trois semaines…me rappelle-t-il d'un ton douloureux. Je me demandai s'il s'agissait de moi, c'est tout…

OK. J'ai encore dit un truc foireux à double, triple voire quadruple sens ! Sans même réfléchir, je me penche vers lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne résiste pas, n'a même pas un infime mouvement de recul. Mieux encore, je vois ses paupières se fermer doucement et sa peau frissonne. J'aurais pu crier de joie si la situation n'était pas si grave. Je me détache de lui pour rencontrer ses yeux clairs, toujours inquiets :

-Ce n'était pas toi, déclaré-je d'un ton ferme. Tu n'as rien d'une erreur. Rien du tout.

Il me scrute puis sourit. Ah, ce sourire…Je l'adore. Le revoilà enfin. Comme il m'a manqué entre les quatre murs de cette chambre blanche…J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et je le serrer dans mes bras, de le dévorer de baisers, de ne pas le laisser repartir. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment. Il veut en savoir plus. Et moi aussi.

-C'était quoi alors ? s'enquit-il.

Hum. Je dois dire que déballer comme ça ses sentiments est loin d'être facile. Mais bon…Maintenant que j'y suis, ce serait bête de ne pas finir.

-J'ai cru que je devais te protéger, réussis-je à articuler. C'est con, je sais, ajouté-je rapidement en le voyant ouvrir de grands yeux. Mais je sais que tu vis mal toute cette histoire, que le regard des autres te touche plus que tu ne veux le faire croire et…je voulais que tu te sentes bien. C'est un peu ma faute après tout…

-C'est vrai, fait-il en hochant la tête avec un sourire. C'est toi qui es venu me chercher.

-Tu n'as pas dit non, non plus, grommelé-je en lui jetant un regard de travers alors qu'il se met à rire.

-J'aurais été idiot de refuser le grand Akane Tachibana alors qu'il rampait à mes pieds.

-Qui rampait ?!

Il éclate de rire et je souris face à cette fausse dispute. Il a l'air…enfin normal. Je le vois peu à peu perdre son masque de culpabilité, se détendre…Et ça me fait encore plus de bien que d'être dehors. Il me dévisage un instant, le sourire aux lèvres puis me donne un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule :

-Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de toi avant de te mettre en tête de vouloir me protéger. Je suis un grand garçon. Et tu es un imbécile.

-Je sais, reconnais-je avec un sourire. Je t'ai sous-estimé. Désolé.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il se moque gentiment de moi, du genre « Waoh ! Akane Tachibana s'excuse ! ». Mais non. Il secoue juste la tête :

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'aurais du faire plus attention moi aussi.

-Fais gaffe, tu me tends des perches immenses, là.

-Ce serait bien la première fois que tu ne les attrapes pas.

-Disons que c'est la maturité, clamé-je en bombant le torse.

-Ben voyons ! Akane Tachibana mature ? Appelle moi quand ça arrivera !

Je me jette sur lui alors qu'il éclate de rire. Mais notre combat ne dure pas longtemps. A vrai dire, il ne se débat même pas. Non, il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et m'attire vers lui. Je dois rêver…Il m'embrasse. Moi. Moi et moi seul.

Je me redresse vivement. Allongé sur le dos juste sous moi, les bras encore autour de mon cou (et les joues rosées !), il me dévisage avec étonnement :

-Quoi ?

-On est dans la période confession là, non ? commencé-je prudemment.

-On dirait bien, répond-t-il sur le même ton. Pourquoi ?

-Et à partir de maintenant, on se dit tout, OK ?

-On va faire de notre mieux.

Je le regarde une longue minute, hésitant. J'ai du mal à croire ce que je suis en train de faire. Non, je veux dire, il est là, dans mes bras, mieux encore, allongé sans défense sous moi, consentant et tendre et moi…Moi je me prends encore la tête ! J'hallucine ! Je suis vraiment con, ou quoi ?! J'essaie d'envoyer balader toutes mes idées mais je vois bien que c'est trop tard. Il attend la suite, soudain intéressé.

-T'as encore un truc à me dire ? glisse-t-il avec un sourire.

-Ouais, grogné-je. Mais je suis pas sûr que…

-Allez, dis-le, me coupe-t-il. Je crois que c'est maintenant ou jamais.

-Bon bah…Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

-Takashi Akemi veut sortir avec toi.

Il ouvre des yeux ronds. Et voilà, je l'ai dit. Je me doute bien qu'il s'en fiche mais bon il y a quand même cette infime partie de moi qui a peur. Après tout cette fille est superbe et…

-C'est qui ça, Takashi Akemi ?

Je braque mes yeux sur lui. Il me rend mon regard, interrogateur. J'explose de rire, roulant sur le côté. Oh lala ! Le râteau monumental ! La baffe du siècle ! Le vent astronomique ! Si seulement, si seulement elle était là ! Si j'avais su, je l'aurais enregistré et je lui aurais envoyé la cassette vidéo ! Ou je l'aurais diffusée dans la fac ! J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle alors qu'Hitonari s'est redressé à côté de moi, l'air ennuyé.

-J'ai jamais été doué avec les noms, avoue-t-il en me jetant un regard de travers.

-C'est pas grave, réussis-je à articuler. Vraiment, t'es le meilleur…

Il rosit légèrement alors que j'emplis mes petits poumons d'air. Et dire que je me suis tourmenté tout ce temps là pour…ça ! Me voyant repartir dans un fou rire, il me donne une bourrade dans les côtés :

-Arrête de te marrer comme un crétin ! Dis moi plutôt qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me foutre que cette…Takashi veuille sortir avec moi ?

-C'est plutôt flatteur non ? fais-je en me redressant à mon tour, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il hausse les épaules. Yes ! C'est pour ça que je l'adore mon Iceberg. Il ne voit personne. Que moi. J'espère. Soudain, son visage s'éclaire :

-Attends…Takashi, c'est pas la fille que tu voulais étriper ? Celle qui m'a mené au camé de l'équipe de hand ?

-Elle-même.

-Et tu dis que je l'intéresse ? s'étonne-t-il. T'es sûr ? J'avais pas remarqué…Elle passe juste son temps à me coller et à minauder. Une horreur !

Aouch. Ça, c'est bien violent quand même. Ça me ferait presque de la peine pour elle. Presque. Faut pas pousser quand même. Bon, ça, c'est fait. Maintenant attaquons la partie moins cool…

-Ce n'est pas tout…commencé-je.

Au son de ma voix, il tourne vivement son regard vers moi. Allez Akane encore un petit effort…

-Elle sait pour nous.

Je le vois pâlir imperceptiblement. Ses traits se tendent alors que ses poings se serrent.

-Comment ?

-Elle nous a…hem… vu au vestiaire.

Il n'a pas l'air de saisir tout de suite jusqu'à ce que le souvenir lui revienne en mémoire et qu'il vire au rose, marmonnant un « je vois » en baissant les yeux au sol.

-Je comprends mieux ton attitude, dit-il enfin après quelques minutes de silence. Tu aurais du m'en parler bien avant.

-Je sais…Mais je sais à quel point tu as peur que ça se sache et…

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, me coupe-t-il alors en tournant son regard vers moi. Moi non plus, je ne regrette rien. C'est juste…

Je le laisse chercher ses mots, le cœur battant la chamade.

-C'est juste que ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça et qu'il me faut un peu de temps pour mettre toutes mes idées en ordre, finit-il par dire. Et…C'est vrai que je préfèrerai que ça reste secret jusqu'à ce que je digère tout ça.

-Et ça va prendre longtemps ?

Aie. Maudite bouche ! Tu peux pas réfléchir avant de parler ! Le voilà déjà qui me jette un regard blessé. Quel idiot je fais, vraiment ! Crétin !

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, glisse-t-il avec un sourire désolé. Je ne…me connais pas aussi bien.

-Je sais, répondis-je aussitôt. J'attendrai, t'inquiète.

Il hoche la tête en guise de remerciement, avec un léger sourire, puis braque son regard vers l'océan. Joli…Très joli cliché. Je fais de même, savourant à mon tour le vent léger et les embruns. Le soleil se rapproche de l'horizon. Il va être temps de rentrer…Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Hitonari pose sa main sur mon épaule puis se lève. Je le suis, un peu à regret. Nos minutes privilégiées sont passées. Je vais devoir replonger dans le monde réel, répondre aux questions, faire face à ma connerie…Y a des jours, c'est pas facile.

Je le rejoins sur la route où il m'attend, son regard posé sur moi. J'esquisse un sourire qu'il me rend. Qu'est-ce que j'aime être dehors !

-Je crois qu'on a fait un grand pas en avant, déclaré-je soudain alors que nous prenons la route de la fac. En se disant tout ça.

-Sûr.

-Alors on va continuer ? demandé-je plein d'espoir.

Il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi, levant son petit doigt avec un sourire.

-Promis.

-Cool, fais-je en crochetant mon petit doigt avec le sien pour sceller la promesse.

Et comme cela ne me suffit pas, je m'avance pour l'embrasser. Je le sens frissonner légèrement et ça me rend dingue. A grande peine, je me recule pour le regarder de nouveau. Il sourit, les yeux brillants :

-On devrait se faire des promesses plus souvent.

J'ouvre de grands yeux alors qu'il se met à rire en reprenant la route. De quoi ? Est-ce que mon Hitonari serait devenu plus demandeur en calinous en trois semaines ? Cool ! Trop cool ! Je le rattrape rapidement, prenant sa main au passage. Je le vois jeter un regard autour de nous mais il ne se dégage pas. Grande, immense victoire pour moi ! Et qui me fait tellement plaisir ! Je ne suis pas totalement idiot non plus. Je le lâcherai dès que nous prendrons l'avenue. Mais là, je veux en profiter encore un peu.

-On peut en faire autant que tu veux, déclaré-je alors qu'il me jette un regard, sourire aux lèvres. Mais après il faut les tenir.

-Bah, même si ça ne marche pas, on pourra toujours les recommencer.

-Ah yes ! Autant de fois que tu veux ! En avant pour la trahison !

Il éclate de rire alors que je serre doucement sa main dans la mienne. Tout ça me parait trop beau pour être vrai. Durant ces trois semaines, j'ai bien cru qu'à ma sortie, tout serait foutu. Après tout, j'ai déçu tout le monde. La dope…Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Mais il était là. Là pour m'accueillir à la sortie. Et comme l'a dit Rei, ce n'est pas rien. Ca veut dire beaucoup de choses. Bien plus que ce qu'Hitonari peut s'imaginer.

* * *

Je suis là, assis sur les marches à la sortie du gymnase. La nuit est tombée depuis une heure environ et ils n'ont toujours pas terminé. Le coach avait insisté pour que je lui ramène Akane dès sa sortie et c'est ce que j'ai fais. Je regrette maintenant. On aurait pu profiter de cette soirée tranquillement et venir tôt demain matin. J'ai peur qu'on ne retrouve pas cette étrange ambiance de cet après midi…Cela semblait…tellement facile de dire la vérité et ses pensées. Enfin, disons plus facile que la normale. Je ne me serais jamais cru capable de lui avouer toutes ces choses. Et voilà que je l'ai fait, sans trop réfléchir. Tant mieux. J'espère juste qu'on va réussir à continuer comme ça. La communication n'a jamais été mon fort…Pourvu qu'il ne baisse pas les bras. J'essaierai de changer d'ici là. Il me faut juste…un peu de temps, c'est tout.

J'entends des pas derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir les agents de nettoyage qui me jettent un regard intrigué. Forcément, à neuf heures du soir, tout le monde est rentré. Ca fait plus de deux heures qu'ils sont là dedans ! Je comprends qu'ils aient des choses à mettre au clair mais quand même ! Akane sort de cure, ils pourraient y aller mollo non ? C'est pour ça que je voulais aller chez le coach avec lui ! Mais il m'a sourit en me disant de l'attendre dehors et c'est ce que j'ai fais. Sans rien dire, comme d'habitude. Pris soudain d'une certaine colère, je me lève et pénètre dans le bâtiment. Ça suffit. Ils continueront demain. Le coach et le doyen auraient bien le temps de le cuisiner autant qu'ils voudront. Là, il fallait qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Je fais à peine quelques pas lorsque je le vois apparaître au bout du couloir. Il a les yeux baissés vers le sol, les sourcils froncés et l'air soucieux. A cette vue mon cœur se serre. Encore des ennuis ? Non…Y en a marre…Il lève les yeux et lorsque son regard se pose sur moi, son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire. Et je dois avouer que ça me fait un petit quelque chose. C'est quand même agréable de savoir que je suis la raison de ce changement d'humeur.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait poireauter comme ça. J'ai cru qu'ils ne me lâcheraient jamais ! lance-t-il en passant son bras autour de mon cou.

Malgré moi, je jette un regard autour de nous…Avant de me rappeler que la fac est vide et qu'il est neuf heures du soir. Et surtout qu'il a des soucis plus urgents.

-C'est pas grave. Comment ça s'est passé ? m'enquis-je alors que nous dévalons les marches de l'université pour nous diriger vers la sortie du campus.

Il reste un instant en silence puis ôte son bras de mon épaule pour passer ses mains derrière sa tête. Je sais ce qu'il fait. Il cherche ses mots. Il ne veut pas que je m'inquiète. Ce qui fait que, forcément, je m'inquiète.

-Hey, l'appelé-je doucement. Pas besoin de me protéger, tu te rappelles ?

-Ouais, fait-il avec un petit sourire. T'as raison, désolé. C'est l'habitude.

Il inspire profondément alors que j'attends, anxieux :

-Ils sont tous sauf contents de la situation, dit-il enfin.

-Ça, on s'en doutait un peu…

-Ouais, je me doutais bien que ça n'allait pas passer comme ça. Bah, je m'en tire pas trop mal. Ils m'autorisent à participer aux interfacs et à récupérer ma place de titulaire dans l'équipe.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement…avant de croiser de nouveau son regard. Quoi ? Il y a autre chose ?

-Mais comme je suis allé en clinique, ça sera inscrit dans mon dossier.

Je me pétrifie. Non…C'est pas vrai…Il se tourne vers moi, forçant un sourire, qui se transforme en une grimace douloureuse alors que ses yeux se mettent à briller. Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, c'est moi qui aie envie de pleurer.

-Je peux dire adieu à ma carrière professionnelle.

_A suivre_

_Chapitre 12 : Pour ces quelques minutes sur le terrain_

Et voilà ! Enfin, enfin me direz-vous, ils se parlent ! Alléluia ! : ) Pas trop tôt ! Mais du coup, de nouveaux ennuis arrivent…Bah voui, je n'allais quand même les laisser tranquilles ! ;p A bientôt !


	12. Pour quelques minutes sur le terrain

Et voilà, le chapitre 12 ! (Il suffit de demander Tyria! ;p )

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre (ils arrêtent **enfin **de se prendre le chou! Alleluiah !) et notre petit Hitonari fait beaucoup de progrès! (je sens qu'il y en a qui vont être contentes! :) ) Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je les lis et les relis pour me donner du courage!

Très bonne lecture! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!

PS pour Skorpan : euh, à vrai dire, je sais pas vraiment moi même comment ça se passe dans le milieu du basket...Je fais un peu comme ça m'arrange en fait! :p J'ai essayé de bidouiller un truc ici, tu verras si ça te convient! Si quelqu'un s'y connait un peu plus, hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP pour m'expliquer! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Pour quelques minutes sur le terrain**

Debout face à mon casier, je ne peux m'empêcher de broyer du noir. Ce que j'ai appris hier soir me plombe littéralement. Pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui touché, ce n'est pas ma carrière mais celle d'Akane…Une telle inscription dans son dossier rebutera n'importe quel recruteur. Ils ne prendront certainement pas le risque d'engager un ancien dopé. Pourquoi ? Pour deux raisons, toutes aussi idiotes et injustes l'une que l'autre. La première, parce qu'il risquerait de replonger. Connaissant Akane, je doute que ça arrive de nouveau. Plus jamais il ne retrouvera dans une telle situation, j'y veillerai. La seconde, bien plus nombriliste, parce qu'ils ne voudraient pas éclabousser l'image de leur équipe au cas où la chose se découvre. Lorsqu'une nouvelle étoile perce dans le milieu sportif, il n'est pas rare qu'une enquête très précise soit menée par les équipes adversaires, pour trouver les points faibles mais aussi une possibilité de couler le danger potentiel. Ou de le faire chanter pour l'attirer dans ses filets. Bien sûr, rien n'est perdu. Avec son talent, il est quasiment qu'une petite équipe le prendra et il sera pro. Mais Akane…Akane est fait pour être sous les projecteurs, sous les caméras, dans l'équipe nationale et même olympique…On dit que l'amour est aveugle. Peut-être. Mais croyez-moi, quand il s'agit de basket, je suis parfaitement objectif. Je sais que j'ai raison. Il mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Je ferme d'un coup sec la porte de mon casier. OK. Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera. Il faut que j'y aille. Saisissant la serviette humide qui repose sur mes épaules, je la balance sur le banc et sors des vestiaires où le reste de l'équipe finit de prendre la douche. Akane compris. Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en mêle. Ca aurait l'air d'un truc prémédité. Et ça ferait mauvais genre.

Le couloir est encore blindé de monde, certains qui sortent de cours ou d'autres de leur club. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Yoshikawa en grande discussion avec un autre membre de l'équipe des pouffettes en jupe courte. Merde. Si elle est là, ça veut dire que…

- Hiiragi-kun ! Contente de te revoir !

Et voilà ! Je commence à croire que je suis maudit…Elle est là à me regarder avec ses grands yeux de merlan frit, un large sourire victorieux aux lèvres, les mains dans le dos, certainement pour paraître mignonne…C'est peut-être vrai, maintenant que je le sais… Cette nénette essaie vraiment de me plaire ? Faudra qu'elle revoie sa copie. Les nanas manipulatrices et édulcorées c'est pas du tout mon genre. Les collantes non plus d'ailleurs.

-C'est pas réciproque, lâché-je en la dépassant.

Son visage se renfrogne et ses yeux s'emplissent de colère. Tant mieux. Elle va sûrement me foutre la…

-T'es pas cool, déclare-t-elle d'une voix forte. Après le service que je t'ai rendu, il me semble que tu m'es redevable.

Je m'arrête. Quelques regards se sont posés sur nous. Attends…Je rêve ou quoi ?...Je me retourne avec lenteur vers elle. Elle me toise d'un air supérieur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ah tu veux jouer à ça…Mauvais choix pétasse. C'est pas le jour. Je m'approche doucement vers elle, braquant mon regard dans le sien. Et je la vois fléchir légèrement. J'en étais sûr. Que de la gueule. Je m'arrête à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage, sans la quitter des yeux.

-T'es pas en train de me menacer là ? demandé-je à voix basse d'un ton neutre.

-Je…Je veux juste te rappeler que je t'ai rendu un gros service en te disant ce que je savais, répond-t-elle rapidement d'une voix soudain faible. Je n'étais pas obligée de le faire.

-Exact. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. C'est toi qui es venue me chercher, non ?

Je vois ses yeux s'assombrir alors que la rancœur et la colère l'envahissent.

-Rêve pas…siffle-t-elle. Comme si un mec de ton bord pouvait m'intéresser !

Mon poing se serre. C'est vrai. Elle sait. J'ai une soudaine envie de…Je fais un pas en avant et elle recule vivement, l'air soudain effrayée. Elle percute le mur derrière elle et j'en profite pour plaquer une main sur la cloison, juste à côté de sa tête. Elle est livide. Elle a peur. Raté cocotte. Tu aurais du mieux bosser ton sujet. Tu as commis une grave erreur en me croyant plus inoffensif que lui.

-Je ne suis pas Akane, murmuré-je en me penchant vers elle. Je n'hésiterai pas à te cogner si jamais tu oses encore me menacer.

-Tu…Tu n'oserai pas…souffle-t-elle, la voix brisée.

-Tu veux tenter ta chance ?

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais dingue puis éclate en sanglots, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Je me recule doucement, soudain las. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que si elle ne m'avait pas cherché et qu'elle m'avait laissé faire ce que j'avais à faire, je l'aurais remerciée pour son aide un peu plus tard. Après tout, sans elle, je n'aurais jamais pu découvrir ce que faisait Akane ni avoir la moindre preuve. Mais je connais les manipulateurs. Ouvrez leur votre porte et quelques jours plus tard, ils regarderont la télé dans votre salon, leurs pieds boueux posés sur la table, une de vos bières dans la main. Mieux vaut y mettre un terme immédiatement. Et ça, ça me connaît.

-Et trouve toi un mec, finis-je en lui jetant un regard froid. J'en ai ras le bol de te voir tourner autour de moi comme une chienne en chaleur. Ça me dégoûte.

Elle me bouscule pour s'enfuir dans le couloir. Tous les regards sont tournés vers moi. Je n'y fais même pas attention. J'ai des choses plus graves à régler. Beaucoup plus graves que les émois d'un fashion victime blessée dans son ego.

Je pénètre chez le coach sans même frapper. Il est là avec l'entraîneur de l'équipe féminine et ils lèvent tous les deux leur regard vers moi, étonnés et légèrement irrités d'un telle irruption.

-Vous allez faire une belle connerie, lâché-je de but en blanc.

Le coach ne répond rien. Il me dévisage gravement, sachant parfaitement de quoi je parle. L'autre connard de bellâtre pat contre est complètement à côté de la plaque :

-Hey toi ! gueule-t-il comme un con. Comment tu oses parler sur ce ton à ton coach ?!

-C'est pas à vous que je parle, répliqué-je sans même le regarder. Retournez peloter vos lycéennes et foutez-nous la paix qu'on puisse parler.

-Hiiragi ! tranche mon entraîneur avant que l'autre n'ait le temps de réagir. Encore un mot de ce genre et tu sors, c'est clair ?

Je garde le silence, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. OK. Je ferme ma gueule. Mais toi et moi on va parler. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. En effet, après quelques minutes de silence, il pousse un soupir et se tourne vers le bellâtre qui a recommencé à me faire la morale à grand renfort de mouvements de bras :

-Hioshi-san, veuillez-nous laisser. S'il vous plait.

Il tire la gueule mais il obéit. Parfait. A moi de jouer.

-Vous aviez raison, déclaré-je à peine la porte fermée. C'était de ma faute.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit ça, répond-t-il en se rasseyant, me jetant un regard en coin, suspicieux.

-Vous m'aviez demandé si Akane était capable de se forcer pour me faire revenir sur le terrain. Je vous avais dit que non. J'avais tort. C'est pour ça qu'il a pris ces pilules. C'est de ma faute Monsieur. Pas la sienne.

Il me dévisage en silence. Je sais qu'il réfléchit à toute allure. Je le laisse faire. Je ne veux surtout pas le brusquer.

-Où veux-tu en venir Hiiragi-kun ? s'enquit-il alors, les mains croisées.

J'inspire profondément. C'est maintenant que tout se joue. Vas-y Hitonari. Utilise correctement les mots. Et sois convaincant.

-S'il y a une sanction pour toute cette histoire, c'est à moi qu'elle doit être donnée Monsieur, fais-je d'une voix ferme.

-Tu ne l'as pas bourré de pilules à ce que je sache, réplique-t-il d'un ton dur.

-Tachibana est un imbécile Monsieur, le coupé-je aussitôt. Ca, je l'ai toujours dit. Et parce qu'il est idiot, il fait des choses absurdes pour aider ses amis. Il a beaucoup de défauts mais s'il y a bien quelque chose que je sais à son sujet, c'est qu'il aime le basket plus que tout. Et le basket pour lui, pour nous, c'est l'équipe de Kouzu. On aurait fait n'importe quoi pour s'entraider les uns les autres à cette époque, même les pires conneries. On en a fait d'ailleurs. Il a voulu m'aider Monsieur. Il ne faut pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il est fait pour le terrain, pour jouer devant des milliers de personnes, pour faire rêver les gens, le ballon en main. Ne plombez pas son dossier à cause de moi. C'est moi qui l'aie frappé. C'est moi qui l'aie envoyé à l'hosto. Faites pas ça Monsieur. Vous priveriez le Japon du plus grand joueur qu'il pourrait avoir.

Je suis essoufflé. L'air manque à mes poumons. Je ne peux plus continuer. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dit tout ce que je voulais, de l'avoir mal formulé, de m'être embrouillé dans mes mots. Le coach est silencieux, il me regarde sans vraiment me voir, son menton posé sur ses mains croisées. Je me suis foiré. Comme une merde. Mes paroles ne l'ont pas touché. J'ai toujours été nul avec les discours. Moi et mon caractère de merde ! Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai jamais plus ouvert ma gueule ?! Ca aurait pu me servir ! Si j'avais été comme Akane, j'aurais pu le convaincre ! J'aurais pu y arriver ! Et là…Là c'est mort ! Fichu ! Par ma faute ! Merde, merde et merde !

C'est alors qu'un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du coach. Je retiens mon souffle alors qu'il se lève et vient se placer en face de moi, assis d'une fesse sur son bureau. Je me raidis, incapable de bouger. J'ai peur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis terrifié. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis terrifié pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même.

-Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je te voie aussi bavard, relève-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues. Pourvu que ça ne se voie pas…Le visage du coach se durcit, me faisant oublier mon état. Quoi ?

-Je comprends que tu prennes tout ça très à cœur, continue-t-il, sérieux. Tachibana est un très bon ami à toi. Te porter responsable pour ce qu'il a fait est très noble de ta part mais totalement injustifié. Chaque homme est responsable de ces actes. Et doit en payer le prix.

Non…C'est pas vrai ! Il est bouché ce mec ou quoi !? C'est ma faute ! Ma faute à moi s'il a pris ces merdes ! Parce qu'il me connaît mieux que personne, parce qu'il savait que j'allais crever sans le basket ! Et c'est exactement ce qui va lui arriver si vous écrivez ce truc dans son dossier !

-Monsieur, s'il vous plait…commencé-je, la voix cassée par la frustration.

-Ça ne relève pas de moi Hiiragi, coupe-t-il vivement. C'est au doyen de décider maintenant. On doit se réunir ce soir pour en discuter. Tachibana est au courant, on en a parlé hier.

Je baisse la tête. Vaincu. Tout est déjà décidé. Tout ce que je peux dire ou faire ne changera rien. Je suis incapable de l'aider au final.

Je marmonne des mots d'excuse et je me détourne, prêt à sortir, quand la voix du coach résonne de nouveau :

-Je crois en ce que je t'ai dit Hiiragi. Chaque homme est responsable de ces actes. Si tu penses être responsable de tout ce gâchis, sache que je le suis encore plus que toi. J'aurais du le voir. J'aurais du m'en rendre compte. Parce que je suis responsable de vous tous. Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé.

Ses excuses flottent dans mes oreilles. Je suis incapable de les recevoir correctement. Je sais que ça doit être une des seules fois dans sa vie où il s'excuse auprès d'un élève. Mais je n'arrive pas intégrer ça. Je suis trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

Sans répondre, j'ouvre la porte et sors dans le couloir, en la fermant doucement derrière moi. Je reste là, sans bouger. J'essaie de revenir sur terre, de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer…de prévoir ce qu'il va se passer. Mon cœur se serre. C'est un cauchemar…

Je sens un regard sur moi. Il est là. Appuyé contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte du bureau, ses yeux noirs posés sur moi. Il ne sourit pas. Il a un air grave que je ne lui connais pas vraiment. Je me sens nul…Tellement nul. Incapable de lui donner la nouvelle qu'il attend sans doute plus que n'importe quelle autre. Je n'arrive même pas à lui faire face. Je baisse la tête. Nul…

Il fait enfin un mouvement. Il se détache du mur et doucement, tout doucement, vient se placer à mes côtés. Sa main se pose sur mes cheveux et les ébouriffe gentiment. Sans un mot. Mes poings se crispent. La frustration me dévore. Mon cœur est broyé dans ma poitrine, un peu plus à chaque fois que ses doigts glissent tendrement dans mes cheveux. Il me console. Alors que lui-même doit hurler à la mort intérieurement. Il me porte sur ses épaules. Il me protège, comme il a toujours pensé devoir le faire. Comme il l'a toujours fait. Sans rien demander en retour.

C'est pourtant vrai, Akane Tachibana. Tu es quelqu'un de grand.

**oOo**

Je regarde le paysage défiler d'un œil morne par la fenêtre du bus. C'est ce soir que tout se joue pour moi. Ce soir que des mecs qui me connaissent à peine vont décider de ma vie. J'aurais jamais cru ça possible. J'ai toujours cru que je ferais ce tout ce que je voudrais en envoyant tous les autres se faire foutre. Oui mais voilà…C'est visiblement trop demander. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ferais irruption dans leur réunion à la noix et je leur gueulerai leurs quatre vérités. Quitte à me faire mettre au placard autant le faire avec classe ! Mais…je ne le ferai pas. Parce que ça concerne le basket. Je ne veux pas perdre toute possibilité de jouer. Même sur un terrain merdique, avec des coéquipiers médiocres, je veux jouer. Je pourrais toujours les faire progresser. Je vis pour ces quelques minutes passées sur le terrain. Et ça seuls les basketteurs peuvent le comprendre. C'est pour ça que je trouve ça complètement injuste que ce soit des types de l'administration et des médecins qui décident de mon sort. Ça n'a aucun sens. C'est débile. C'est cruel.

Je descends à mon arrêt lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre résonne au dessus de ma tête. Et merde ! Voilà en plus qu'il va pleuvoir ! Chier ! Allez, sprint jusqu'à la maison ! Pas question d'en plus choper la crève ! J'arrive chez moi à la seconde où les premières gouttes atteignent le sol et à peine la porte fermée un déluge s'abat sur la ville. Sauf de justesse ! Enfin sauf…Pour la pluie quoi. Le reste, c'est moins sûr. Tout ça me fout le cafard. Le seul truc qui me remonte le moral c'est qu'Hitonari est allé prendre ma défense. Oui, c'est peut-être logique ou même normal le connaissant, mais j'en suis quand même content. Comme quoi, il m'en faut vraiment pas beaucoup pour me faire aller mieux !

Ah, nouveau message sur le répondeur. Ma mère. Elle va pas rentrer ce week-end. En même temps, je m'y attendais. Son boulot a commencé à l'envoyer à Tokyo pour des réunions, après pour plusieurs jours, et elle a fini par se trouver un mec là bas. Je me demande quand est-ce qu'elle va déménager pour de bon…Non, mais c'est vrai, au moins, ce serait plus clair. Et puis, j'aurais pas besoin de garder cette bicoque, je pourrais me trouver un appart plus central. Ca ce serait le pied ! **Mon** appart ! Je pourrais y inviter qui je veux et faire ce que je veux ! Ouais, bon, c'est déjà le cas ici, mais psychologiquement, c'est pas pareil. Evidemment, il y aura des choses qui ne changeront pas. Sumire viendra toujours me réveiller le matin et…Tiens, d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que ça fait un sacré bail que je ne lui ai pas parlée…On s'était engueulé, non ? Je me rappelle plus. J'irais la voir chez elle demain. On se refera une petite journée tous les deux. Comme avant. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux, c'est me poser devant la télé avec des nouilles et zapper tout la nuit pour surtout ne pas penser à ces chers crétins d'adultes qui massacreront ma vie. Surtout ne pas penser.

Je manque d'hurler en entendant la sonnette de l'entrée. Le tonnerre le fait pour moi, roulant sourdement au loin, alors que la pluie s'abat avec vacarme sur les tôles. Est-ce qu'on va pas un peu me foutre la pa… ?!

Je retire mes dernières pensées. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'on me foute la paix. Parce que là, debout sous la pluie, se tient Hitonari. Il a l'air à bout de souffle, le sac pendant sur l'épaule. Ses yeux clairs sont posés sur moi. Il a l'air…perturbé. Et ça m'inquiète.

-Hey, tu t'es perdu beau gosse ? fais-je avec un sourire. Tu peux entrer si t'as pas peur du grand méchant loup.

Il s'exécute sans un mot pour ma vanne. Une petite flaque se forme à ses pieds alors qu'il retire ses godasses. En silence. OK, je sais qu'il est pas loquace déjà en temps normal, mais là, c'est quand même ennuyeux. Je cherche à capter son regard mais il m'évite, toujours avec cette étrange expression sur le visage. Bon. Il est temps d'engager la phase de communication. Mais avant ça…

-Je t'amène des fringues sèches. Va t'installer au chaud.

Alors que je fouille dans mes affaires, des tonnes de pensées tournent dans ma tête. Déjà, ce sentiment de déjà-vu. La dernière fois, ça avait plutôt bien tourné pour moi. Et puis, le fait qu'il vienne comme ça chez moi, se doutant sans doute que la situation va se répéter, est plutôt bon signe. Plutôt ? Tu parles, c'est un méga maouss bon signe ! J'en hurlerai de joie si je ne le savais pas aussi perdu. Je suis certain qu'il culpabilise encore cette andouille ! Il doit encore se sentir responsable d'un truc. C'est dingue, je le savais torturé mais à ce point là, c'est presque maladif ! Et moi qui arrête pas de faire des conneries, en plus, ça doit pas aider. Bon bah, on va essayer d'arranger tout ça. A mon avis on ne va pas revivre une soirée kotatsu comme la dernière. Ca va plutôt être prise de chou et décorticage de pensées. Bof. Ca nous a pas trop mal réussi non plus la dernière fois. C'est bien la première fois que je n'ai pas envie de fuir ce genre de situation. J'ai ptêtre bien mûri en fin de compte ! Allez Akane, _fight_ !

Je dépose une tasse de thé brûlante face à lui. Il est resté sans bouger jusqu'à maintenant, les yeux posés sur la table, la couverture relevée sur ses jambes. Il a l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Des pensées certainement pas très cool. Je m'assois face à lui et le dévisage, de longues, très longues minutes en silence. Il ne bouge toujours pas. Ses cheveux trempés gouttent sur la table et sur ses (mes !) fringues, la serviette abandonnée autour de son cou.

-C'est bien la peine que je te file des affaires sèches, lâché-je avec un soupir en me levant. Tu dégoulines partout là !

Je m'agenouille à ses côtés et, saisissant la serviette, lui sèche vigoureusement les cheveux. Hum. J'avoue, je suis pas très doué pour ce genre de trucs. En témoigne la grimace qu'il fait.

-Désolé, grommelé-je en essayant d'adoucir mes gestes. Mais t'as qu'à le faire toi-même si t'es pas content ! T'es un gosse ou quoi ? Tu veux choper la mort ? Et dire qu'après c'est moi qu'on traite de…

Je ne finis pas. Il vient de passer ses bras autour de ma taille. Et presser son visage contre mon torse. Je me pétrifie, incapable de faire un geste. J'ai presque peur de respirer. C'est alors que j'entends un tout petit filet de voix. Faible et tremblotant.

-Je suis désolé…Je suis tellement désolé…

Et voilà…Ça, c'était sûr. Oubliant mon malaise, je l'entoure de mes bras et le serre contre moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il tremble. De froid peut-être.

-Crétin, soufflé-je en plongeant mes lèvres dans ses cheveux encore humides. Je t'avais dit que tu allais choper la crève…

Il ne répond pas. Je sens juste ses bras se resserrer autour de ma taille. Et mon cœur être un peu plus comprimé dans ma poitrine. Avec douceur, je nous allonge sur le sol et tire la couverture du kotatsu jusque sur ses épaules. Il n'a pas bougé d'un poil, juste retiré son bras pour ne pas que je l'écrase, mais l'autre est toujours bien agrippé à moi, sa main crispée sur mon sweat au niveau de mon omoplate. Je n'arrive pas à voir son visage, plongé au creux de mon épaule. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me contente de caresser ses cheveux, de l'entourer de mes bras et de déposer des baisers sur son crâne.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je suis démuni face à sa réaction. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. Il a du sacrément encaisser pour se montrer comme ça maintenant…

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu rumines, hein ? grondé-je doucement, plus pour moi-même que pour lui. Des jours je parie…

Je le sens se crisper légèrement. Ben voilà !

-J'en étais sûr, soupiré-je. T'es vraiment une tête de nœud, tu le sais ça ?

A mon grand étonnement, il acquiesce au creux de mon épaule. Et, je n'y peux rien, mais ça me fait rire. Il se comporte de façon tellement enfantine ! Il est trop chou ! En continuant à rire, j'attrape la serviette et entreprend de sécher un peu plus ses cheveux. Je parle de n'importe quoi. Du fait qu'il ait toujours été comme ça, à cacher ses émotions, que l'Iceberg est bien là, que j'ai un mal de chien à le déchiffrer et que ça me fout la trouille. Ouais, au final, je fais un magnifique monologue qui ressemble magnifiquement à une magnifique confession. Je me doute qu'il sait déjà tout ça. Mais j'ai l'impression que si je ne le dis pas à haute voix, ça ne germera jamais dans son esprit. Et je n'ai peut-être pas tort d'ailleurs. Je le sens de décrisper petit à petit. Ses poings se desserrent de mes vêtements et il ne s'agrippe plus à moi avec l'énergie du désespoir, même s'il ne sort toujours pas son visage de son épaule. Bah, c'est pas grave. On est tellement bien comme ça.

- C'est pas la peine de te prendre le chou pour cette histoire, finis-je par dire en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux encore un peu humides. Franchement, je pourrais toujours jouer dans une petite équipe et devenir le héros local.

Il grogne. Yes ! Une réaction ! Je suis dans la bonne voie !

-Attend, c'est pas rien ! continué-je allègrement. J'aurais ma tête sur des T-shirts faits par les mémés du coin, des réducs dans les restos et tout un tas de groupie pré-adolescentes à ma porte ! Il y en a beaucoup qui tuerait pour ça ! Tiens, j'aurais peut-être même ma photo placardée à l'entrée du gymnase !

Il pousse un léger soupir résigné. Oui, je sais. Je suis irrécupérable. Je le secoue gentiment :

-Si tu veux pas que je dise de conneries, tu n'as qu'à parler. Tu te souviens de la phase communication ? On est sensé être en plein dedans là…

Bon. Visiblement, je suis une bille en communication car ces quelques mots suffisent à lui faire retrouver son état original, c'est-à-dire crispé et accroché à moi comme une sangsue à un mollet dodu. Je vais quand même continuer à baratiner tout seul toute la soirée, non ? Je sais que j'ai la tchatche mais quand même, y a des limites ! Je passe la main dans ses cheveux pour lui secouer de nouveau gentiment la tête :

-Allez poussin, dis-moi quelque chose…

Blanc. Gros blanc. Je le sens se tendre dans mes bras alors que je me suis également pétrifié. Attends…

-Je rêve ou je viens de t'appeler « poussin » ?

Il acquiesce doucement, le corps tremblant. Et on éclate de rire. C'est pas possible ! La vache, j'ai vraiment viré à l'amoureux transi moi ! « Poussin » ? Et pourquoi pas « mon ange doré » tant que j'y suis ? Non, je veux bien, ça se dit ce genre de choses, surtout en couple. Loin de moi l'idée de critiquer les mots doux, au contraire, dans certaines circonstances, j'adore. Mais dire ça à Hitonari, en pensant à tout ce qu'on a vécu, c'est tellement…décalé que ça ne peut être qu'hilarant ! Je suis vraiment torturé dans mon genre aussi, moi !

Je baisse les yeux pour voir qu'il s'est légèrement séparé de moi, essayant de retrouver son souffle dans son fou rire. Je continue à rire aussi. J'ai même mal au ventre. Ouaah…Ça fait du bien…J'aurais jamais cru prendre un fou rire aujourd'hui, avec toutes ces merdes qui me sont tombées dessus. Comme quoi, tout est possible quand je suis avec lui.

Enfin, nous réussissons à nous calmer. Pas facile. Surtout quand il y en a un qui repart…Je finis par poser ma main sur sa joue, écartant doucement des mèches de cheveux blonds humides de devant ses yeux. Il lève vers moi son regard clair, sans chercher à s'éloigner de moi ou à faire un geste pour écarter ma main. Je sens sa chaleur tout contre moi et son souffle sur mes lèvres. Bon sang, faites que je ne me réveille pas.

-Tu te rends compte ce que tu me fais dire ? glissé-je avec un sourire, en glissant les cheveux derrière ses oreilles (non écarlates, c'est une première !).

Il esquisse un sourire (certainement en repensant à mes paroles mémorables) puis lève doucement la main pour saisir la mienne. Je retiens mon souffle alors qu'il attire ma main près de ses lèvres et embrasse tendrement ma paume, son souffle tremblotant tout contre ma peau. Ses doigts se resserrent sur les miens alors qu'il me regarde de nouveau, les yeux brillants, la voix sourde :

-Merci…souffle-t-il en appuyant ma main contre sa joue, sans baisser son regard. Merci de toujours me protéger.

-A ton service, répondé-je sur le même ton, la gorge serrée.

Et dans un même mouvement, il passe ses bras autour de mon cou, je l'attire par la taille contre moi et nous nous embrassons. C'est mieux encore qu'un rêve. C'est…indescriptible. Je ne demande rien de plus. Juste un orage, un kotatsu et lui dans mes bras. Ses mains qui caressent ma nuque et mes cheveux, son corps pressé contre le mien, ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue qui joue gentiment à cache-cache…Sa peau, sa chaleur, son odeur, son goût…Juste ça. Pour la première fois, je le sens prêt, prêt à être comme moi, avec moi et sûr de nous. De nous deux. J'en pleurerai de joie. Mais je ne veux pas le lâcher. Jamais.

Sous la chaleur du kotatsu, nos pieds froids se cherchent, se trouvent, alors que nos jambes s'entremêlent avec lenteur, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons complètement attachés l'un à l'autre. Nous ne prenons pas le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Nous avons attendu trop longtemps un moment comme celui-là. Réciproque. Parfait. Doucement, je me redresse sur mes coudes, sans pour autant rompre notre baiser. Même si je le souhaitais, je ne pourrais pas. Ses mains ne quittent pas ma nuque, m'attirant sans cesse vers lui, vers ses lèvres avides qui dévorent les miennes avec un appétit qui me donne le tournis. Me rendre compte qu'il a autant envie de moi que moi de lui, n'est pas une révélation…Mais un soulagement. Qui me donne envie de plus. Je veux le sentir plus près de moi, tout contre moi. Sans mouvement brusque, je descend ma main le long de son flanc et la glisse sous son sweat. Je sens les muscles de son ventre palpiter alors que ma caresse remonte doucement sur ses côtes. Ses mains se crispent légèrement dans mes cheveux alors qu'il étouffe un gémissement contre mes lèvres. OK. Je vais vraiment craquer. Sa peau est brûlante, encore légèrement humide de la pluie, comme en ébullition sous le tissu qui la recouvre. J'ai envie de la libérer. Mais avant ça, je veux la sentir, encore et encore…Sentir ses muscles vibrer à mon contact, explorer du bout des doigts ce corps que j'ai tant dévoré du regard après les entraînements…

C'est là que je sens sa main remonter le long de mon dos. Elle aussi a glissé sous mon sweat. Elle aussi glisse sur ma peau nue. Et la fraîcheur de ses doigts me tire un frisson délicieux. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. Attend, tu vas voir, toi ! Souriant à mon tour, je m'apprête (diaboliquement) de faire redescendre doucement ma main en direction de son bas ventre…Mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Car soudain il se détache de moi. Pas brusquement. Non. Il ne me repousse pas non plus. C'est plutôt un mouvement ferme. Et ses yeux clairs se posent fixement dans les miens alors que je le regarde, essoufflé et, je dois l'avouer, complètement paumé :

-Je sais ce que je vais faire, déclare-t-il alors d'une voix ferme.

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il se contorsionne hors de mon étreinte et se lève, cherchant du regard son sac. Je me redresse, passant ma langue sur mes lèvres sans même y penser. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas en état de penser à quoi que ce soit. J'essaie déjà de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Je suis passé en une seconde du nirvana à la terre et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas du tout comment. Le voyant se baisser pour ramasser son sac, je fais un signe de la main pour attirer son attention. Ce qui marche assez bien vu que ses yeux clairs se posent sur moi. Toute trace de tristesse ou de doute a disparu de son visage. Il a l'air…terriblement déterminé. Et pas troublé pour deux ronds. Mince alors. Est-ce que je suis le seul à être tout chamboulé ?

-Excuse moi d'être dans le pâté mais…Faire quoi à propos de quoi ?

Il me dévisage un instant puis passe son sac par-dessus sa tête :

-Je vais dire aux mecs de la commission qui examinent ton cas que nous sortons ensemble.

De…De quoi ?! Répétez-moi ça plus doucement s'il vous plaît ? Il va…Il va…j'y crois pas, c'est pas possible. Me voyant incapable de parler et croyant du coup que j'accepte, il prend la direction du couloir. Je percute (enfin !). Le con ! Il va le faire en plus ! Je me mets vivement debout, manquant de m'étaler à cause du kotatsu que je maudis (avant de m'excuser, quand même, brave petite chose) et je me précipite dans l'entrée. Il est en train de lacer mes chaussures. Je saute devant lui, lui bloquant le passage. Ouh ! Le sol est froid ! Il lève vers moi un regard étonné. Hey ! Pas de ça avec moi coco !

-Je résume, fais-je en essayant de rassembler mes idées. J'ai fait une connerie, une commission va statuer de mon cas et toi, tu veux aller leur dire qu'on sort ensemble ?

Il hoche la tête. Je rêve. Ou plutôt je cauchemarde.

-Tu t'es fait lobotomiser par un savant fou ou quoi ? lâché-je, éberlué.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? relève-t-il, l'air soudain piqué.

-En quoi le fait de savoir qu'on sort ensemble va bien pouvoir arranger les choses ? répliqué-je d'un ton dur. Je veux dire mis à part nous attirer tout un tas de discussions chiantes et interminables.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui a l'air perdu. Il est toujours assis face à moi et il secoue la tête :

-Je croyais qu'il fallait que j'accepte rapidement cette situation, rappelle-t-il d'un ton de reproche. Eh bien voilà, je le fais. Et maintenant c'est toi qui viens me dire de fermer ma gueule. Je pige plus rien.

OK. C'est encore (partiellement) ma faute. M'énerver sert à rien. Calmos Akane, calmos. Dire que ce mec est plus intelligent que moi (du point de vue scolaire, hein ?) et que là, il comprend rien au contexte. J'inspire profondément avant de m'agenouiller devant lui et de lui prendre les mains. Elles sont toujours aussi froides. Je sens ses doigts se resserrer sur les miens. Son regard me fixe, cherche une réponse. Il est temps d'être éloquent et clair.

-Écoute…Je suis content que tu veuilles faire ça pour moi, avoué-je en pressant ses mains dans les miennes. Vraiment. Tout comme tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai été heureux de te voir me défendre dans le bureau du coach cet aprèm…

-Ça a servi à rien…souffle-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Hey, pour moi c'était important ! rétorqué-je en me penchant jusque sur ses genoux pour capter son regard. Je me fiche que ça ait marché ou pas. C'est le geste qui compte.

Il me dévisage un instant puis esquisse un petit sourire.

-C'est bien toi ça, fait-il en se penchant vers moi. Regarder le parcours et jamais l'objectif. A quoi ça sert de se crever comme un dingue si ce n'est pas pour gagner ?

-A savoir de quoi on est fait, répliqué-je avec assurance. C'est ça qui compte. Toi, tu gardes les yeux fixés sur la ligne d'arrivée. Moi, je préfère regarder les mecs qui courent.

Il hoche la tête, pas vraiment convaincu. Je sais bien qu'on ne pense pas pareil. Je le sais. Mais c'est justement cette différence qui fait qu'il souffre alors que j'arrive à passer à autre chose. Je ne dis pas que ma méthode est la bonne. Je dis juste que, pour une fois, j'aimerai qu'il l'adopte et qu'il laisse toutes ces emmerdes derrière lui. Mais c'est trop demandé visiblement. Il se redresse sans lâcher mes mains et pousse un léger soupir :

-Sauf que cette fois, c'est bien la ligne d'arrivée qui compte. Tu joues ta carrière.

-Justement, déclaré-je aussitôt. **Ma** carrière. La **mienne**, à **moi**. Pas la peine de te pourrir la vie avec ça.

Un voile de colère passe sur son visage. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Dans sa situation, je réagirai de la même façon. Si son basket était menacé, je ferai mon possible pour le sortir de la merde. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il continue à se torturer pour moi. Marre de tout ça. Je croyais que c'était derrière nous, j'ai pas envie d'aller y déterrer.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, continué-je sans lui laisser le temps de parler. C'est moi qui aie pris cette merde.

-Pour que je revienne plus vite sur le terrain, ajoute-t-il d'une voix dure.

-Pour pouvoir rejouer avec toi, corrigé-je.

-Après que tu sois contraint au vestiaire à cause d'une blessure à la mâchoire que je t'ai infligé.

-Blessure que tu as payée assez longtemps pour être resté sur le banc pendant deux semaines. Et pour tes poignets.

-Dommage collatéral qui est arrivé d'abord parce que j'ai frappé ce connard de capitaine.

-Parce que tu étais jaloux et super en rogne à cause de mon comportement auprès de cette fille au bar.

Il ouvre la bouche pour enchaîner mais plus rien ne vient. Il hausse un sourcil alors que je souris :

-Eh oui, c'est moi l'enfoiré dans tout ça. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je crois que je commence à croire à la théorie du karma, ajouté-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne sourit pas. Il me dévisage, encore, puis, lentement, se baisse jusqu'à ce nos front se touchent. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage alors ses doigts se crispent sur les miens.

-Laisse moi t'aider, murmure-t-il alors. Peu importe ce que tu dis…Tu as pris cette dope pour moi.

-Et pour moi aussi, répété-je.

Il pousse un soupir irrité et commence à se redresser. Vivement, j'attrape son visage en coupe dans mes mains et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Y a pas à dire…J'adore ses yeux.

-Écoute, ça sert à rien de blablater là-dessus, dis-je alors. Chacun a son propre avis et je suis sûr qu'on n'en changera ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais crois-moi, dire à ces types qu'on est ensemble ne changera rien.

-Ils comprendront…peut-être mieux pourquoi tu as fait ça, tente-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes poignets.

-Même si j'avais fait ça pour une fille, ils n'auraient pas compris, lâché-je avec amertume. Tu sais comme moi comment les gens perçoivent les couples comme nous. Ils ne comprendront pas. Et tout ce que tu réussirais à faire, c'est de te couler toi en même temps que moi. Plutôt crever que de voir ça.

Il reste en silence une longue minute avant de me regarder de nouveau :

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Cent pour cent, acquiescé-je. Mais le fait que tu y aies pensé me rend fou de joie, ajouté-je en me levant légèrement sur mes genoux pour l'embrasser.

Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres alors que ses mains se posent sur les miennes.

-C'est con, souffle-t-il lorsque nous nous séparons. J'avais un joli petit discours tout prêt.

-Garde le pour les gens vraiment importants. Pas pour ces vieux blaireaux édentés et constipés.

Il éclate de rire. Un énorme poids s'envole de ma poitrine. J'ai vraiment, vraiment eu peur qu'il aille tout déballer malgré ce que je puisse dire. Ces types l'auraient démoli. Littéralement. Les gens sont trop flippés pour voir notre relation telle qu'elle est. Ils ne comprennent pas et ne veulent pas comprendre. Hors de question de servir de chair à canons pour les moralistes et étroits d'esprit. Restons dans notre cocon, ça vaut mieux. On commence juste à être bien. On a bien le temps pour en sortir.

-Euh, ptêtre pas en fait. Hitonari vient de se lever et pose la main sur la poignée.

-Hey ! m'exclamé-je en me levant à mon tour. Où tu vas comme ça ?

-A la fac, répond-t-il simplement.

Je rêve ou on vient juste de dire qu'il ne fallait pas y aller ? En fait, est-ce qu'il écoute seulement un mot de ce que je lui dis ou est-ce qu'il a activé son filtre « anti-conneries d'Akane » ? Parce que je suis sûr qu'il en a un cette andouille !

-Toi aussi tu viens, ajoute-t-il en me voyant prêt à exploser.

Pardon ? Ah non. Ah non non non ! Hors de question ! Ce soir c'est télé, nouilles et glandouille ! Pas prise de tête avec des vieilles carnes arthritiques ! Je serai pas contre un bonus câlin, mais rien d'autre !

C'est alors que je le sens prendre ma main. Et, argh ! Je dois faire face à un superbe sourire déloyal :

-C'est pas ton genre de rester là les bras croisés alors qu'on parle de toi. T'as pas envie d'aller gueuler un coup ?

**oOo**

Notre entrée a été plutôt chouette. On a chacun filé un grand coup de pied dans les battant de la porte, s'offrant une magnifique vue sur le bureau du doyen où se trouvaient le médecin de la clinique, celui de la fac, le prof principal et les coachs. On avait revêtu nos maillots de basket et on portait chacun un ballon. Ballon qu'Akane a envoyé se fracasser juste à l'arrière de la tête du doyen, le manquant d'un ptit poil. A mon avis, c'était pas tout à fait maîtrisé. Mais bon, heureusement, ça ne l'a pas touché. Là, on a eu toute leur attention.

J'ai refait mon discours, sans trembler, sans m'embrouiller cette fois. Je n'ai rien dit sur Akane et moi. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est vrai que ça ne pouvait être qu'une connerie. Ces mecs engoncés dans leurs costumes cravate n'auraient jamais compris. Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'ils soient les premiers à savoir. Non merci.

Ensuite, on m'a gentiment mis à la porte. Akane est resté. Après tout, c'est lui que ça concerne. Et me voilà de nouveau à attendre. Je vais finir par me vexer.

Au lieu de glandouiller et de me ronger les ongles jusqu'aux phalanges, je suis allé dans le gymnase. Et ça fait à peu près une heure que je joue tout seul, enchaînant les paniers, les feintes face à des adversaires imaginaires et à tenter de nouveaux mouvements. Après un énième panier (réussi évidemment), je me laisse tomber au sol, à bout de souffle. Allongé de tout mon long, les bras en croix, j'écoute les battements hiératiques de mon cœur résonner dans mes oreilles et mon souffle saccadé, comme s'ils emplissaient le gymnase, rebondissant sur les murs. Je me redresse doucement, regardant autour de moi. Comment vivre sans ça ? Sans le ballon entre mes doigts, la douleur de mes muscles, l'air manquant à mes poumons après un panier réussi, les cris des joueurs sur le terrain… ? Sans ces quelques minutes passées sur le terrain ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas la réponse. Et Akane non plus. Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu me dire quand nous étions seuls, il est bien moins assuré qu'il ne veut me le faire croire. Il est terrifié. Comme moi. J'ai joué pour ne pas penser mais je n'y arrive pas. Que faire ? Que faire si cette ultime attaque ne marche pas, ne suffit pas à leur faire changer d'avis ? Une petite voix me dit que si la réunion dure autant, c'est bon signe. J'aimerai bien y croire.

Je regarde ma montre. Neuf heures passé. Normalement, je devrais passer un coup de fil pour éviter que mon frangin n'enclenche le plan de recherche pour personnes disparues des flics. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Ils ont qu'à m'oublier un peu. J'ai envie qu'on me fiche la paix. Et qu'on me laisse un peu de temps en paix avec mon copain.

Mon copain. Oui, je peux le dire maintenant. Toute cette histoire me fiche tellement la trouille que j'ai besoin de ça pour tenir. Comment est-ce que j'ai fait tout ce temps pour ne pas me rendre compte combien je tiens à lui ? Je savais bien que je tenais à lui mais imaginer plus était impensable. J'ai compris quand j'étais chez lui. Quand j'étais visiblement vulnérable et qu'il n'a fait aucun geste déplacé, prenant seulement soin de moi avec beaucoup de tendresse. J'ai compris qu'il n'y avait que lui pour agir comme ça. Pour me guérir et me rendre plus fort. C'est pour ça que je me suis jeté contre lui. Quand j'y repense, c'était quand même carrément gonflé…et assez embarrassant d'ailleurs. Ca fait très jeune fille en détresse, non ? Bon, en tous cas, ça n'a pas eu l'air de le déranger et heureusement ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que j'aurais fait s'il m'avait repoussé. L'enfer. Enfin, ce qui a suivi a été très loin de l'enfer. Au contraire…Je ne me savais pas comme ça…

Des bruits de pas précipités derrière moi et avant même que je ne puisse tourner la tête, un éclair rouge passe à côté de moi, fauchant un ballon au sol. Je relève les yeux juste à temps pour le voir mettre un panier, un « atchoo » sonore résonnant dans le gymnase vide. Je me mets debout, comme hypnotisé, ne quittant pas son dos des yeux. Alors ?...Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour me parler ?...Retourne-toi andouille !

Il se tourne enfin. Son visage est éclairé par un immense sourire. Et ses yeux pétillent de joie.

-Tremblez fillettes ! beugle-t-il en levant l'index vers le ciel comme un star du rock. Akane Tachibana est de nouveau dans la place !

Je pousse un hurlement de joie et me jette dans ses bras alors qu'il éclate de rire. J'y crois pas, j'y crois pas ! C'est trop beau ! Ca a marché !

-Visiblement, je suis aussi content de vous de la nouvelle !

On se détache vivement pour nous retourner vers l'entraîneur adossé à la porte du gymnase, sourire aux lèvres. Est-ce qu'il… ? Comme d'habitude, Akane prend rapidement les choses en main. Il passe le bras autour de mon cou et me frotte le crâne avec son poing :

-Yep ! On va pouvoir continuer à jouer ensemble !

Je me dégage vivement, lui filant un petit coup de poing au passage, mais rien de bien méchant. L'entraîneur nous regarde faire d'un air bienveillant. L'accolade de tout à l'heure est passée pour un élan de joie fraternel. Heureusement. Sinon, bonjour les dégâts.

-C'est bien que le comité ait pris cette décision, appuya le coach d'un air satisfait. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le dire à Hiiragi-kun, vous êtes tous les eux d'excellents joueurs, bien qu'un peu indisciplinés. Vous voir vous serrer les coudes est quelque chose de réconfortant.

Akane me lance un sourire auquel je réponds. Mais l'air soudain grave de l'entraîneur m'empêche de me détendre totalement :

-Mais tu ne dois pas oublier les contreparties Tachibana-kun, rappelle-t-il de sa voix profonde.

-Quelles contreparties ? demandé-je aussitôt, inquiet.

-Rien de bien méchant, répond Akane en haussant les épaules. Je dois être suivi par un psy pendant environ deux ans avec batterie de test tous les deux mois pour voir si je replonge pas. Je dois aussi rester à l'université pour finir mes études.

J'hausse un sourcil. Ben tiens ! Je commence à mieux comprendre la grandeur d'âme de tous ces adultes enfarinés. Vu son niveau, il était quasiment certain qu'Akane soit débauché par une autre université avant le diplôme, voir même par des clubs étrangers pour des stages d'entraînement. C'est comme ça que ça se passe en général pour les grands espoirs. En le gardant sous le coude, l'université est certaine de se faire une excellente pub dans tous les tournois nationaux. Sales vieilles fouines…Toujours à comploter dans notre dos, à gérer nos vies, à orienter notre avenir. Je déteste ça. Moi qui croyait qu'on allait enfin être libres, voilà que ça recommence. Marre.

Le coude d'Akane me pousse gentiment :

-T'inquiète pas, me dit-il avec un sourire, devinant mes pensées. Je n'avais pas l'intention de quitter la ville avant le diplôme de toute façon.

Je force un sourire moi aussi. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment que je déballe mes craintes. Déjà, le fait qu'on ne soit pas que tous les deux a tendance à sceller mes lèvres. Je n'aime toujours pas parler. On ne change pas quelqu'un en un jour.

- Ça, c'est une chose, reprend le coach. Mais il est vraiment impératif que tu suives correctement le programme médical établi. Sans quoi, tout ces bureaucrates et ces blouses blanches viendront mettre leur nez dans notre basket et ça, crois moi, on n'en a pas besoin. Je peux compter su toi ?

-Vous inquiétez pas coach ! Je serai doux comme un polochon et sage comme un galet !

L'entraîneur hausse un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire puis de nous faire un signe d'au revoir. Nous le regardons disparaître au bout du couloir avant de nous jeter un coup d'œil. Akane s'étire comme un chat, inspirant profondément. Il doit se sentir soulagé. Comme moi en fait.

- Je crois qu'après tout ce que je viens de traverser, j'ai le droit à un bisou non ? lâche-t-il soudain d'un ton léger, sourire aux lèvres.

Hein ? Ici ? C'est-à-dire que…

…

J'esquisse à mon tour un sourire en m'avançant vers lui :

- Oui, fais-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Je crois que tu y as droit. Félicitations.

* * *

_A suivre_

_Chapitre 13 : Mon seul et unique partenaire_


	13. Annonce de l'auteur

Salut à tous !

Désolée pour la fausse joie, ceci n'est pas le nouveau chapitre mais une annonce de l'auteur ! :)

Pas de panique non plus, je n'arrête pas cette fic ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt.

Toutes les explications sont sur mon profil.

Merci de votre patience et à bientôt !


End file.
